The Game Master
by Apparitions
Summary: Aurora, a wood witch with unmatched abilities, has seen the fiery future and eventual icy end of Westeros and she knows it is her destiny to stop it. After saving Robb from his fate at the hands of the Frays, they embark on a journey to regain the North and find the True Heir to the Iron Throne. Can they save Westeros or will they watch everything burn?
1. Apparition

The girl ran quickly through the hall, hoping against hope no one would notice her. The potion had worked before but she had never used it on such a large group. She kept her eyes on her target, resolutely ignoring the bodies strewn across the floor and the overwhelming scent of blood. It took all her resolve to stay focused, but that just barely made it tolerable. The carnage was needless and stomach churning. The body of Catelyn Stark caused her the only moment of hesitation. She looked so fragile and broken laying on the ground, her dark dress covered in blood. Her skin looked pale and wan, exacerbated by her auburn hair. The girl stopped and took in every detail of the woman. An icy chill ran down her spine and she bit her cheek to stop the tears. She knew she had to focus. Her gaze returned to her target. He was filled with arrows and a clear stab wound. Terror overwhelmed her and she worried she was too late. She ran to the man and prayed for any sign of life. His skin was clammy under her fingers but she could feel the slightest heartbeat. She exhaled with relief, unaware she had even been holding her breath, and pulled the man to his feet, slinging his arm over her shoulder. The potion was wearing off and she knew she had to move, but dragging dead weight was difficult, even for her.

"I really hope you're worth all this effort your majesty," she whispered to the man, as she pulled his hood over his face.

The man moaned and the girl laughed softly to herself. She knew what was at stake, every person in Westeros knew what was at stake, but she had managed to stay out of the war for so long. Now she was willingly throwing herself headlong into the fray and she wasn't even sure she knew whose side she was truly on. Yet there she was, saving the King in the North, and it felt like the choice had been made for her. She pulled the king through the hall and out into the cold night air. Everything was in chaos. People ran in terror and no one seemed to pay her any attention, for which she was grateful. Fire blazed around her and the sounds of screams were heard in the distance. The girl looked around for the king's wolf but there was no sign of him. She decided against looking for the beast. Seeing the humans had been traumatic enough. She carried the king away from the castle and towards her waiting horse. She pushed him on and secured him before jumping on herself. No one had noticed her yet but she could hear the stirrings of the people inside the hall. She knew it wouldn't be long until someone noticed the king's body was missing.

"Move," she commanded her horse, grabbing the reigns tightly.

The horse neighed and galloped into the darkness surrounding the Twins. The girl prayed the darkness would cover her until she got to her cottage. It wasn't far from the Twins but she was surrounded by enemies of the king. It would be hard enough to get him to safety without having to fight off an attack. Her horse ran as fast as it could, given the lack of light and uneven terrain of the forest. Every sound caused her to start and she worried about the health of her companion. He had already been badly injured and she hadn't had the time to properly heal him yet. The girl just hoped it hadn't all been in vain. An unpleasant wetness was soaking through the fabric of her pants. The girl prayed to all the gods, old and new, it wasn't as much blood as it felt. The horse stumbled but kept moving. The king groaned softly, causing the girl to wince. The entire journey was becoming a torturous exercise in endurance, but she persisted, fueled by one thought. If she didn't save Robb Stark, Westeros would be destroyed. Usually the enormity of that realization made the girl slightly queasy but on that night, it was empowering.

The trees grew thicker. The girl jumped off the horse to lead it through, careful to avoid any hidden swampy patches. She was grateful she had thought to disable all of her traps prior to her sojourn. There weren't many, no one ever came looking for her, but she did always remember to forget one when she was in a hurry. Every time the horse stumbled, the girl's heart jumped into her throat. She was convinced she had forgotten one and inadvertently killed the king. Her home had never seemed so far from the Twins before and the forest had never seemed so dark. The moon was full but it did little to light her way. She pulled a torch from her bag. It smoldered into a raging flame without a spark. The girl grinned to herself as she spotted her tiny stone cabin. It didn't look like much. Just a one roomed structure, made of gray stone and heavy oak. A well sat a few steps from the front door and ivy covered the east wall. It had once been lush and emerald green but now it was withered and brown. A single stable stood behind the cabin. The girl led her horse to the front door and gently moved the king off. She waved her hand. The door swung open and a fire blazed to life in her fireplace. The girl dragged the king's heavy body into her single room and lifted him onto her scrub wooden table, ignoring the coolness of his skin. She glanced at her horse standing still outside the doorway, its dark brown coat gleaming in the firelight.

"Well go on then," she said, "back to the stable."

The horse whinnied and trotted away from her sight. She waved the door closed, before turning towards the king. He looked so much younger in the firelight than she had in the hall. She knew he only just reached his seventeenth year before he became King in the North, but she had never expected him to actually by only seventeen years old. His chestnut colored hair was flecked with red and his smooth skin was very pale. He was bigger and broader than she though he would be, he seemed like a giant compared to her, but there was a subtle grace about him. She wondered if it was her noble birth that gave him his grace. The girl wondered what color his eyes were. She had heard everything about the man, from his early life to his victories on the battlefield, but no one had ever bothered to tell her the color of his eyes. A stain of dark blood marred his dark tunic. The girl knew what she needed to do but she hesitated. It seemed beyond inappropriate to undress her recently widowed king, especially without his knowledge. Rationally she knew that saving his life was worth the sudden, and unavoidable, intimacy but that did very little to sooth her. With a deep breath, the girl forced herself forward, grabbing a tiny silver jar off her shelf. The king's breathing was shallow and strained, but steady. She placed the jar on the table and pulled a handful of cloth towards her. She placed her hand on each of the arrows and closed her eyes, muttering soft words under her breath, before slowly extracting each from his skin.

"My lord," she whispered, leaning towards Robb's ear, "I'm going to remove your clothing now. I'm sorry but it's the only way I can save you. Please forgive me."

The girl slowly pulled the king's tunic up, careful not to exasperate any of his injuries. The extent of his wounds was staggering and she was shocked he had managed to survive, especially the stab wound on his side.

"You must carry some favor with the Gods," she said to the unconscious king, "or maybe I do. In which case, you're lucky I came to find you."

The girl placed her hand on each wound in turn. She wasn't powerful enough to heal a wound completely but she could heal them enough to pulled him from mortal danger. The salve in the silver jar was a powdery blue hue and a faint glow. She scooped some out with her fingers and started smoothing it onto each wound. They felt rough under her soft fingers, which still came away with red blood staining them, but his color had improved. A feeling of optimism grew in her stomach, but the girl wasn't willing to get ahead of herself. The king was far from safe. She wrapped cloth around the wounds and sighed, hoping it would be enough. The king had yet to stir. The cabin was silent, not even the wind blew, so the girl waited with nothing to distract her mind. A tiny bucket near the front door filled with water. She soaked a cloth with the cool liquid, pressing it to Robb's forehead. His skin was still caked with blood, sweat and dirt. The girl had never been in the presence of a naked man before. If healing his wounds had seemed intimate, cleaning his naked flesh seemed almost deviant. With her eyes closed tightly, she started cleaning off the blood, hoping not to touch anything she shouldn't.

A loud gasping sound caused her to start. She moved her hand as if she had been shocked and stumbled back, her eyes still closed. She opened one a crack and looked towards the king. Robb had regained consciousness and shot up to a sitting position, looking panicky. The girl stood, too startled to make a move.

"Where am I?" he asked frantically, "who are you?"

"I'm…" the girl stammered, unable to form any words.

"What happened? Where are my men? What have you done to me?"

The girl stammered again.

"I saved you," she managed to say.

"What?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously.

"I saved you."

"I don't believe you," he said viciously, "what have you done to me?"

"I saved you," the girl said, feeling herself growing annoyed.

"From who?"

"I don't know," she said honestly.

It was true, she had only known to save Robb but not why. Robb was still eyeing her suspiciously, but some of the contempt had quelled. The girl tried to make her big gray eyes look innocent and kind, like a kitten she had kept as a child, but she feared it just made her look mad. Robb looked around. He seemed to take in the bloody rags, tattered clothes, broken arrows and, to her horror, the fact that he was naked.

"I'm naked," he said matter-of-factly, not looking at her.

"Yes," the girl agreed, her face burning.

"Why am I naked?"

"I had to clean your wounds."

The king glanced back at her, meeting her gaze. The girl realized he had blue eyes. They were steely and harsh but the tiniest hint of youthfulness seemed to remain. He glanced back at all the evidence again, seeming to take every detail in.

"You saved me?" he asked slowly.

The girl nodded.

"Did someone attack me at the wedding?"

"Do you not remember?" she asked, curiously.

"The last thing I remember is my Uncle and the Frey girl being taken away to their marriage bed."

"Nothing after that?"

Robb shook his head. The girl cast her eyes to the ground. She hadn't banked on having to tell him what happened to him, and the prospect was not appealing. In an attempt to delay the inevitable, she walked to her bed and pulled off her blanket. It was thick red velvet, nicer than anything else in her cabin. She had stolen it from a noble in one of the whore houses in Kingslanding, along with some jewels, a handful of crystal vials and one emerald traveling cloak. She offered the blanket to the king, who took it quickly and covered his body up to his chest.

"Are they dead?" he asked, mournfully.

"Who?" she asked, purposely feigning ignorance.

"My mother," he said, "my men."

"I'm sorry my lord," she said, confirming his fear.

The faintest hint of an angry tear formed in the King's eye. The girl looked away to give him his private agony.

"Who did it?"

"I'm assuming someone working on Lannister orders, but I don't know for sure."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Robb asked, his voice tinged with acid, "you could be lying. You could have kidnapped me, be holding me prisoner."

"Why would I heal your wounds if I'm the one who gave them to you?"

"To trick me."

The girl grabbed a small cup from her shelve and filled it with water, then offered it to Robb.

"Take it," she said, "then I have to honor guest right. You'll be safe in my home."

Robb eyed the cup suspiciously but didn't take it. The girl shrugged and moved so that she was no longer blocking the door.

"There are clothes in my wardrobe," she said, "and a horse in my stable. Take both and go."

"What?" Robb asked, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"You're not prisoner here. Go if you want."

Robb's eyes moved from her to the door, clearly contemplating all his options. His hand moved to his injured side. She had done a good job healing him but one wrong move and he would be right back in mortal danger. He exhaled sharply and shook his head.

"I'd never make it anywhere."

"I really did save you my lord," she explained, "you were almost dead on the ground but I saved you."

"Why me then?" he asked, his voice cracking, "Why save me?"

"Because you're the King in the North and you're the only one who can help me."

"Help you what?"

"Save Westeros."

"Save Westeros?" he asked, repeating her.

"Right," she said, "because if you don't help me then Westeros is doomed."

"Doomed?" he asked, skeptically, "doomed to what."

"Doomed to burn and then freeze."

Robb looked at her as if she were mad, but she stood strong. She was many things, maybe even slightly mad, but she wasn't wrong. Westeros was in grave danger and she was the only person who knew how to save it. It was a task she accepted as if it had been handed to her by the gods, which she reasoned it might have been. Robb had to believe her or else everything was lost. She just hoped she was persuasive enough to convince him with the limited information she could share.

"Are you mad?" Robb asked.

"Maybe," she reasoned, "but it doesn't mean I'm not telling the truth."

He looked around the room. His eyes landing on the shelves filled with herbs, and vials, before moving over to her bed. On the wall above her bed was a series of symbols written in ash,

"You're a woods witch," he said.

"Clever boy."

"And you have the gift of sight?"

"Unfortunately."

The king caught her eye once more. She held it with confidence, although she could feel her resolve fading.

"What's your name then woods witch?"

"Aurora."

"Your family name?"

"It's just Aurora. No family name."

"Well Aurora," Robb said, "how do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"You have to have faith my lord."

"Faith?"

Aurora nodded.

"Let's say I do have faith," Robb started, "how would we save Westeros?"

Aurora smiled.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hello all, this is a edit of a story I had up here a while ago. I've changed certain parts but I want to warn people, there will be a romance of sorts between Robb and Aurora so warning. I will be following the show plot mostly, but I will be deviating into some of the book plot lines (Robb's wife is Jayne not Talisa). _

_There are spoilers for all seasons of Game of Thrones._

 _Happy Reading!_


	2. Inevitable

Robb eyed the strange girl with trepidation and curiosity. His mind was clouded by a thousand different emotions and nothing was registering clearly. Very little made sense and he had no memory of the incident. The more he tried to remember, the more it felt like it was slipping away. All he knew was he had somehow managed to wind up in a stone cabin, his body riddled with arrow wounds and a stab to his side. He didn't know how to comprehend Aurora. She didn't look dangerous, on the contrary she looked fragile and small, like a little fawn. Her long golden hair was a mane of messy curls, her large eyes were a soft grey and he doubted the top of her head would reach his chin. Her grayish blue dress was simple and she wore no adornments aside from a few beads in her mane. She was a mere wisp of a girl, not some terrible foe, but she had managed to either save him from a room full of his enemies, or kidnap him from a room full of his allies. Either scenario seemed impossible.

"I think you should eat first," Aurora said, "and then we can talk strategy."

"Maybe some clothes," Robb suggest.

"Right," Aurora said, bumbling towards the wardrobe.

Robb cringed slightly. He couldn't remember meeting a more awkward girl and it made him uneasy to think he was putting his trust in her, even a little bit. In an attempt to distract himself from the tempest of rage and grief brewing in his mind, Robb glanced around the room attempting to gain as much knowledge about the girl as he could. Besides the symbols on the walls, there were no indication about who the girl was. No house sigils or any proof of allegiance could be seen anywhere in the cabin. Living in the Riverlands wasn't any kind of indication either. The region was ruled over by the Tullys, but he had been betrayed by someone, as had had his mother and uncle, both known Tullys. All Robb knew for certain was he couldn't fathom a way where Aurora wasn't dangerous. Even if there was a chance she was a true ally, he couldn't figure how she had gotten him out of the Twins without assistance.

Holding a bundle of clothes, Aurora made her way back over to him. She handed him the bundle with a small smile. Robb took them hesitantly and pushed the blanket off. Aurora's gaze shifted quickly towards the wall. Slowly, and gingerly, Robb pulled the simple brown trousers, white tunic and black doublet on. None of the clothes were particularly extravagant but they were good quality and better than a velvet blanket. He noticed his heavy cloak was still wearable, despite a few rips, but his sword was nowhere to be found.

"Where's my sword?" he asked.

"I sorry my lord," Aurora said, glancing back at him, "my main concern was getting you out of there. I didn't stop to look for your sword."

Being without a weapon did little to ease Robb's mind. He felt more vulnerable than he had while nude. The myriad of emotion that had been raging in his mind grew cloudier and overwhelming. No matter how hard he tried to push his grief down, until he gained control over the situation at hand, it refused to be disregarded. He clenched his jaw and forced away the tears. Aurora looked at him, great concern in her face.

"Are you all right my lord?" she asked softly, "you look pained."

"I'm fine," he barked, looking away.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"How did you get me out of the Twins?" Robb asked, disregarding her question.

"What do you mean? I carried you."

"Who helped you?"

"No one," Aurora answered, "well a cook in the kitchen did help me slip a sleeping tonic into the soup, but aside from that I did everything alone."

"You carried me alone?" Robb asked skeptically, "you can't weight more than 8 stone, how could you carry me?"

"I used magic," Aurora said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "made you light enough for me to carry."

"Sleeping tonic?"

"I needed to make sure I could get you out without any resistance."

"Did you know what was going to happen at the wedding?" Robb asked, suddenly horrified by the implication of Aurora's words.

Aurora mouthed wordlessly, unable to meet his eye.

"Did you know what was going to happen?" he asked more forcefully.

"You need to understand," Aurora started.

"You knew!" Robb yelled.

"I got the vision a few days ago," Aurora explained calm, but forcefully, "by the time I worked it all out I only had hours to form a plan."

"You let them die!" Robb yelled, jumping off the table.

"I made a choice," Aurora said, her voice rising to match him.

"My men!"

He moved until he was towering over Aurora, all rational thinking and noble intentions failing him. Robb could only comprehend his raw emotions, something he had always fought against, and all he could feel was an overwhelming urge for vengeance. Aurora stood her ground, not flinching at his advance.

"You killed my mother," Robb hissed, his tone deadly.

"I made a choice."

"You killed my men!" Robb said, lunging at her.

With rising a hand, Aurora slammed Robb against the tabled. The shock alone broke him out of the grip of his rage. He stared up at Aurora with a mix of astonishment, fear and reluctant fascination. She moved until she was standing almost directly above him.

"If I had let you die I would be condemning all of Westeros to death," Aurora said ardently, "I'm sorry my lord, but your mother was not more significant than the thousands of souls who would be lost."

Robb rubbed his face and collapsed onto the bench. One of his wounds had reopened and the pain was unimaginable. He felt defeated, the events of the day overwhelming his senses. Aurora sighed and sat next to him on the bench. She placed a small bowl of steaming stew next to Robb.

"If I could have saved them, I would have. I promise you that."

The sincerity in her voice was unmistakable. Robb guessed it would take a master of deception to replica it and something about Aurora made Robb think she lacked that particular talent. He gave her a sidelong glance. She was examining her hands nervously. They were small enough for him to completely cover with his own hand but her fingers were long. A small gold ring rested on her middle finger. A heart tree, the symbol of the old Gods, adorned the ring. It reminded Robb of Winterfell. He sighed. There didn't seem to be any correct choice. He had no reason to trust anything Aurora said, but someone had shot his with arrows and stabbed him in the side. There was also something about Aurora that Robb found sincere. If she was lying to him, then she believed her lies.

"Is my wife alive?" Robb asked.

"Jeyne?" Aurora asked, "I have no idea. Was she at the wedding?"

"No she stayed behind at Riverrun. I didn't want to make tensions worse with the Freys."

"Then I suppose she's fine."

Robb nodded, grateful for one piece of good fortune.

"How am I supposed to help you?" Robb asked, "I have nothing?"

She pushed the bowl towards him. The smell was mouthwatering. Robb couldn't remember such a ravenous hunger in his entire life.

"You're going to help me unite the North with the South, including the freemen beyond the wall."

"You want me to join with the Wildlings?" Robb asked, perplexed.

"They have numbers that dwarf any below the wall and they will be loyal to any northern king who allows them to retain their sovereignty."

"How do you propose we unite the North with the South? The Lannisters were behind my assassination attempt, I'd bet on it. They will never join with me."

"Well of course not," Aurora said, "which is why I've been trying to find the true heir since King Robert died."

"The true heir?"

Aurora nodded.

"Who's the true heir?"

"I'm not exactly certain yet," Aurora said.

"You're not certain?" Robb asked, feeling the distrust rising again.

"My visions are not always discernable right away. Some visions are richly detailed, like the one about you at the wedding, but others are just flashes of arbitrary images. I need to focus and meditate deeply to piece those ones together."

"How long do you suspect it will take you to put all the pieces together and figure out who the true heir is?"

"Months," Aurora said with a shrug.

"Months?" Robb asked, exasperated, "What am I supposed to do for months? Sit around and wait?"

"No. We're going to the North to get you an army. Then when I discern who the true heir is, we'll be ready to take the Iron Throne."

"It's as simple as that to unite Westeros?" Robb asked, feeling maddened again.

"Of course," Aurora said cheerily, "now please eat something my lord. I can't have you dying from starvation."

Robb grabbed the bowl and ate the stew with a voracious hunger. It was superb, better than anything Robb could remember eating in months, and it seemed to improve his well-being slightly. Aurora watched him out of the corner of her eye, the concern evident on her face. He found himself warmed by her worry for him.

"How do I know your visions are trustworthy? You could be completely mad."

"Your favorite two scents are the leather of a new saddle and winter roses in bloom. The first time you saw a nude woman was when you were twelve. Theon Greyjoy convinced you to sneak off to the local whorehouse. The woman had long dark hair and you watched her with a customer through a window. It made you feel strange. You wouldn't see another nude woman until that night at the Crag. You prefer Arya to Sansa, not because Arya is more fun or more like you, but because she's kind to Jon," Aurora explained, "and when you were eight you and Jon went swimming. He got caught in an undertow and nearly drowned. For one moment, you considered letting him die because of your mother. You were so horrified by the thought that, after you saved him, you made a vow to yourself. The day your father died and you became lord of Winterfell, you would officially make Jon a Stark."

Robb felt as if he had been dunked headfirst into a well of freezing water. He shivered and had to focus on his breathing. Aurora just gave him a serene smile, waiting for his response.

"How could you possibly have known any of that?" Robb managed to ask, "can you read my mind?"

"Of course not," Aurora said, "I just received the visions I needed to in order to convince you."

Robb was still at a loss for words. Despite everything, he still couldn't fully wrap his mind around the things Aurora had said. There was no way she could have known those things. He had never told anyone about almost allowing Jon to die, not even Jeyne. Aurora ran her fingers through her golden curls, looking tranquil.

"When do we begin our journey to the North?" Robb asked.

Aurora's face lit up with a smile.

"A fortnight."

"A fortnight, aren't I nearly healed already?"

"I'm very strong, but your wounds were near fatal. We need to be confident you're completely healed. I can't risk you falling ill. The Lannisters are without a doubt already aware you're not dead, they'll be sending everything they have to find you. I'll need your talents to survive the journey."

"Which talents are those? Are you not able to use your magic for any difficulty you might encounter?"

"Magic can fail, and I have no talent in either the sword or the bow."

"I could train you," Robb suggested.

Aurora nodded in agreement, looking exhilarated at the prospect. Her cheerfulness forced into focus something inside of himself Robb had been trying to ignore.

"I feel numb," he admitted, "as if I'm not grieving greatly enough."

"You almost died my lord," Aurora said kindly, placing her hand on his, "your body needs to heal and your mind is protecting you. You'll grieve."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because there isn't a person in Westeros who makes it to their deathbed without losing someone they love before their time. I've seen all manner of people suffer and survive grief."

"Have you?" Robb asked, curiously.

"Have I what?"

"Lost someone before their time."

"No, but I'm not on my deathbed yet. I still have time," she said with a sly smile.

Robb felt a small grin tug at the corner of his mouth. Aurora tensed suddenly beside him. Robb whipped his head to see her fully. Her eyes had rolled back into her head, leaving only the whites visible. Her body was twitching erratically, like a fish on a line. Robb placed his hand on her back to steady her. Trepidation filled him. He had never seen someone in the midst of a vision and had no idea what he was expected to do. Aurora's skin was burning. Robb grabbed a bloody rag off the table and dunked it in the cool water before pressing it against Aurora's forehead. With a shuttering gasp Aurora came out of her vision, her breath labored and her skin wet with perspiration.

"Are you all right?" Robb asked.

"I'm fine," Aurora said waving him off, "I know our destination."

She was clearly pleased, despite the tremor in her voice.

"Where?"

"Have you heard of the Brotherhood without Banners?"

"The marauders? Yes, what of them?"

Aurora smiled slyly at him.

"We're going to find them."

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited and read. I really appreciated it and hope you continue to enjoy. _

_Happy Reading!_


	3. Tribulation

For the following fortnight, Robb and Aurora readied themselves for their journey. Robb tried to uncover Aurora's motives for seeking out the Brotherhood, but she would tell him nothing more than she had seen it in a vision. It was infuriating to say the least. Her training didn't prove to be any more fruitful.

Aurora managed to procure two swords and a bow a few days after Robb arrived. He recognized quickly that she was not merely being modest in her assessment of her skills. Despite daily training, she was uncoordinated, lacked agility and seemed to improve little. Robb just prayed to the gods that her magic never failed because he doubted she would be any advantage during combat without it.

Much to Robb's frustration, Aurora also turned out to be right about his grief. It overcame and crippled him worse than any weapon could. He cried angry hot tears until it felt as if he had nothing left inside of him. Aurora sat silently besides him, allowing him his sorrow. After the first few days, Aurora braved a bit of affection and stroked his hair softly. Despite his apprehension, he couldn't deny the fact that it brought him great comfort. He was grateful, although he never spoke to Aurora about it and she followed his lead, remaining silent. All they ever seemed to talk about was Aurora's visions, Robb's strategy to regain the North and the true heir. Aurora had no idea as to who the heir could be. She explained that it almost felt as if her mind was intentionally blocking her from learning too much. As if she needed to solve other mysteries first before her mind would allow her see what she needed. She told him that after she saved Robb, she saw the true heir for the first time. He had been hazy and far away, but she had seen a physical manifestation of the man and it made her greatly optimistic that she was on the correct path.

In addition to being evasive about the Brotherhood, Aurora was also reluctant to talk in detail about her life prior to saving Robb. Even after two weeks, Robb wasn't certain where she had grown up or if she had a family name. He hadn't learned how she had come by her cabin or even how extensive her magical abilities were. His curiosity about her grew each day. Most infuriatingly of all, she seemed to show little of the same curiosity about him. Her knowledge about him was far more extensive and she never questioned him about anything private or delicate. Whether she did this from lack of interest or respect due to the difference in their position, he couldn't guess. She refused to call him Robb, preferring my lord instead, even after he insisted. He didn't pursue the issue with much effort.

They stood in the front of Aurora's cabin a few days prior to their departure, practicing once again on Aurora's bow skills. It hadn't been long but somehow Robb felt like he had been there a lifetime. He wondered if it was because life as he knew it had ended that day at the Twins.

Aurora pulled back her bow string with all her strength but still managed to miss the makeshift target placed only a short distance away from them. Robb rubbed his eyebrow in annoyance. Aurora groaned in frustration.

"You need to draw the string back further," Robb commanded.

"I'm pulling as hard as I can," Aurora said, the annoyance evident in her voice.

"You're unable to even lift the longsword that we have, so a bow is your only option to defend yourself."

"This is frustrating. It's not my fault I'm weak in my arms."

"We just need to keep practicing. You'll build the strength you need."

"Well unfortunately I've run out of time. We'll just have to pray my magic remains strong."

"Why have we run out of time?"

"You're healed enough," Aurora said, fitting the bow with another arrow, "we need to start moving. We've risked enough staying here for as long as we did. We're leaving at first light."

"Do you truly believe the Lannisters could find me here?"

"Only a fool would underestimate the cunning of the Lannisters."

Robb made a sound of discontent. Aurora grinned at him.

"Only a fool would underestimate the bravery and heart of a Stark."

Robb's expression softened.

"I'd rather be cunning," he said.

"At least you can hold a longsword."

He grinned despite himself. Aurora seemed to have such faith in him, and he couldn't understand why. The remainder of the day slipped away quickly. Both Robb and Aurora amused themselves while readying for their journey. They kept their spirits high by jesting and drinking sweet summer wine. The shadows got longer as the day got later. Aurora made a rabbit stew while Robb told her stories of war and Winterfell. She seemed wistful when he talked about his past, especially his family. He was thankful she allowed him to reminisce without asking him any questions. She didn't inquire about the current whereabouts of his family and he did not tell her. For one night, Robb pretended they were all still back at Winterfell safe and content. When the darkness outside was impenetrable Aurora suggested they try to sleep. She had already told him it would be a very long time before she ever came home again, if she ever did, and this would be their last chance to rest freely. Robb felt himself fading into an uneasy sleep and cursed the day when it dawned too soon.

Aurora had awakened before him, finishing all her last minute chores before finally rousing him with a special brew of herbs and spices that seemed to instantly stave off sleep. The first time he drank it he was convinced Aurora had cast some sort of spell on him but she assured him it was completely harmless. It smelled strongly of cinnamon and Robb drank it quickly. Aurora quickly pulled her hair into a single braid and turned to him expectantly.

"Are you ready?"

"I suppose I have to be," Robb said, pulling his sheath around his waist and securing his sword.

It wasn't a very good sword, the kind used by farmers and poor soldiers, but it was all he had. Aurora had strapped a bow and arrows around her shoulders, but that was mostly for show, as she was still unable to use the weapon. She pulled a small bag over her other shoulder. It seemed too small to carry much of anything besides a few herbs and some salve.

"That's a small bag," Robb remarked, skeptically.

"Need to travel light. Likewise, anything I really need I can make with my magic."

"Why bring anything then?"

"Because magic is like anything else. The longer and more often you use it, the more tired you become. Until we find some allies, I'm all you have. I need to stay sharp."

"Take me to Riverrun," Robb said, "I'll have allies there."

"I can't guarantee you have allies anywhere my lord," Aurora said, "we've been in my cabin for weeks. Until we get out into the towns and learn what's been going on, it's too much of a risk to go anywhere the Lannisters might be waiting. That included Winterfell or the Eyrie."

"Where does that leave?" Robb asked, incensed, "Dorn?"

Aurora seemed to give this suggestion serious thought.

"Not yet," Aurora said, her voice wistful, "but maybe soon."

Robb raised an eyebrow at her, perplexed as to whether or not she was jesting. Aurora smiled again before turning away and moving towards her small stable. Robb followed, feeling the suddenly familiar emotion of being off-kilter and hazy. Aurora made him feel as if he was in a particularly vivid dream from which he couldn't awake. The dark horse was watching them intently as they approached. Aurora opened the stable door and led the horse out.

"Go on then," Aurora commanded, "go to town. Someone will take care of you."

The horse neighed sharply before taking off at a quick trot.

"Can you talk to horses?" Robb asked.

"Of course I can. Anyone can, even you."

"I can't talk to horses," Robb said mystified.

"You can. The trick is getting them to understand you."

"Do horses understand you?

"Oh I haven't a clue," Aurora said, giving him a cheeky smile.

Robb chuckled. She truly was such a strange girl. Aurora glanced at her house for a moment, taking in every detail, before turning towards the forest surrounding them. Robb fell in step besides her. Aurora hadn't disclosed where the Brotherhood without Banners resided but she walked purposefully. He followed her without speaking, the feeling of trepidation filling up his stomach.

The Lannisters had been behind his assassination attempt but they hadn't been the ones to carry it out. Someone at the wedding had betrayed him and they would make another attempt if they found him. He still had no memories of the attack itself and the lack of knowledge made him feel vulnerable. Aurora had proven to be of little help in remembering. She had seen the entire attack in a vision from the attacker's perspective. All she knew was that he was going to be attacked but not by who.

"Are we walking the entire way?" Robb asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Why are we looking for the Brotherhood exactly?"

"It's what my vision told me to do," Aurora said.

"But for what reason did your vision tell you to find them?"

"They can help us with something no one else can."

"Which is?"

"You know my lord," Aurora started, "you ask so many questions."

"Well you're not divulging anything to me," Robb retorted.

"It takes long enough for me to discern the thoughts in my head. I can't always explain them to other people."

"Try harder, I don't enjoy being left in the dark."

"I'm sorry my lord," Aurora said abashed, "I will"

Robb gave her a quick nod of gratitude before returning to their silent wandering. Every few moments, Aurora would stop and place her hand on a tree, standing completely still for several moments before starting again. A soft whispering seemed to arise every time, as if the trees were telling Aurora their secrets. She also glanced at the sky like she was reading the sun. Robb, who himself was very good at navigation, had absolutely no idea what she was doing. She could tell what direction they were walking by the sun's position in the sky, there was no reason she had to keep looking.

"Can you communicate with the trees?" Robb asked.

"No," Aurora said, "but I can hear the children of the forest."

"The children of the forest," Robb said with a skeptical laugh, "they walked Westeros before the First Men. They're long dead."

"I know," Aurora said, "doesn't mean I can't hear them and they're not all dead. Some still wander our lands."

"You've seen children of the forest."

"Of course."

"All right," Robb said shaking his head.

"You need more faith. You pray to the Old Gods but you question so much."

"I have plenty of faith," Robb said, "I'm following you, am I not?"

Aurora ignored him. She had gone still as a hunting hound who had caught a scent on the air. It seemed as if she had even stopped breathing. Robb placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, readying himself for a battle. Unease filled him. He had seen Aurora demonstrate extraordinary magical abilities but he had no real idea how she was going to react in a fight. He didn't enjoy putting his fate in the hands of an untested warrior. Aurora gripped Robb's upper arm and pulled him up a small hill besides them, hiding them behind an old dilapidated stone wall.

"What's going on?" Robb asked in a whisper.

"Riders," Aurora said, motioning to the east.

Robb nodded and watched the path. The tension rose as the sounds of horses came towards them. Three riders, all clad in the red and gold of Lannister soldiers, laughed raucously. Aurora and Robb exchanged glances.

"Has anyone found the Stark's body yet?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Nah," another answered, "but it won't be long."

"I heard the Bolton's stole the body so they could eat it," the third answered.

The others laughed. Aurora rolled her eyes and shook her head. Robb felt a jolt of anger shoot through his body. Aurora leaned towards him.

"Would you like a new sword?" Aurora asked.

Robb furrowed his brow at her in confusion.

"Those men have much better swords than the one you have, and I'm guessing coin, food, other things that could be useful."

"You want to rob them?" Robb asked, perturbed.

"They're Lannisters, and we need things more than they do."

Robb just shook his head. The thought of robbing someone, even Lannisters, did not sit well with him. He was an honorable man and there was nothing honorable about theft.

"They did try to assassinate you," Aurora whispered, exasperatedly, "and they would have succeeded if I hadn't saved you. I think a sword and some coin is justified."

Robb considered this for a moment.

"Fine," he said reluctantly, "how do we go about doing this."

Aurora smiled and waved her hand slightly. Nothing seemed to happen. The soldiers just rode forward, laughing at the slaughter of Robb's men.

"The Bolton's cut off the wolf's head and presented it to the King Joffrey as a gift," one of the soldiers said.

The other soldiers laughed. Aurora placed her hand on Robb's forearm and squeezed it softly. The horses below them neighed loudly.

"What's going on?" the first Soldier asked.

"The horses won't move," the second Soldier answered.

"What do you mean it won't move?" the first Soldier asked.

Aurora smiled.

"Stay here," she said, slipping out from behind the wall.

Robb grabbed for her hand but she slipped away.

"Aurora," he hissed.

She ignored him and ran down the small hill. Robb peered over the wall, wondering what she could be planning. The soldiers were too distracted by the inability of their horses to move, to notice the petite blond sauntering towards them. Aurora watched them for a few moments before speaking. The horses were all standing completely still, as if carved from marble.

"Hello good Sers," Aurora said.

"Get away girl," the first Soldier said, "there's dark mysticism in these woods."

"It's not dark," Aurora said, "your horses were just frozen for a bit, but I can fix that for you."

The first Soldier jumped from his horse and advanced towards Aurora. Robb grabbed the hilt of his sword and readied himself to fight. Aurora stayed still and calm. The soldier was at least a head taller than Aurora, with dark hair and hard steely eyes. He drew his sword.

"Did you cast this magic witch?"

"If I did," Aurora started, "would waving a sword at me be the best way to persuade me to help you?"

"I'll slit your fucking throat witch," he yelled.

"Then your horses will never move again and it's a very far way back to Kingslanding. Not many people around here are as loyal to the Lannisters as the Freys and Boltons. Although can you truly call known traitors loyal?"

"Watch your tongue."

"I'll will remove the spell on your horses for a price."

"Fuck you witch. I'll kill my horse and walk before I give you anything."

Aurora started laughing. Her laughter seemed to incense the soldier, who already seemed mere moments from slicing her. Robb stood up but remained hidden behind a tree. He didn't want to risk getting Aurora injured, but he couldn't figure out a way to get behind her aggressor without alerting everyone to his presence.

"You think this is amusing?" the doldier asked.

"Have you not noticed?" Aurora asked.

"Noticed what?"

Aurora pointed to the man's companions. They were as still as their horses. It was distressing to see two people in such a state. Aurora could easily shove a blade into the neck of either man and they would be powerless to stop her. The soldier seemed to falter, his bravery abandoning him.

"I think I'll take that payment now," Aurora said, "My lord, join me please."

Robb rushed forward, holding his sword towards the Lannister soldier. The soldier's eyes went wide at the sight of the King. A small part of Robb felt smug at the soldier's obvious distress.

"He's alive," the soldier managed to choke out.

"You will be too," Aurora said, "as long as you don't try to get clever."

She turned towards Robb.

"Keep an eye on him my lord. I'll see what's worth taking for payment."

Robb nodded, never taking his eye off the soldier. Aurora walked to the frozen men behind him and started searching their saddles. With every handful she found, she threw it on the ground with glee.

"Quite a bit of coin here," Aurora said.

"Is this what you've become to King in the North?" the soldier chided, "a common thief."

"Shut up," Robb hissed, anger boiling inside of him.

"Look here," Aurora said, showing off a long dagger with a jeweled handle, "I think I'll be able to wield this one. Speaking of which."

Aurora pulled the swords off the Lannister soldiers and threw them into the pile.

"Oh how the might have fallen, boy wolf," the soldier sneered."

"Shut your mouth."

"I'm going to tell every man, woman and child how Robb Stark was reduced to the sad sidekick to a lowly woods witch."

"Shut up!"

"You know the crown pardoned your wife don't you?"

"Don't speak about her if you fancy your tongue."

"What's going on?" Aurora asked, looking concerned.

"All she had to do was deny you," the Soldier said, "and her family did before your blood was even scrubbed off the Frey floor."

Heat flooded through Robb's veins, filled with venom and rage. Every emotion he had rejected or ignored, was suddenly boiling to the surface with no way for Robb to control it. All he wanted was to silence the man in front of him and stop his anger.

"I will kill you if you don't shut your mouth."

"Everyone has denied you King in the North," the soldier jeered, "you failed and no one has even mourned you. You were just a foolish little boy playing war against the mighty lions."

"Be quiet!"

"Noble and honorable Stark. Now you're nothing."

Robb yelled and swung his sword.

"My lord, no!" Aurora yelled, but it was too late.

The warm blood of the soldier sprayed Robb's face, as his head rolled onto the ground. Robb breathed heavily, as if he had just run a mile, and held his sword at the ready. He felt as if he had gone into shock. Aurora ran towards Robb and put her hands on his sword, pushing it down.

"Why?" she asked, looking distressed.

Robb looked at her as if he was truly seeing her for the first time. Her sweet gray eyes had gone wide with fear and concern. Her resemblance to a kitten was even more obvious as she stared at him. The feeling of shame flooded Robb instantly. People had looked at him with admiration, love and even pity but no one had ever looked at him with fear. Robb dropped the bloody sword and moved away from the dead soldier, shaking his head. Aurora let him walk away without calling after him. She gathered up what she had taken from the men and put it in her bag. Robb looked at the blood on his hand, trying to ignore the pit in his stomach.

"My lord," Aurora called.

Robb turned. Aurora motioned for him to join her, the sword of one of the soldier's in her hand. Aurora had positioned herself back up on the hill so as to look down on the remaining Lannister men. She gave the swords to Robb and smiled quickly, before waving her hand. The remaining soldiers started and looked around bewildered. Robb noticed Aurora had replaced the soldier's stolen swords with the ones Robb had previously been carrying.

"You!" Aurora yelled.

The soldiers whipped around.

"Who are you?" one of the soldier's asked, not noticing Robb.

"I'm the person who's allowing you to live," Aurora answered, "because you're going to take a message to King Joffrey personally."

"Why would we do that?" the other soldier asked.

"Because you can't move until I let you."

Both soldiers tried in tandem to move.

"Don't bother trying to threaten me," Aurora said, "that strategy did not work out too well for your companion there."

The soldiers both noticed the beheaded man on the ground, looking horrified.

"What's the message then?" the first soldier asked.

"The King in the North is still alive," Aurora said, motioning to Robb, "and he's coming to get his revenge. Every man, woman and child who claims loyalty to the Lannisters better get ready to defend that loyalty or join the North, because he is coming and now he has me."

"Who are you then?" the second soldier asked.

"The most powerful witch Westeros has ever seen and I have seen the future."

"Is that it?"

"That's enough for now. It's only a warning. Now me and the king are leaving. You'll be able to move soon enough. Move quickly good soldiers, Westeros is waiting."

Aurora grabbed Robb's arm and pulled him away from the frozen men.

"Have you really seen the future?" Robb asked.

"Oh yes," Aurora said, "why else would I risk saving you?"

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, following and favoriting! I appreciate it so much!_

 _I hope you enjoy and happy reading!_


	4. Confidence

They made their way to a safe village, without incident, by nightfall. Aurora had advised Robb to cover his face, reasoning that they couldn't be sure who was their enemy and who was their ally. Neither felt the need to speak much. Robb seemed consumed by his thoughts. Aurora distracted herself, concerned with listening to the trees and reading the sun. She refused to let herself remember the look in Robb's eye when he beheaded the Lannister soldier. The visions of the end kept popping into Aurora's mind but she forced herself to forget them. Anything could be changed, that was why she saved Robb in the first place. The village was small, barely ten buildings, but there was a tavern with an inn.

"Come on my lord," Aurora said, moving quickly, "if anyone asks, I'm your wife."

"Why?"

"Because if people think I'm traveling with my brother than they might also think I'm a maiden. That's a dangerous potion for a girl to be in. Maidens are valuable to thieves."

"Fine," Robb agreed.

They made their way to the tavern. Aurora stopped in the doorway.

"Don't speak," she cautioned.

Robb nodded.

"No matter what happens my lord," Aurora started, "As long as I'm breathing, I'll protect you."

"Why are you so loyal to me?" Robb asked.

"I told you, you're the only person who can help me save Westeros. Keeping the people of from burning is a good enough reason for me to be loyal."

"If you had gotten the same vision, but it had been Joffrey Baratheon that was helping you save Westeros, would you be loyal to him then?"

"If Joffrey Baratheon was the only hope I had of keeping Westeros from burning," Aurora said, "I'd burn it myself."

Robb smiled slightly. Aurora pulled his cloak hood over his head and pushed her way into the tavern. A small handful of people were spread throughout the interior but it seemed quiet. A few people turned when Aurora and Robb walked in but no one paid them much mind. A pudgy man in a dirty white apron stood behind a long wooden counter at the back of the tavern. A warm fire blazed in the fireplace located in the center of the room. Everything smelled like fresh wood and ale. Aurora fiddled with the hem of her cloak trying to appear brave, but her heart was thumping hard against her chest. Despite her reassurances and bravado, Aurora was terrified. She wasn't sure she could realistically protect Robb against a large group of people. She had never had to defend herself against more than five people and that time she had gotten very lucky. If it was just her and Robb against a battalion of soldiers, Aurora didn't fancy their chances. She made her way over to the man in the apron.

"Hello," she said, "my husband and I require a room."

The tavern owner just stared her down, not saying anything. Aurora smiled and pulled a gold coin from her pocket, placing it on the counter. She knew it was risky, only the nobility usually had gold, but she had nothing else. The soldier's bags had been filled with only gold dragons. It had struck her as odd, but she didn't have the time to ponder it for very long.

"This should cover a night, plus our food and privacy."

The man took the coin and examined it, before fixing Aurora with an appraising gaze. Aurora arranged her face to give away nothing.

"Who do you pledge loyalty to?" the tavern owner asked, his voice gruff.

Aurora hesitated. She knew answering this question incorrectly would cost her both her and Robb's lives.

"Whosever winning the war," she answered, a grin curling the ends of her mouth.

The tavern owner braked with loud laughter.

"I'll get you that room then," he said, "and I'll send my daughter with some food. What's your name?"

"Nightingale," she answered quickly, "and we appreciate that."

The owner pulled a pewter key from the wall behind him and walked out from behind the counter. They followed him as he led them away from the dining room and down a long hallway. Aurora couldn't see anyone but she swore she could feel eyes following her as they walked. They stopped in front of the last door in the hallway.

"Here we are," the owner said, "best room. There's a well outside and my daughter will be along shortly."

Aurora pulled a small silver vial from her pocket and handed it to the man.

"That's real silver and it's filled with a salve that will heal any burn in hours. That should be enough to ensure that privacy we bought."

"Thank you my lady," the owner said with a small bow.

Aurora took the key and unlocked the door, but waited until the owner was down the hall before entering the room. Robb followed behind and removed his hood. She slammed the door and locked it, before running her hand over the lock. It glowed faintly.

"What are you doing?" Robb asked.

"Added protection. It would take half a Dothraki horde to get through that door now.

"Do you really think we're safe?"

"Safe enough," Aurora said, looking around the room.

It was small but clean, with a single bed. The bed was large, with thick blue velvet blankets that seemed too fine for a country establishment. Aurora assumed this was a room put aside for passing nobles. She sat on the bed and removed her boots, her feet were sore and red. Robb hadn't moved, he had just watched her, his eyes narrowed. Aurora grabbed the basin next to the bed and filled it with water.

"I don't appreciate being stared at," Aurora said, whipping a wet rag across her forehead.

"I've been patient enough Aurora," Robb said, "but now you need to tell me something about yourself, something real, if I'm going to keep trusting you."

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Aurora asked.

"Not truly," Robb said, "so far everything you've told me has been half-truths, or just enough to keep me from asking too many questions. Now I want answers."

Aurora contemplated the man in front of her. His jaw was set and his blue eyes were deadly serious. Aurora knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind. It would be futile to fight. She knew she had to give him something. She sighed.

"I don't have a family name," Aurora said, "that part was true, but the women who raised me called me the Stranger's daughter. They were convinced my father had been some incarnation of The Stranger."

"The god?" Robb asked, with a laugh.

"My father came to my mother every night for three months. He entered her brothel asking specifically for her, despite never meeting her, and fed her wines that clouded her mind. He would whisper nonsense words to her about the end of the world. Then one day he just vanished. The next week my mother discovered she was carrying me."

"How does that make him The Stranger?"

"Because he could change his face," Aurora answered, "and he spoke in riddles."

A bewildered look came over Robb's face.

"Do you believe them?" Robb asked.

"Yes, those women had no reason to lie to me. They were too afraid."

"Why were they afraid?"

Aurora shook her head. She wasn't ready to tell him that story. Robb exhaled sharply. A knock came on the door. Aurora jumped up and opened it. Robb hastily pulled his hood up. A homely girl, with mousy brown hair, stood on the other side holding a tray. Aurora moved aside and allowed her to enter. The girl hurriedly entered and placed the tray on a small table in the corner of the room. She seemed uncomfortable being in the room with Robb and Aurora alone. Aurora smiled reassuringly but it did nothing to comfort the girl. "Goodnight ser, ma'am," the girl said with a quick bow, before exiting the room.

Aurora closed and relocked the door.

"Did she seem uncomfortable to you?" Aurora asked.

"A bit, I supposed."

"Don't touch that food," Aurora commanded, making her way to her bag.

She dug inside, looking for a tiny crystal bottle, and pulled it out. It was filled with a shiny blue liquid that reminded Aurora of the sky. She made her way over to the food and pour a single drop into each bowl of stew. Nothing happened, so she moved onto the flagons of ale. Blue steam rose from the flagons, Aurora laughed.

"What does that mean?"

"They were trying to poison us," Aurora said.

"Do you think they know who we are?" Robb asked, horrified.

"Doubtful. I think I just answered his question wrong."

"Don't you think he'll be surprised if we survive the night."

"Maybe," Aurora said, "but we'll deal with that tomorrow. At least the stew is safe."

Aurora opened the wooden window shutter and threw the ale out of the window. Robb removed his cloak and sat down on the bed. Aurora closed the window, the night air was cold, and turned towards him.

"Is your curiosity satiated?" she asked, "or do you need more?"

"Your mother was a whore?"

Aurora nodded.

"You were raised in a brothel?"

"Yes, but I never sold my body or anything. I mostly just healed wounds and kept the girls safe."

"Where was this brothel?"

"Kingslanding."

"Did you know Petyr Baelish?"

Aurora grinned slightly.

"I know who he is," Aurora said, "but I was careful to keep my distance."

"Why?"

"Petyr Baelish covets one thing above all others."

"Which is?"

"Power," Aurora answered, "if he had known about me, and what I had the ability to do, he would have locked me away in a tower and kept me for himself. Being the personal property of Petyr Baelish seemed a truly terrible fate."

Robb nodded in agreements.

"Have you always had visions?" he asked.

"For as long as I can remember. It terrified me when I was young. I saw the most horrible things."

Aurora forced herself to remember the nightmare visions she had once forced herself to forget. She had seen so many monsters and deaths. It had been the reason she had isolated herself away in her cabin. It was too hard to know the terrible fates of the people around him. Even then, in that tavern room, Aurora found herself struggling to be around people. She had seen them burn and then freeze thousands of times. She had heard their screams. It sometimes felt overwhelming for one person to bear, but Aurora figured she was the only one strong enough. Robb was watching her with intensity.

"Your mother's dead isn't she?" Robb asked, startling Aurora.

"How did you know?"

"Why else would you live in a cabin in the woods alone?"

"You're very clever my lord."

"Why not call me Robb?"

"It's not the right time yet. I'll call you by your name when it's appropriate."

"When will that be?"

"When I know, without a doubt, that you trust me. No point getting too familiar until then."

"I suppose that's fair," Robb said.

Aurora unbraided her hair and combed it out. Her comb snagged on her snarled curls.

"The Brotherhood," Rob said, "why are we looking for them?"

"They have man with them," Aurora said, "I'm not sure his name, but he's like me. I need his help to discern my vision."

"Will he help us?"

Aurora just shrugged.

"I really have no other options. Anyone else with the ability to help me is either in Essos, beyond the wall or loyal to another king. This man is my only choice."

Robb said nothing, but the line between his eyes deepened. Aurora knew he was concerned and his faith in her was faltering. She just wished she had a way to reassure him she could be trusted, but he was guarded. Even more so than he had been before. She grasped for anything to bring Robb comfort.

"I know you're worried about your family," Aurora said softly, "but they are all safe at this moment and they are all looking up at the same stars as you."

Robb glanced towards the window and then back at her.

"All of them?"

"All five of your siblings are alive tonight. I can't promise they will be tomorrow but tonight all Stark children are alive and well."

Robb softened and laid back on the bed. Aurora laid next to him, careful to keep a respectful distance. She waved her hands and every candle extinguished itself. She watched Robb's eyes, illuminated by the moon seeping in through the slants in the window, as he stared up at the ceiling. His mind never seemed to quiet, not even when he was sleeping. Aurora wished she had a way to calm him, but it felt wrong to use magic upon him unless it was an absolute necessity.

"Do you think what that Lannister soldier said about my wife was true?" Robb asked in a whisper.

"I can't say my lord."

"It wasn't my intent to kill him," Robb said, "I've never just killed a man without cause before."

Aurora placed her hand on Robb's hand and squeezed it softly.

"If you keep thinking about it," she said, "it will drive you mad. Just put it from your mind and sleep."

To her great surprise, Robb didn't let go of her hand. She wondered if he even realized he was still holding it, but he didn't let it go. Even when his breathing became steady and deep. Aurora drifted off into an uneasy sleep, never letting go of his hand either.

Loud banging on the door awoke Aurora. The sun streamed in through the window slits. Aurora cursed whoever was pounding. Her mind was groggy and it took her a moment to remember where she was. Robb was already on his feet, his sword at the ready. Aurora bounded to her feet and placed her hand on Robb's tensed shoulders.

"Put your sword down my lord," she whispered, "we do not need any more bloodshed."

Robb reluctantly sheathed his sword. Aurora threw everything in her bag and threw it over her shoulder, along with her bow.

"Prepare yourself," she said, "we may need to run."

She opened the door and found herself face to face with the very tall, pudgy and angry tavern owner. Aurora smiled sweetly, attempting to quell a situation that had already escalated. The owner eyed them with a mix of ire and bafflement.

"Morning," Aurora said.

The owner seethed. It was clear straightaway there was no way to make it out without a fight and Aurora knew they needed to conserve their strength. She hated relying too extensively on her magic but there seemed to be no alternative. Aurora turned towards Robb and motioned for him to move. He nodded and made his way towards the door. Aurora waved her hand and froze the owner.

"We're going to be leaving without incident," Aurora said, "since you tried to poison us, it seems only fair, and you're not going to come looking for us. I cannot promise your safe return or the safe return of anyone you might send after. This will be your only warning."

The man tried to move but found himself immobile. Aurora pulled Robb's hood over his head before running up the hallway towards the main room of the tavern. The room was empty, which seemed like a tiny bit of fortune, as it made their escape far simpler.

"Did you restrain that man like you did the soldiers in the forest?" Robb asked.

"I did," Aurora answered, shielding her eyes from the blazing sun.

It was cold, and the wind howled loudly, yet the sun was blinding. The village outside the tavern was filled with a small handful of people but no one seemed to pay them any mind. Aurora looked around, trying to find some sign that would lead her and Robb to the Brotherhood. Robb walked besides Aurora, his gaze constantly moving. Aurora could tell he was on edge, which was understandable, but did nothing to ease her own anxiety. She had no idea where to find the Brotherhood. Vague flashes of images were not enough and she feared she was leading Robb on a fruitless quest.

"Why did you not just use that same ability on the night you saved me?" Robb asked, "Seems you could have stopped any murders from even occurring."

Aurora sighed and looked around. Something in the distance had caught her attention but she couldn't fathom why. She resolutely avoided looking at Robb, even thought she could feel his gaze on her.

"I told you my lord," Aurora said, "magic is like any other weapon. The longer you use it, the more fatigued you become. Three men in the forest is simple, but there were hundreds of people at the Twins that day and I hadn't any idea who was your alley and who was your enemy. My only option would have been to restrain everyone in the hall. If I could've even managed that feat, which I'm not confident I could have done, I would have nothing left to move you. My only objective that day was to save you, so I made my choice and now I must live with the choice for the rest of my life. I'm sorry I couldn't save your men, but know I think about it every day."

Robb glanced down at the ground, a look of distress across his face.

"I truly hope it was worth it," Robb said softly.

"Well that makes two of us. Now can you help me with something?"

Robb nodded. Aurora pointed towards a large black bird perched on a wooden post near them.

"Do you see that raven?" Aurora asked.

"Yes," Robb said slowly, as if expecting some kind of trick.

"Can you tell me how many eyes it has?"

"Pardon?" Robb asked, as if she were mad.

"How many eyes, and really look."

Robb looked towards the raven and suddenly his shoulders straightened.

"That raven has three eyes," he said, astonished.

"That's what I though as well. I've seen that raven before, in a dream, and I think it's here for me."

"For what reason would a three eyed raven be following you?"

"It's not following me," Aurora said, "it wants me to follow it."

They exchanged glances. Aurora could see the look in Robb's eyes that told her he thought her a tiny bit mad. She had grown very fond of that look because it meant Robb was starting to trust her. No one would follow a mad person if they didn't find them at least a tiny bit trustworthy. The raven cawed loudly at her. Aurora stared at the raven.

"Well you have my attention," Aurora said.

The raven cawed again and then took wing. Aurora made to follow but felt a hand hold her back. She turned to find Robb holding her forearm.

"Before we go wildly following ravens," Robb began, "I need to say something. There will be no more stealing. It's not honorable and my honor is the only think I have left. If we need things, we find another way of procuring them."

Aurora rolled her eyes but agreed. The Starks were known for their honor and Aurora knew she couldn't change his mind.

"Fine," Aurora said.

"Thank you," Robb said, "now let us follow a raven."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has responded to this story. I'm truly overwhelmed and greatfully because I love this story and I'm glad that others are responding. _

_I wanted to personally address everyone who has reviewed._

 _Marvelmyra: You're right, everything would freeze but I was using burn more as a metaphor for life as you know it competly being destroyed._

 _Julius-Night: Thank you. There will definitely be A LOT of Robb no worries._

 _shika93: Thank you I hope you think it's a good middle and end as well._

 _really241: I'm so glad this is one of your favorites, I've put a lot into it so I love hearing that. Yeah I needed a way to keep Jayne in the picture without her actually being around._

 _IdaRose89: I'm glad you're responding to Aurora. OCs can be really tricky because it's so easy to slip into Mary Sue territory. I've really tried to avoid that. The story will be OC/Jon in the later chapters (17+) and also OC/Robb but it will be done in a very different way than the traditional love triangle._

 _Please continue to review, favorite, follow, alert, read and ask any questions. I'll try to answer them all. Happy reading!_


	5. Cunning

The raven flew a few feet from them and then stopped, as if it were waiting. Every time Aurora and Robb got close it would take flight again. It led them back towards the forest. Aurora has seen the three eyed raven thousands of times. It always appeared in her visions but she could never discern what it wanted. She had never fathomed it could be a real creature. For his part, Robb followed behind her pleasantly enough. She couldn't imagine what he was thinking and she couldn't understand why he was following her.

"I want to find some horses," Robb said, breaking the silence, "we cannot walk the whole of Westeros by foot, it will take us a lifetime."

"Agreed. After I find the Brotherhood, we'll get horses."

"And I want to find my wife," Robb finished.

"Absolutely not," Aurora said firmly.

"Why?"

"The Lannisters will have her locked away in a tower somewhere. Looking for her would just be a clever way to commit suicide."

Robb conceded.

"Then I want to rescue my sister," Robb said.

"Do you have a death wish?" Aurora asked.

"I will not allow my family to be hostages to my enemies. Who knows what they're doing to Sansa now that she's married to Tyrion Lannister."

"I'm confident she's in no danger my lord," Aurora said reassuringly, trying to find where the raven had landed, "with you missing and your brothers presumed dead, she's the only legitimate heir left to Winterfell. Even the Lannisters are not foolish enough to harm her."

"That does little to reassure me."

"We'll save her, along with everyone else."

"Hmm," Robb said, noncommittedly.

Aurora searched the surrounding woods but could not find hide nor hair of the raven. It seemed to simply have vanished in the lush thicket of the forest.

"Do you see it?" Aurora asked.

"No," Robb said.

"Damn."

Aurora felt her shoulders slump. She was at a loss again. The raven had led them into the middle of the forest and then abandoned them. Robb watched her for some indication of her thoughts before sitting against a large tree and sharping his sword. Aurora sat next to him, trying to assess what their next move should be. They had walked so far into the forest Aurora couldn't even guess where they were. For all she knew they were still a few miles from the Twins or they were halfway to Riverrun, she couldn't be sure. It seemed as if the raven had muddled her mind. A pain radiated behind her eye, casting a harsh glare on the world around her. She covered her eyes and lowered her head. Robb moved his hand to her back, the pressure was reassuring.

"I'm all right my lord," Aurora said, "I just have an ache behind my eye. It sometimes happens when visions are near."

Robb kept his hand on her back but said nothing. He seemed to have gone still. The sound of raucous singing came to them. Aurora sat up and tried to locate the direction of the singing. She knew she had to find whoever was singing, although she couldn't explain why. Robb had already stood.

"More Lannisters do you think?"

Aurora shook her head.

"No," she said, taking him hand, "come my lord."

She pulled Robb towards the singing, her heart thumping. For the first time since she had saved Robb, she felt like she was on the right path.

"Why are we running towards these strangers?"

"Because that's where the raven led us."

Robb came to a stop, pulling Aurora to a halt. She turned towards him, perplexed.

"You think the raven led us towards singing strangers?"

"That wasn't an ordinary raven and that's the Brotherhood, or at least people who can lead us to the Brotherhood."

"How did you work that out?"

"Who else would sing so loudly in the middle of the forest besides people who aren't afraid?"

"The Lannisters wouldn't be afraid, nor the Boltons."

Aurora shook her head, feeling anxious and bouncing on the balls of her feet. She needed to find the singing men and they were getting further away.

"Only marauders are so boisterous. This is still the North and I'm relatively certain we're in Tully territory. No Lannister would seek out danger and no Bolton would draw so much attention to themselves after betraying you. These marauders pledge allegiances to each other, not a king. Therefore, they sing."

"What?"

"Would your men go singing loudly in the South?"

"Of course not."

"There you are. Come on."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the singing. It grew louder with each step. Aurora felt the grin spread across her face and her heart started to race. Something was coming, something very important, and Aurora couldn't contain her excitement.

"Can't you hurry up?" Aurora yelled, increasing her speed.

"You know I think I've decided," Robb said, "you're completely mad."

"You're still following me. What does that say about you my lord?"

"Fair enough."

Aurora laughed and kept running. The singing was loud enough to be right next to her and yet she could see no one. She stopped running and looked around. It was like the raven, the singing led her half of the way before disappearing.

"Do you see anyone?" Aurora asked.

Robb shook his head. A twig to their left snapped. Aurora pulled Robb closer to her, as if she were trying to hide him. The singing grew louder as a raggedy assemblage of men came ambling towards them merrily. Aurora tried to calm her breath, which was suddenly rapid, but kept her face passive. The men at the front noticed Aurora and Robb first but it spread quickly through the dozen or so others. A scarecrow looking knight, with raggedy armor, gold colored hair and a patch over his eye, stepped forward. He looked at Aurora and Robb like a cat who just cornered a mouse. Aurora stared him down looking determined, hoping no one would notice her shaking hands.

"What have we caught here men?" the scarecrow knight asked, "looks to be the wolf king."

"You didn't catch him," Aurora said, "you caught me, he's just a spare."

The men laughed, but there was something sinister underneath the mirth.

"Who are you then girl?"

"I'm the person who came looking for the Brotherhood without Banners. Luckily for me, I seem to have stumbled upon them."

"Why would a girl who's traveling with the wolf king be looking for us?"

"I need to see your Red Priest."

The scarecrow knight narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why?"

"He's going to help me save Westeros."

The knight started laughing boisterously. The other's followed his lead. Aurora shook her head, feeling riled. The scarecrow waved his hand and the rest of the Brotherhood surrounded Aurora and Robb. Robb pulled his sword and readied himself to fight.

"Put it away my lord," Aurora said, "we're out numbered."

"I will not just surrender and die for a second time."

"Who said we were going to kill you?" the scarecrow asked.

"Please," Aurora pleaded, "there really isn't any time for this. I need to see your Red Priest. I need his help."

"We do not help the nobility," the scarecrow said, "we fight to protect the Smallfolk."

"Well I'm not nobility, and I'm trying to protect the Smallfolk as well."

"King," the scarecrow taunted, "did you know we had your sister recently?"

"Which one?" Robb asked aggressively, brandishing his sword.

"The little she wolf. We were going to ransoms her to your Tully relatives but you'll have to do instead. I'm positive you're worth far more now."

"Leave him be," Aurora commanded, "he's staying with me and I'm going to see your Red Priest. Now take me to him!"

The Brotherhood enclosed their circle around Aurora and Robb. Robb lifted his sword.

"We'll take you to our Priest, but not as free men."

The first member lunged at Robb. He managed to block the sword and swing a blow of his own.

"Stop this now!" Aurora yelled.

Another brotherhood member swung his sword violently at Robb. He dodged it but the blade still sliced his upper arm. Robb yelled, but managed to halt another blow. Aurora glanced around. There was no way for Robb to fight them all off without dying himself. She knew she needed to stop things before they escalated. Robb swung his sword again and knocking another member to the ground. Aurora looked towards the scarecrow.

"Stop this!"

The scarecrow pulled his sword from his sheath and made towards her. Rage rose inside of her, coursing through her veins. Her hands shook with a violent desire to hurt everyone around her and power seemed to emanate from her flesh.

"I said stop!" Aurora yelled.

Everyone around her, including Robb, fell to the ground. Aurora waved her hand again, sending the scarecrow slamming against a tree behind him. She waved her hand a third time, and the man's swords went sailing through the air and pierced him violently in the stomach. The crowd around her went silent. Only the scarecrow gasped for air. Aurora made her way quickly over to him. She knelt and placed her hand on the sword.

"I can save you from this," she hissed, "I can pull this sword from your belly and heal you, but you will take me and the King to your Red Priest, and we will go as free men. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," the scarecrow answered, his voice taught and shaky.

"Good," Aurora said, pulling the sword swiftly from his stomach.

The man groaned loudly, as blood poured from his gaping wound. Aurora placed her hand on the wound and closed her eyes. Her power was drained but she knew she had enough to heal the man. She focused all her energy until she could feel the wound healing under her hand. When she opened her eyes, the blood had stopped. There was no indication anything had even happened to the man, besides a tear in his clothes. The scarecrow seemed astonished by what had just happened. Aurora got to her feet and offered the man her hand. He took it and stood.

"Now take us to your Red Priest."

"Of course," he said with reluctant amusement, as if being stabbed and then instantly healed was just a fun trick.

The scarecrow motioned for the others to start walking. Every member of the Brotherhood was eyeing Aurora with apprehension, but she wasn't troubled. Her only concern was Robb. She ran to him and checked his wound. It was shallow but still bleed profusely, soaking his white tunic.

"I'll have to wait to heal this," Aurora said.

"No need," Robb said, "it's barley a scratch. There's no need for you to heal every wound I receive."

Aurora just shook her head, but didn't argue. She had an inkling the King would prove to be stubborn on this matter.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?"

"Protecting me."

"Do you believe I'd let harm come to you? Not after all the times you've protected me."

"I still appreciate anyone who keeps me from being stabbed with a sword."

"I supposed that's an appropriate thing to be grateful for."

Aurora nodded. The Brotherhood marched swiftly through the forest, resuming their raucous singing again. The scarecrow hung back slightly, watching Aurora out of the corner of his good eye. Aurora made sure she kept herself between the knight and the King.

"Why are you staring at me scarecrow knight?" Aurora asked.

The knight laughed with great mirth at the moniker.

"Trying to determine what your motive for meeting with my Red Priest is, witch of wolves."

Aurora smiled slightly.

"I told you," Aurora said, "he's going to help me save Westeros."

"How, pray tell, is he going to assist you with such a lofty ambition?"

"What concern is that of yours?" Aurora asked, keeping her tone cheeky.

"We are a Brotherhood. If our Red Priest joins you, we all join you."

"I appreciate that level of loyalty, but I do not need him to join me. I need him to help me discern a vision."

"You see visions in the flames."

"No, I don't need flame to see my visions. I'm not a red witch."

"Yet you still have visions?"

"I pray to the Old Gods."

The knight nodded. Aurora glanced at her hand, it had started tingling slightly. She had only ever felt that tingling when she had encountered people touched by magic. Aurora eyed the knight.

"How many times have you died scarecrow?" Aurora asked.

His expression changed ever so slightly, as if he had suddenly encountered an animal that was more deadly than he previously thought.

"You're very clever aren't you witch of wolves?"

"Exceptionally," Aurora countered.

The scarecrow gave her one last amused glanced before moving to the front of the group. Aurora looked towards Robb. His face was pensive and he seemed deep in thought. She wished in that moment that it was possible for her to read minds. She granted him his private thoughts, turning her attention to their traveling companions. They were marching deeper into the forest. The group had regained their high spirits and started singing again. Aurora liked the jovial nature of the song but it did little to quell her apprehension. She knew her vision and the raven had led her to seek out the Red Priest, but it terrified her. She did not pray to R'hllor and felt his followers were zealots or worse, dangerous cultists. She was aware that Stannis Baratheon, and his Red Witch, had begun burning those who they felt were heretics or dangerous to Stannis' bid for king. It did not endear R'hllor nor his followers, to her.

The Brotherhood kept marching forward, but there seemed to be no destination in sight. Aurora worried she and Robb had been fooled into following the marauders into a trap. She grabbed Robb's hand and squeezed it, trying to communicate to him wordlessly. He glanced over at her and her eyes moved to his sword. Robb nodded slightly, moving his hand to the hilt. A large cave mouth loomed in the distance, rising out of the wet snow covered ground. The men moved purposefully towards it. Aurora was bewildered.

"The Brotherhood resides in a cave in the Riverlands?" she asked.

The scarecrow knight gave her an artful glance.

"Are these accommodations not becoming of the King in the North and his witch?"

"No," Aurora said, "I'm just astonished. I would assume the champions of the Smallfolk would reside amongst the people."

"Our enemies are everywhere," the scarecrow said, "as are yours. We needed a place where no wolves nor lions could trample. You must appreciate the need for cautiousness."

"More than you know good ser," Aurora said, "lead the way to your Red Priest."

He gave her a mock bow and offered her his hand. Aurora took it. The rest of the men had already entered the dark mouth of the cave. It was large inside, and the sound of running water echoed throughout the cave. Flaming torches lit their surroundings. Everything was slick with a light coat of moister. The air was warm and clammy. A few dozen men were gathered around a raging fire. Women and children were arranged around them and everyone seemed to notice the arrival of Aurora, Robb and their Brotherhood guard. Aurora looked around for the Red Priest. A tall man stood facing away from them. His shaggy hair was grey and he wore armor that was old and mismatched. She knew he was who she had come to see.

"The Red Priest good lady," the scarecrow said, "Thoros of Myr."

"What have you brought to our humble hall, Beric Dondarrion?" the tall man asked.

"This is the witch of wolves,' Beric answered, "and she wants to meet with you."

The tall man turned and gave them an appraising look.

"The King in the North is alive," Thoros said, "and he has a witch with him. However did he manage that?"

Aurora stepped forward.

"Disregard him Red Priest," she said, "I'm here to seek your council."

"In what witch of wolves?"

"I need your help to discern my vision. You can't understand the importance of this without seeing it, but please trust me."

"Why is this vision so significant that you think I would assist the King in the North's witch?"

"Because you fight for the Smallfolk and I've seen the end of Westeros," Aurora answered, "My visions are the only way to save them."

The Red Priest remained silent for a few moments, contemplating Aurora's words. His look felt penetrating. Aurora crossed her arms across her chest in an attempt to guard herself. She moved a few steps back until she felt Robb against her back. His broad chest and strong arms felt comforting. He placed his hand on her forearm. The Red Priest cracked a jovial smile.

"Have a seat by the fire witch of wolves," Thoros said, "and we'll discern on your vision."


	6. Discern

Aurora made her way towards the fire. It felt as if every eye was upon her. She had subconsciously reached for Robb's hand but he was held back by Beric. She glanced back.

"The witch goes alone," he said.

Robb looked briefly alarmed before rearranging his features into a reassuring smile.

"I'll be here," Robb said, "if you need me."

Aurora nodded and turned back towards the fire. The men, women and children of the Brotherhood were still watching her with varying degrees of curiosity and weariness. Thoros had sat down on a large wooden log, away from the rest of his companions. Aurora took her seat next to him, her hands shaking. Thoros was still giving her that penetrating stare but she pretended to ignore it, feigning confidence she did not feel. The fire burned hot, causing her skin to flush. For a moment no one spoke, the only sound the crackling of the fire and the dripping of water in the distance.

"I'm not confident where to begin," Aurora said.

"Stare into the fire," Thoros said, "it should revel to us what we need to see."

"I am not a red witch. I don't need fire to have visions nor do I believe to the Lord of Light."

"I know all this girl. Yet, this does not mean the Lord of Light doesn't believe in you witch of wolves."

Aurora gave Thoros a perplexed look, but he just smiled.

"Just stare into the flames," he said, taking her hand.

Aurora gripped his hand tightly and looked into the fire. A warmth seemed move through Thoros' skin and enter her own. She felt her eyes roll into her head as her mind was consumed with a furious flood of images. She saw the fire or dragons, and the ice of White walkers. She saw blood and destruction, but she also saw the quiet snow covering every inch of Westeros. The hazy image of the true heir came to her again, but she could still not make him out. The only thing that registered was a feeling of intense warmth at the sight of him, although what that meant she had no idea. There were images of a flaming sword, and the unfortunate wielder. Finally, she saw the amity that would come if all the pieces being put in their proper place before the fire came but she still couldn't figure out whom the pieces were. She only saw a wolf, the sun, a stag, a lion and a dragon, which she knew were the symbols of different houses, but that did little to help her. Each family had a myriad of people who could prove to be helpful and many more who would prove to be detrimental. She concentrated all her energy on the true heir, convinced he was the most important piece. Whoever sat on the Iron Throne, would dictate the outcome of the rest of the war, that much she knew.

The heat in her hand slowly dissipated and she felt herself coming out of her trance. Aurora opened her eyes, trying to stop the room from spinning and regain her bearings. Thoros had dropped her hand and was deep in through, stroking his chin as he stared absently at the fire. Aurora remained silent, waiting for Thoros to speak and illuminate what she had seen.

"What do you make of what you've seen?" Thoros asked, still looking at the fire.

"I'm not sure, it's all chaotic in my mind. I know I need to find the correct people and put them in the correct positions of power before the dragon girl gets to our boarders, but that is the extent to which I've worked it out."

"How do you propose to achieve what so many others have failed to do?"

"What would that be?"

"Put your king on the Iron Throne."

"Form an army, including wildlings, give more autonomy to the Smallfolk and find some powerful allies," Aurora answered, unsurely.

She knew how foolish she sounded. Her plan was no different than the other houses fighting to gain some semblance of control of their corner of Westeros, but she was not a strategist. She had been dragged into this fight by visions beyond her control. Suddenly she had to learn everything possible about conquering a kingdom and she had to learn it all as she went. It was overwhelming for the daughter of a whore and a mysterious man. Thoros began to laugh.

"Is that what you truly believe your visions were showing you, how to put a man you cannot see on a throne you do not believe in?"

Aurora nodded with earnest sincerity.

"For one with such raw power coursing through them, your inability to understand your own visions is astonishing."

"Then explain it to me," Aurora pleaded, "how do I save Westeros from the fire."

"You are not supposed to prevent the fire you're supposed to bring the fire."

"What?"

"You, witch of wolves, are an enigma. You are not a child of R'hllor but the Great Other. Ice and death surround you wherever you wander, and yet you will lead the people of Westeros to the light."

"By finding the true heir?" Aurora asked.

"No," Thoros said, "but you knew this already, did you not Aurora."

"How do you know my name?"

Thoros pulled a sword from the behind the log and placed it in front of Aurora's feet. She eyed it with hesitation, as if afraid it would attack her of its own volition.

"Do you think it was mere chance that you stumbled upon my brothers while you were searching for them?"

"No," Aurora said, "I followed a raven."

Thoros eyed her.

"That means others have seen what I have seen in the flames."

"Which is what?"

"Pick up that sword Aurora."

"No," she said defiantly.

'I saw your arrival days ago, but I've known of you for months. Now pick up the sword."

Aurora shook her head, unwilling to prove what Thoros suspected about her.

"Does the young king know why you're unwilling to hold a sword for too long?"

"No, because there's nothing to know. I am not who you think I am."

"What do I think you are Aurora?" Thoros asked.

"I do not worship the Red God. I will save Westeros by finding the true heir and getting him on the Iron Throne."

Thoros picked up the sword he had laid at Aurora's feet and held it out to her.

"If you're not who I think," he said, "then take the sword."

Aurora glanced around the cave. Robb was still standing resolutely in the same spot as she had left him. His brows were furrowed and she suddenly wondered how much he could hear. She didn't want him to know what Thoros was going to reveal. She didn't want Robb to think she had lied to him, because she had not. Even if Thoros was correct, which Aurora refused to acknowledge, it did not mean that her plan was forfeit. Everyone had a different interpretation of savior, and she was going to go by hers, not some Red Priest who followed a violent god. She looked back towards Thoros and slowly wrapped her hands around the hilt of the sword. It was cold against her skin. For a moment, it felt as if everyone inside the cave had stopped breathing. The hilt of the sword grew quickly warm in her hand. The blade started to glow faintly. Aurora felt herself struggling to breath. She refused to acknowledge what was happening. A grin slid across Thoros' face. The blade grew brighter as she held it and it warmed until it was hard for her to hold, but Aurora could not let go. She wanted to prove that she wasn't what he believed her to be. A small flame ignited on the tip of the blade. Aurora gasped and released the sword, but it was too late. Thoros had been vindicated.

"Azor Ahai," Thoros said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"No," Aurora said, jumping to her feet.

"Sit down girl," he said, but his voice suddenly maintained an air of respect.

Aurora sat, despite herself.

"You were not incorrect in your assessment of your visions Aurora," Thoros said, "you will find the true heir and you place him on the Iron Throne, but you will not do it with an army. You'll do it with fire. You will put your two kings on their thrones but the people of Westeros will bow down to you Aurora."

"Two kings?" Aurora asked.

"The North, and the Iron Throne," Thoros said.

Aurora focused on the breath in her lungs. It was the only thing that seemed real and she was going to hold tightly to anything real.

"You cannot fight dragons with fire."

"You're the child of the Great Other," Thoros said, "you'll brandish ice as effortlessly as fire."

Aurora felt frantic.

"Is there any other interpretation? Could I merely be tasked with finding Azor Ahai? I mean he's the prince who was promised, I am not a man and I am not of noble blood."

"We are who we are Aurora. The Prince who was promised and the Azor Ahai are not necessarily the same person. Red God has shown me who you are and he led you here to discover it for yourself. You cannot be surprised by this. All your life you've been called the child of the Stranger. Your father worshiped the Many-Faced God. Death had always followed you, even as a child. You knew this that day in the brothel, and you know it now. Life and death was always yours to command. Now you will decide the fate of Westeros."

"I thank you for your help," Aurora said hastily, "but I must leave now."

She was more confused than when she entered the cave, the Red Priest giving her nothing but more questions, but she knew she needed to get out. She longed for the fresh air outside the cave and the sunshine. The cave had become sweltering and her head was clouded. She turned and her eyes landed on Robb. The mere sight of him felt like seeing fire on a cold dark night, it was a refuge from the storm. He was strong and real and proof that she knew how to interpret her own visions.

"Wait," Thoros called.

Aurora stopped and turned.

"You'll see that I am correct as times passes but for now let me leave you with advice on the next stages of your journey to find your true heir."

"All right," Aurora said, "how do I find him?"

"That I do not know," Thoros answered, "but I do know another you must find to aid you on your journey."

"Who?"

"Go to the inn at the crossroads and inquire about a man named Gendry Waters. He is our brother, and he will help you."

"Why do you think we need his help?"

"He's a smith and talented with a sword. You are a very powerful witch but there are thousands of obstacles between you and the two thrones. You need someone else to help you protect your king there. You'll know him by a handcrafted helmet he carries in the shape of a bull."

"Fine," Aurora said, "I'll find this smith. Anything else you can help me with?"

"Your plan to venture to the North is correct. You'll need the Wildlings if you have any hope of securing the North behind the Starks again. Journey to the Wall but be weary, there is a Red Witch there who is a formidable foe for you. Do not try to fight her if becoming allies is even a slight option."

Aurora nodded, and made her way towards Robb, desperate to escape the cave. She reached him and gripped onto him, thankful for the solidness of his broad shoulders.

"Aurora," Thoros called again.

She turned slightly, but refused to unhand Robb.

"We will see each other again. When the Red God commands it, the Brotherhood will find you and assist you in saving Westeros."

"I look forward to it," Aurora said, "Till then."

She reached for Robb's hand and led him out of the cave. No one called after them, but Aurora kept running anyways. Neither of them spoke until they were far from the cave and the sun had started to sink into the horizon. Aurora had no inkling of which direction they had run in, nor where they had ended up, but it didn't matter. She just wanted to distance herself from the Red Priest and his words of prophecy. Robb grabbed Aurora's wrist.

"Aurora stop," Robb said, halting her.

Her breath was heavy and she was shaking, her skin prickling with anxiety. Robb looked down at her with concern. Aurora cast her eyes towards the ground. She had no desire to talk about what Thoros of Myr had said to her, although she wondered how much Robb had actually managed to overhear.

"We need to move," Aurora said.

"It's near dusk Aurora. We've been walking since morning. We need to find shelter."

Aurora conceded. The fatigue was suddenly evident the longer they stood still. Her mind was overwhelmed as was her body. They needed to rest and plan the next part of their journey. Aurora did not have any idea where the inn at the crossroads was, but Robb did. For the next few hours Robb hunted while Aurora gathered kindling for a fire and made a makeshift shelter. It may not have been Winterfell but it was comfortable enough, enhanced by her magical abilities. Robb returned, as night fell, with two pheasants and a rabbit. Aurora was thoroughly impressed by his skill. They ate in silence for a while, both engrossed by their own thoughts.

"Do you think what he said is true?" Robb asked, breaking the silence.

Aurora slumped.

"I honestly have no idea."

"How did you light that sword?"

Aurora just shook her head, grasping for words.

"I think you need to be honest with me," Robb said firmly, "I've trusted you blindly until today but now I need some answers."

"I agree. I'll tell you whatever you want."

"What do you see in your visions?" Robb asked.

"I see what will happen if things continue on the path they're currently on. The dragon girl will come and because Westeros it's so fractured, it falls with little resistance. A few try to fight but it'll be futile. No one in Westeros will be able to put their own petty squabbles aside to come together and form an army. Her army was trained from childhood and are fiercely loyal. She'll take the Iron Throne without much difficulty. However, the Targayren and her dragons are nothing compared to the true horror. The White Walkers are coming and they are more terrible than you can imagine. The Targayren girl will have a strong army but her army will consist of desert people. They'll mostly die of exposer before the White Walkers make it to Winterfell. Her army hasn't the faintest idea how to be cold, they can't compensate and they'll be easily disposed of. Once the dragon is gone, the few remaining nobles will try to protect the people but they'll be overrun. In less than a year Westeros will be consumed by the ice."

Robb's mouth was agape when she finished. He looked horrified, not that Aurora would have faulted him. Hearing that your home is going to be destroyed by two current unassailable forces, was alarming.

"Do you truly believe you can stop this?"

"Yes," Aurora answered honestly, "and so does the Red Priest. We just have two different interpretations of how."

"He thinks you're Azor Ahai," Robb said, more inquisitive than accusatory.

"I'm not," Aurora said sternly.

"You did light that sword."

"It's a story my lord, from a religion neither of us even believe in. I'm not some mythical savior who's going to fight evil with a flaming sword. I'm going to save Westeros by creating a united land instead of this fractured mess it currently is. It the only hope any of us have of surviving what's coming."

"A united land consisting of two kingdoms?"

"Two peaceful kingdoms are more effective than one kingdom in constant turmoil. As long as both the kingdoms are willing to work together, a central army can be formed against the White Walkers"

Robb contemplated her words. Aurora had noticed Robb always considered all her words with great care, as if he was afraid not doing so would result in the wrong decision. She wondered why he was so concerned.

"Was it worth meeting with the Red Priest then?"

"Well he did say I wasn't completely wrong in my assessment. That was something I suppose. Also, he told us where to go next. We could use another sword."

"If we're going to make it all the way to the wall, we need more than just two swords and a witch."

"Well that's what we at the moment," Aurora said with a shrug, "might as well make the best of it."

"You're very optimistic," Robb said, disillusionment evident in his voice.

"Weren't you once too? Otherwise, why would you have taken on the burden of becoming king of a seceding country?"

"I suppose I was but, a knife to the side will cure that."

Aurora shook her head.

"You're still an optimist. Otherwise, why would you be following me unless you thought something good could come from it."

Robb grinned at her. She gripped his hand and squeezed it. A look of recall came over Robb's face.

"Maybe you should get some sleep my lord. I'll stay awake and keep watch for now."

"Wake me in a few hours," he said.

Aurora agreed with a nod. Robb laid back and was asleep within a few moments. Aurora leaned over to make sure he was asleep. When she was satisfied he was, she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a single golden coin. Engraved on it was the face of the king and the name Robb Stark. Aurora gave a sigh of relief. It meant she was still on the correct path. Every now and then the coin would change. The face would be of a pretty young girl and the engraving would say Daenerys Targaryen. Aurora knew she needed to do everything within her power to prevent that series of events from coming to pass and changing the coin forever. She shoved the coin back in her pocket and looked up at the clear sky, counting the stars.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and liked. You're all awesome. I wanted to give specific shout outs to people so here we go._

 _2 guest reviews: thank you both so much. I'm glad you like Aurora and think I'm a talented writer. That made my day. I hope you keep reading and enjoying._

 _Lady-Hufflepuff-92: 'Im glad your enjoying my story. I tried to write Robb as close to the book/ show as possible but it's hard because he's not a POV character and I dislike the Talisa story line in the show because I think it ruins Robb a bit. I'm glad people are still enjoying him._

 _Trap3r: I appreciate the advice. However Aurora is not the Prince who was promised she is the Azor Ahai and I'm using the theory that they're two different people in my story. That is one of the things I didn't change but there is a twist if you keep reading. I'd love you to give it a try but if you don't thanks for reading and reviewing as far as you did._

 _Please keep reviewing, favoriting and following. Happy Reading!_


	7. Journeyman

The wind was cold against his skin, waking him from his deep sleep. Robb opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. For weeks now, he had found himself sleeping on the forest floor with Aurora next to him. It was not entirely unpleasant, Aurora's magic made it bearable, but it was also not his preference. He also wasn't fond of the fact that they were walking to the Inn at the Crossroads on foot. Aurora kept assuring him they would find horses soon enough but it never seemed to happen. She did remind him he had asked her not to steal anymore and they had no money for horses, nor anything to barter. She told him that unless they found someone very dim or very generous, they were forced to walk.

Robb groaned and shut his eyes, trying to sleep for a moment longer. Aurora stirred besides him. He feigned sleep, having no true desire to start on their way again, but he could feel Aurora's eyes upon him. She turned away from her.

"I know you're awake my lord," Aurora said accusatorily.

"Hmm."

"We need to get moving. We've slept too late and lost some of the sun. I was hoping we'd make it to the inn today but now it seems unlikely."

"We'll make it," Robb said, giving up on his rouse.

"I'm glad your confident my lord, but we'll never get there if you keep pretending to sleep."

Robb rolled over again and glared at her, but she just grinned and handed him some leftover pheasant. He took it and sat up begrudgingly. Aurora pulled her hair into another braid and stood up. Robb was impressed by her ability to remain clean throughout their journey, although her hair still looked like a wild lion's mane. He washed his face in the small stream surrounding their camp, the cold of the water waking him completely. Aurora gathered up their belongings and turned towards him.

"Ready then?" Aurora asked.

Robb shook the excess water from his face and stood up. Neither of them seemed to have any desire to speak. The fatigue of their journey, and constant companionship, was starting to wear on both of them. Robb was grateful for Aurora saving his life yet she still wasn't disclosing much about herself nor her plans. He truly despised the lack of control over his own situation. He wanted to find his wife, and figure out what happened to his uncle, but Aurora would not concede. She was convinced doing either of those things would get them both killed. A part of him knew if the Lannisters were looking for him, which was a safe assumption, seeking out known allies was not a wise move. Yet, he wasn't accustomed to having his actions fully directed by another and he wasn't always confident Aurora truly knew what she was doing. She had willingly followed a three eyed raven to find the Brotherhood.

Robb nodded and led the way towards the road. Aurora stopped him and pulled his hood over his head. He gave her a subtle smile before continuing on their way.

They met no one as they wandered. The only sound they heard was the whispering of the relentless wind. There was no snow on the ground but Robb could feel it in the air. Everything felt sharp and crisp against his skin. It felt as if it was getting colder even in the south. Robb glanced at Aurora and wondered if what she had been telling him about the White Walkers was real. He had believed her in the moment but then logic had returned. White Walkers where the creatures of fairy stories, told to frighten disobedient children. They were not a real threat to the people of Westeros. Yet, since meeting Aurora, he had seen a three eyed raven and a sword catch fire. He thought maybe it was time to begin seeing the White Walkers as more than a scary story.

"How much longer do we have?" Aurora asked.

"Long enough," Robb answered.

Aurora sighed and wrinkled her nose.

"If you dwell on the journey, it'll seem longer."

"True," Aurora agreed, looking towards the sky, "well then answer a question and distract me."

"All right."

"Why did the Freys betray you?" Aurora asked, "The Bolton's motive seems obvious. With the Starks gone they were the largest and most powerful house in the North. They would become Wardens of the realm, but the Freys seem to have no real motive."

"You're asking me to explain why the Freys tried to assassinate me at my uncle's wedding?"

"Despite what you might imagine," Aurora said, "I know very little about the political goings on of Westeros' nobles. There seems to be little motive in labeling yourself as a known betrayer though. What motive did Walder Frey have?"

Robb laughed bitterly.

"He was a bitter old man whose pride was injured," he answered.

Aurora furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I was betrothed to marry Walder Frey's daughter but I broke the betrothal and married Jeyne. My uncle Edmure married Roslin to make amends to Walder but I suppose it did little to soothe his bruised ego."

"Why did you break the betrothal? That seems out of character for you. You won't allow me to steal horses because it's not honorable. Yet, you'll break a betrothal."

"I found myself in a situation where every option meant I dishonored someone. I made the choice I could live with."

"Which was?"

Robb couldn't understand why he was being so honest with Aurora. He owed her no explanations, but it almost felt as if he needed to explain himself to someone. He needed someone to understand why he made the choices he made. He wanted to ease the guilt that still seethed inside of him. His mother and his men had died because of the decision he had made that night at the Crag. He wanted someone to forgive him and Aurora had seemed to be the forgiving type.

"I took Jeyne's maidenhood," Robb explained, "I couldn't allow myself to leave and dishonor her. It would have ruined any prospects of marriage she would have had and her reputation."

Aurora laughed. Robb suddenly felt defensive and shot her an angered glance. Aurora stopped laughing and bit her lip, looking bashful.

"I'm sorry my lord," Aurora said, "but I grew up in a brothel. A girl's maidenhood was not what I expected you'd give up a kingdom for."

"Well I grew up in the North, where your honor is all you have to live by."

"Was it just because she was a lady or would you marry me after taking my maidenhood?"

"Excuse me?" Robb asked.

"Well I'm a maiden. If you took my maidenhood would you marry me and give up the North again?"

"You're not a maiden," Robb said, with a laugh.

"Yes I am. Of course I am. I'm not married and no one would have dare tried to sell me in the brothel. I was far too dangerous."

Robb was startled by her revelation. He hadn't given the status of her virginity much thought but knowing she had grown up in a brothel made it a forgone conclusion. He had just assumed she had been sold at some point in her past. It had never occurred to him she had made it out still a maiden. It did make sense, given her abilities, but it was surprising.

"Are you really so stunned my lord?"

Robb felt his cheeks reddening with humiliation. He stammered some words of apology. Aurora smiled kindly and put her arm around his shoulder, stretching on tip toe to reach.

"Don't be ashamed of your assumption my lord. I would think the same thing of myself."

Robb was grateful for her compassion.

"If you're wondering. I think what you did was very brave. It's often so simple to run away from our mistakes. The fact that you stayed and did what you believed was right is very telling of the kind of man you are."

"What kind of man is that?"

"A king."

Her words filled him with pride and warmth. Robb realized why he had been so mindlessly following her. Aurora always seemed to know the correct words to say to instantly pacify any worried in his mind. It was a valuable skill to have. One Robb hoped would work on more than just himself.

"Also," Aurora said, "there's a large difference between me and Jeyne."

"Which is?"

"I would never let you give up your kingdom and I'd be a terrible queen."

Robb agreed good-humoredly. Aurora nudged him lightheartedly and moved away. The rest of the journey went by quickly enough. The sun had set long before they made it to the inn but both had agreed they would not spend another night sleeping in the forest. The sight of a bed and fire were enough to make Robb almost weep. He had no memory of a better night sleep in his entire life and no one seemed intent on killing them, so Aurora seemed to rest well also. For one night all they needed to concern themselves with was resting. Robb had forgotten what a simple, yet exquisite, pleasure just sleeping was. He doubted he would get the pleasure again for a long while.

The next morning had dawned bright. Robb awoke and found Aurora sitting by the window deep in thought. He sat up and watched her for a moment. Her eyes were closed which he assumed meant she was not having a vision, but he was hesitant to disturb her. Aurora was still a mysterious creature to Robb. One he still regarded with the same caution as a wild animal. The sunlight through the window made her curls look like gold.

"Why are you watching me, my lord?" Aurora asked, keeping her eyes shut.

Robb looked away nonchalantly.

"How are we going to find this Gendry person?" he asked, ignoring her question.

She opened one eye and glanced at Robb.

"I was assuming we'd just ask someone for the smith, but you didn't answer my question."

"And I won't," Robb answered, "get ready, we're wasting time."

They made their way from the third story to the bottom floor of the inn. There were orphan children wandering around the three floors of the building. They all eyed Robb and Aurora with great interest, making Robb apprehensive. He had no way of truly knowing who would recognize him and betray him for a few coins. An unrecognizable paranoia was taking over his mind, making him distrustful where he had once believed in people. It worried him, because he was starting to see a stranger when he caught his reflection. The inn was mostly empty, despite the few raggedy orphan children who were running about the bottom floor tavern. The owner, a young girl called Long Jeyne who had met them the previous evening with a kind knowing smile, was sitting at a table cleaning laundry. She looked up at them with the same smile as before, reassuring Robb in a way only Aurora had been able to achieve since the Red Wedding. Aurora and Robb swapped a quick glance before making their way to Jeyne.

"Yes?" Jeyne asked, putting down her washing.

"Is there a smith named Gendry about?" Aurora asked.

The innkeeper gave her an appraising look.

"Why?"

"We were told he could be useful to us," Aurora answered.

"By whom?"

"No one who wishes him harm. In fact, it's someone who calls themselves Gendry's brother."

The word brother seemed to stir something inside Jeyne. She glanced around the room. A gaggle of orphans was standing timidly nearby, like newborn lambs. Jayne motioned for one of the children to come forward. A little boy with soft brown hair and large green eyes moved towards her. She bent to the boy's ear and whispered something. The boy nodded and ran swiftly from the inn.

"Sit over there," Jeyne said, pointing to a far table, "Gendry will be here."

"How will we know it's truly him?" Aurora asked.

"Why would I intentionally intend to fool you?" Jeyne asked, "you wanted the smith, I'm providing you with the smith."

Robb mistrusted the innkeeper, despite her kind smile, but there seemed to be no other option. He gripped Aurora's hand and led her towards the table. The lamb like orphans watched them, but Robb resolutely ignored them.

"Why do you think there's such mystery surrounding this smith?" Robb asked.

"These are violent times my lord," Aurora said, "no one trusts anyone. If you have a smith with even rudimentary talent, you protect him. Smiths are valuable during war."

"No there's something more," Robb said, looking around, "this man is something more than just a craftsman."

"I suppose."

The door to the inn opened and the little boy walked in followed by man around Robb's age. He was tall and had the muscular frame of others in her profession. His hair and beard were dark. He seemed reserved and stubborn, with hard blue eyes. He glanced at the room and his gaze landed upon Robb and Aurora. He gave them an evaluating stare before moving towards them. Aurora straightened up and threw back her shoulders, throwing her golden hair behind her back. Robb was confused by her behavior. It was almost as if she was trying to make herself look more attractive. He had never seen her act in such a way before, despite their several weeks together. It made him slightly agitated. Gendry stopped at their table but did not sit. Aurora gave him her brightest smile, her eyes large like a kitten.

"You were looking for me?" Gendry asked, a large and expertly crafted bull shaped helmet in his hand.

"We were sent to find you," Aurora answered.

"By who?"

"Sit down," Aurora said, motioning towards the chair.

Gendry looked at Robb. He still had not removed his hood, making himself look distrustful.

"Take down your hood," Gendry commanded.

"He can't," Aurora said, "not until we know we can trust you. I apologize but we could be in danger if we put out trust in the wrong people."

"You came looking for me."

"That is true," Aurora said, "yet, I promised I'd keep him alive first so you'll understand why I must keep him safe."

"What?" Gendry asked, looking genuinely bewildered.

"Please sit Gendry."

He stood resolutely in his spot. Aurora exhaled, clearly trying to evaluate how best to selvage what was happening.

"I'm Aurora," she said, "and I need your help."

"With what?"

"Saving Westeros from obliteration."

Gendry's eyes went large with disbelief. Whatever he had been expecting, Robb was doubtful being propositioned to save Westeros was something he ever considered. Gendry fell into the seat next to Aurora.

"Who sent you?" Gendry asked.

"Thoros of Myr."

"Why?"

"He told me you were good with a sword and we need another sword."

"How would I help you save Westeros?"

"We need to get to the Wall and we have no hope of making it without assistance."

"Last time I assisted someone to the Wall, I was kidnapped and almost murdered," Gendry said.

"Well I won't allow that to happen," Aurora said, "and I'm very trustworthy. As long as I still have breath in my lungs, I won't let anyone murder you."

Gendry's eyes moved towards Robb, whose face was still obscured by his hood. Robb wasn't sure what to make of the odd blacksmith. He couldn't figure out if the man was clever and guarded, or dim and slow.

"Why won't he take off his hood?" Gendry asked, "What's he hiding?"

"His identity," Aurora said, "clearly."

Robb chuckled softly. Gendry's jaw clenched. He did not seem amused by Aurora's wit. Aurora bit her lip and sighed.

"We need to make sure we can trust you before we reveal the identity of my companion there," Aurora explained.

"Thoros of Myr trusts me," Gendry said.

"As true as that is, I'm not positive I trust him."

"You followed his advice. You found me."

"Do you look favorably on the Starks?" Aurora asked.

Gendry eyed her as if he was trying to work out if her question was a trap or not. It seemed to be giving him a great deal of difficultly. Robb himself felt slightly thrown by the bluntness of the question. It was risky to openly announce your allegiances, especially around those who might not share those allegiances.

"I once met Lord Stark."

"When?" Robb asked, unable to help himself.

Gendry jumped at the sound of Robb's voice. Aurora shot Robb a disapproving glance and shook her head slightly.

"He came to visit me when he was the Hand to King Robert. He wanted to buy my helmet but I wouldn't sell it to him. He was kind about it."

"Why did he visit you?" Aurora asked.

Gendry shrugged and shook his head.

"Lord Arryn visited me as well, neither would explain why."

Aurora furrowed her brow slightly, as if Gendry had given her a pieces to a puzzle she hadn't know she was missing.

"All right," Aurora said slowly, "so you view them favorably."

"More than favorably," Gendry said, a slight melancholy in his voice, "yet I betrayed one, so I'm not sure I'd be welcomed by them now."

"What do you mean," Robb asked, ignoring Aurora's warning.

Gendry took a deep breath.

"I promised I'd escort Arya Stark to the Twins and her brother King Robb. I never followed through and I let her go off without me?"

"What do you mean?" Robb asked.

"When we met with the Brotherhood, I decided to stay with them. Arya was still determined to get to the Twins so she left without me."

"Why didn't you go with her? She's just a little girl."

"She may be a girl," Gendry said with a slight smile, "but she's not little. She's tough and good with a sword. The Brotherhood is the closest thing I ever had to a family. The most she could offer me was a place as her brother's smith."

"What was so wrong with that?" Robb asked, feeling the anger inside of him raging again.

"Nothing," Gendry said, "I wish I had gone now. Her mother and all her brother's men were slaughtered. No one knows where the king is and I'm not even confident Arya is still alive."

"Who did you send her off with?" Robb asked, "you didn't let her go off alone did you?"

"I wasn't her master nor her minder," Gendry said, "She was determined and no one would have stopped her. She went off with the Hound."

Robb felt as if he had been stabbed again. All the air rushed from his lungs. He ripped the hood from his cloak and stood up. Gendry looked bewildered. Robb doubted Gendry knew him by looks. His looks favored the Tullys not the Starks, unlike Arya and Jon.

"The Hound," Robb stammered with rage, "you sent my sister off with the Hound? She's a little girl and you sent her with a member of King Joffrey's kingsgaurd?"

Gendry's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped.

"You're Robb Stark."

"Yes I am," Robb yelled, "and you let my sister die!"

"My lord, stop," Aurora said.

Robb ignored her protest and bolted from the table. He pushed his way through the front door and out into the cold air.

"Do not even think about moving," he heard Aurora warn Gendry.

The snow was falling softly onto the ground around him. He heard Aurora push the door open but he said nothing. She stood silently besides him for a few moments. He knew she wanted to say something but she stayed quiet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the look of concern on her face. It did nothing but exacerbate his already irritated state.

"Stop," Robb said.

"My lord," Aurora started.

"No, he sent a little girl off alone, in the middle of a war, with a known enemy."

"The Hound abandoned the Lannisters during the Battle of Blackwater. They want him more than her."

"Gendry still should have protected her."

"Why? She's not his family and she wasn't even his lady."

"Because!" Robb yelled.

"Because it was the honorable thing to do," Aurora answered, "and because you weren't there to do it."

Robb felt his shoulders slump. He rubbed his eye and looked towards Aurora. She gave him one of her warm reassuring smiled and rested her head on his forearm.

"I told you," Aurora said, "honor like a Stark is rare. You can't punish those who do not possess it."

"We can't trust him."

"I think we can trust him more than you realize. Guilt is a powerful motivator. He clearly wants to repent for his sins against the Starks."

Robb shook his head.

"I already told you," Aurora said, "as long as I have a lung in my breath. I won't let you die."

The door to the inn opened again. Gendry walked out, looking sheepish. Robb couldn't bring himself to look at the man.

"My Lord," Gendry said, determinedly, "I regret letting Arya go without me. If I could go back, I would have stayed with her. Arya was my friend and I'm truly sorry."

"Will you do anything to make it up to him?" Aurora asked.

"Yes," Gendry said, his voice horse.

Aurora looked towards Robb, who shrugged. He knew she was going to bring Gendry along but he also knew she had good instincts and he trusted her. Aurora poked Gendry in the chest.

"Well then I guess you'll do whatever you can to make sure we make it to the Wall, won't you?"

Gendry nodded.

"If he dies," Aurora said, "I'll kill you."

"Seems fair."

The sound of horse hooves came barreling towards them. Robb pulled his hood over his head as six riders came into view. The men were all wearing the gold and red of the Lannisters and carrying banners bearing lions. Robb felt his heart beating violently against his chest. Aurora grabbed his hand and pulled him slightly behind them.

"We should move," Gendry said.

"How can they know I'm here?" Robb asked.

"They're not here for you," Gendry said.

"How do you know that?" Robb asked.

"They're here for me."

Robb and Aurora both turned towards him.

"I'm Robert Baratheon bastard."

"Are you serious?" Aurora asked, exasperatedly.

"Well Stannis Baratheon had his witch use my blood for some spell and then tried to kill me, so yes."

"Why are they here now?" Robb asked.

"Joffrey's dead," Gendry said, "I guess that puts me on the list of heirs for the Iron Throne."

For the second time that day, Robb felt as if he had been stabbed again. They had sought out, and enlisted the help of, Robert Baratheon's bastard. As if their journey wasn't dangerous enough.

"Seven hells!" Aurora said.

"Well at least we have a common enemy," Robb said.

"What is the likelihood we can make it out of this without fighting?" Aurora asked.

Robb and Gendry exchanged glances and pulled out their swords.

"Magnificent," she said.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Wow the response to this story has really suprised me. I'm so happy so many people seemed to be enjoying this story and I'm doing my best to keep it as good as possible. Thank you all for your support and please feel free to comment, follow and favorite. _

_Happy Reading!_


	8. Fortify

The Lannister soldiers pulled up their horses and eyed the waiting trio. Aurora took a deep breathing, trying to figure out how to make it out without bloodshed. It was hard enough to keep the King in the North safe and now she was responsible for Robert Baratheon's bastard. It felt like a cruel joke from the gods. Robb and Gendry still had their swords at their sides but the tension was palpable.

"I would keep moving," Aurora said, "there is no place for Lannisters and seeing as how your king is dead, maybe you should listen."

"You should watch your tongue girl," the head soldier barked.

He was tall with dark hair, peppered with gray, and sharp black eyes.

"I'll let you leave alive. That's not a promise I can offer from my men here."

"We have no quarrel with you girl," the soldier said, "and we'll let you live. We're only here for the smith."

Gendry's grip tightened on his sword. Aurora's eyes flickered towards him before going back to the soldier.

"Leave," Aurora said, "run away, back to Kingslanding."

The soldier's eyes moved from Aurora to her companions.

"Which one is the smith?"

"Is there a smith shortage in Kingslanding?"

"I'm losing my patients with you girl. Where is the smith?"

Aurora took a deep breath.

"Please go," she said, trying to hide the pleading in her voice, "this is my attempt to save your life."

The soldier reared back his foot and kicked her in the face. The pain radiated from her cheek up into her eye, temporarily blinding her. Violent rage, the kind she had kept hidden since childhood, filled her. Last time she had felt it was the first time she killed someone and she had restrained herself ever since. Now she was afraid it would consume her again. She dug her fingernails into her palm to combat the anger. Her hand was scrapped from falling onto the gravel, and her palm was bleeding. Aurora started to shake. It felt as if her skin was on fired.

Around her she heard the flurry of battle. Robb and Gendry had ripped the man from his horse. The others soldiers had rallied to defend him, swords drawn. Aurora looked around. Despite being outnumbered Robb and Gendry were proving to be skilled opponents. One soldier had already been dispatched with another, struggling with Gendry, well on his way. Robb had taken on the soldier who had kicked Aurora. She ran her tongue over her cracked teeth. Her mouth had filled with blood and she knew her jaw was cracked. The inescapable rage was taking over her mind. Gendry slashed his sword against his adversary's chest. Blood spilled onto the gravel below. The man fell and Aurora knew his death would be painful. Robb had been surrounded by the remaining four soldiers. Gendry ran quickly to his aid, drawing the attention of one of the soldiers. Robb blocked an attack from the soldier who had kicked her but lost his footing. The soldier raised his sword to deliver a final blow.

"Robb!" Aurora yelled, ignoring her pain.

The soldiers surrounding Robb went crashing to the ground. Gendry whipped around, his eyes wide. Aurora stood, her hands shaking as the full force of her magic coursed through her veins. All, but the soldier who had kicked her, were seizing violently on the ground. Aurora was using her power to slowly strangle them. She could actually feel their throats being crushed by her mind. The soldier who had kicked her pointed his sword at her, but he was still being controlled by her. The fact that he was fighting at all impressed her.

"You made me bleed," Aurora said, blood falling out of her mouth, "I tried to save you and you made me bleed. Now I'm going to make you bleed."

She smiled, ignoring the pain in her jaw. The soldier's nose started to bleed, dropping onto the ground below. Blood slowly started dripping from his mouth, then his ears. When it started dripping from his eyes, he started to scream in pain. Aurora was bleeding him from the inside out, opening his veins and letting him slowly die. The others had already perished. Aurora rubbed her cheek and slowly healed the damage to her jaw. The blood started pouring out of the soldier, until he was soaked in it. Aurora waved her hand and moved the soldier aside. She walked to Robb and offered him her hand. He took it, a bemused look on his face.

"You called me Robb," he said, with a smile.

"That's what you choose to focus on?"

Robb nodded.

"Well I assumed you trusted me enough to save you by now," Aurora said.

"I liked it."

The soldier fell to the ground, in a puddle of his own blood, dead. Aurora felt her mind regaining control over her magic. Her skin had stopped tingling and the rage had subdued. Her cheek still stung slightly but she had healed the break.

"You're a witch," Gendry said, raising his sword and looking terrified.

"I'm a witch who just saved your life," Aurora said, "so please put down your sword."

"The last witch I met seduced me, put leeches on my skin and planned to kill me. If I hadn't been saved by one of Stannis' men, I'd be dead."

"Well, I have no intention of seducing you nor putting leeches on your skin, and why would I kill you? If I wanted you dead, I would have just given you to those soldiers."

"I've never seen anyone do what you did to those men," Gendry said, motioning around, "you killed them with your mind."

Aurora looked around. The full ramifications of her actions becoming apparent. She had killed four men with her magic, and she had made it painful. Her actions had been vindictive and cruel. The shame rose up in her throat and she cast her eyes to the ground.

"That's not my usual behavior. I have control over it. I just wasn't expecting to be kick in the face and I knew you were in danger. Sometimes my magic takes over, like an instinct."

"Trust me," Robb said, "it's better to have her as your ally. The Lannisters are many things, but they don't surrender easily. They will be sending more men for you, especially if Joffrey is dead and you have a legitimate claim to the Iron Throne. The Brotherhood sent us to find you, which must have meant they knew you were in as much danger as us. This situation could be mutual beneficial for all of us."

"I won't let any witches seduce you and use you for blood magic," Aurora said.

Gendry lowered his sword and contemplated them.

"I don't want to be king of Westeros. I don't want to sit on the Iron Throne. I pledged my allegiance to the Brotherhood."

"Do you truly believe that will deter the Lannisters?" Robb asked, "Anyone who they think is a threat to their rule is in danger. You have my honor as a Stark, and King in the North, that you will be safe with us. As long as you're loyal, we'll be loyal to you."

Gendry looked from Robb to Aurora, as if expecting one of them to give him the answer. Aurora wondered if he could understand the enormity of the situation. They were asking him to put a great deal of trust into two strangers.

"I need to get my things," Gendry said.

"We can wait," Aurora said.

"We should probably bury these bodies," Gendry said.

"We will," Robb said.

After Gendry gathered his things, they gathered the bodies and burned them. Neither Robb nor Gendry made any mention of the amount of carnage Aurora created with merely her mind. She was appreciative because the shame and guilt were enough to choke her. They decided they had a few days until the news of the dead soldiers reached anyone who could retaliate, so Gendry suggested they stay at the inn another night. No one fought him because the thought of another few months sleeping on the forest floor, we not appealing to either Robb nor Aurora. Gendry remained quiet for most of the night. Aurora felt it was better not to push him, but she did wonder what was on his mind. He seemed uncomfortable around Robb. She wondered how much of that was guilt about what happened with Arya. They sat quietly in the tavern, drinking ale, consumed by their own thoughts.

"When did you meet Arya, how did you know her?" Robb asked the words bursting from him.

Gendry looked up at Robb over his chalice. His blue eyes wide with discomfort. Aurora exhaled slowly, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable. She had no way of knowing what Gendry could tell them but she doubted it was anything that could have brought Robb comfort. She doubted that if Gendry was here, and Arya had ridden of with some Lannister deserter, they had met anywhere good. Aurora studied the blood on Robb's collar, wondering whom it had come from. She resisted the urge to reach up and touch his neck to make sure the blood wasn't his.

"When King Robert died I was dismissed by my smith master so I signed up to go to the Wall. There were a few other recruits, Arya was amongst them," Gendry explained.

"How, she's a girl," Robb said.

"She was disguised as a boy."

"How?" Robb asked.

"Cut her hair, never bathed in front of us and she knew how to use a sword."

"Was she going to join the Nightswatch?"

"I think that was just a disguise to get her to the North by Yoren."

Robb rubbed his forehead. The line between his eyebrows was pronounced and Aurora could tell he was fretful over his sister.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Robb asked.

Gendry shook his head and shrugged.

"A few months ago. I don't remember exactly."

"Robb," Aurora said softly, "Arya's alive and we will find her. I'm sure Gendry is just as anxious to find her as you."

"I am," Gendry said enthusiastically.

These words did nothing to soothe Robb's obvious distress. He got up from the table without a word and walked towards the door. Aurora remained seated, despite her desire to comfort him. Gendry went back to his ale.

"I need to bathe," Aurora said.

Gendry nodded.

"How do you know Arya's alive?" Gendry asked.

"I had a vision."

"Oh," Gendry said, something clearly on his mind, "I've never seen anyone do what you did to those men."

Aurora gave an uncomfortable, self-effacing chuckle.

"Please do not judge me based on that. I don't allow myself to lose control ever"

"Like I said, the last witch I met put leeches on me. As long as you don't do that, I'll fight besides you."

"Seems fair."

"You're not nobility like the King out there, are you?"

"No," Aurora said with a smile, "I grew up in a brothel in Kingslanding. My father wasn't even from Westeros."

"I grew up in Kingslanding too," Gendry said, "I was trained by Tobho Mott to be a smith when my mother died very early."

"Oh I know Tobho Mott. He was an excellent smith."

"Best there was."

Gendry smiled slightly at the mention of his old master. Aurora liked his smile, it was sweet and lit up his blue eyes with innocence. She noticed that his arms were strong, which made sense for a smith, and his fingernails were dirty. His dark hair fell into his eyes and his chin was covered in stubble. There was something naive about him and yet he also seemed world weary. She liked him and was glad he was going to help them.

"You know," Aurora said, "you're Robert Baratheon's bastard, which makes you far more noble than me. I'm the only Smallfolk amongst our little gang."

A look of surprise came over Gendry's face, as if the revelation of his father making him noble had never occurred to him.

"Huh," he said.

Aurora laughed. Gendry joined in, taking a drink from his chalice.

"I'm going to find that tub," Aurora said, standing up, "would you please keep an eye on his majesty out there?"

Gendry nodded. Aurora made her way into the kitchen and the waiting wooden bathtub. The water was hot against her cold skin but she liked the way it burned. She closed her eyes and let her mind get lost in the heat. Her mind wandered and she fell into a deep trance.

The cold woke her and she glanced around. Aurora was standing in the middle of a snow storm. The darkness of the sky made the whiteness of the snow blinding. Aurora squinted and saw a dark figure a few inches from her. She knew at the first glance it was the true heir and ran towards him. In spite of standing right beside him, Aurora could still not see him clearly. He was nothing more than a shadow, although he seemed solid enough to reach out and touch.

"Who are you?" Aurora asked, her voice distant.

"Snow," he said.

His voice seemed to come from all around her as opposed to the figure. She knew she would never be able to describe it if she needed to but also knew, she would remember it.

"What?" Aurora asked.

"Snow," he said again, "what do you think of it?"

"It's cold."

"It frightens you. You know what hides in the storm."

A ring of fire blazed to life around them, illuminating a horde of White Walkers. Aurora took a step back in fear.

"How do I stop them? How do I find you?"

"Look at your hand."

Aurora looked down at her right hand. The golden coin was in her hand. She glanced at it but it was blank. The coin showed neither Robb nor the dragon girl's face.

"There's nothing upon it."

"Look at your other hand."

Aurora glanced at her other hand and found herself holding a flaming sword. She wanted to scream but the breath got stuck in her throat.

"I am not the savior," Aurora said.

"We all have our parts to play," the true heir said, "there are more than just saviors, innocents and evil."

The coin in her hand grew warm. Aurora looked back at it. There was a word on the coin but she couldn't make it out. She moved it closer.

"Aurora," Robb said, from a long distance away.

Aurora opened her eyes and found she had sunk below the water. The water had grown cold. Her skin was covered in goosebumps. Robb grabbed her shoulders and pulled her from under the water. She looked around, rubbing her eyes to rid them of water. Robb was standing at the edge, looking concerned. Aurora realized she was now the one who was nude and covered her chest. Robb averted his eyes and handed Aurora a linen sheet. Aurora took it and wrapped it around herself, before stepping out with Robb's help.

"Are you all right?" Robb asked.

"Sacrifice," Aurora said, still trying to catch her breath, "that's what the coin said."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," she said with a nervous laugh, "I had a vision. My mind is still reeling."

Aurora stumbled and fell to the ground. Robb dropped down next to her and pressed his hand against her cheek. She was grateful for the affection.

"I'm sorry I frightened you."

"You shouldn't worry about me. I know you have no control over your vision," Robb said.

Aurora nodded and rested her head on Robb's shoulder, still trying to catch her breath. She realized what the true heir had been telling her and the message on the coin had confirmed something she had always known, but she couldn't allow herself to think about it. She was going to force herself to focus on getting to the Wall and forget what she had to do when she got there. Aurora closed her eyes and took in Robb's scent. He smelled like pine, leather and dirt, which she found oddly pleasant. Robb removed his cloak and put it around Aurora's naked shoulders.

"Please try harder not to die," Robb said softly, rubbing Aurora's arm, "I'm certain I can't do this without you and I've become fond of you."

Aurora smiled and nodded her head.

"I'm as stubborn and unbreakable as a mountain," Aurora said, "no need to worry about me."

"Still."

"I will do my best," Aurora said, "I promise."

"We should go sleep. We have a long journey ahead of us," Robb said, starting to stand.

Aurora put her hand on his tunic and pulled him down.

"Please just stay with me for a while longer. I'm still shaken slightly by my vision."

Robb agreed without saying a word and they sat in comfortable silence until the fire in the kitchen had burned down to embers.

* * *

A/N: Thanks as always because every review, follow and like makes all this writing worth it. I really love knowing I'm writing something people are enjoying.

Few shouts outs:

really241: What can I say? You're like my favorite reader because I know how much you support this story. Thank you so much. I'm glad you're liking to interactions between Aurora and Robb. I know it's vain, but I'm really happy about the way it turned out and I actually root for them myself. Please keep reading and enjoy!

enuj1799: I agree. It seems like the only type of OC I ever see are skilled fighters (no judgment just an observation) but no one ever writes people with magical abilites (despite there being several on the show and in the books) or skilled manipualtors(like little finger or Tyrion). I'm glad someone else thinks the same as me. Thanks!

shishir-shashi-2007: I agree, Stark honor has proven to be a bigger detriment than an asset, but I think it would prove to be a hard habit to break. I think Robb is a character who doesn't do well outside his comfort zone and keeping a sense of honor gives him a sense of control over his life. I agree on your thoughts though, nice prespective.

Thank you to everyone. Please feel free to comment, (I'll reply here) and Happy Reading!


	9. Peasant

The snow had fallen heavily over the night and covered the land in a blanket of white. Aurora seemed distressed by this but Robb could not fathom why. She had been preoccupied since he had found her under the water in the grips of her vision. Her hair looked even brighter against the white of the snow but she looked paler and he worried she was becoming ill.

He rubbed his eyes and tried to wake himself. His sleep had been restless and interrupted by Gendry's tales about his sister. Robb knew she was alive and he wondered if he had been mere feet from her without knowing it. Not knowing where his siblings were, or if they were safe, was a more intense torture than he could have imagined. The only reprieve he had was knowing for a fact that Bran and Rickon were alive. He had spent months thinking Theon Greyjoy had murdered them. His childhood friend had still betrayed him but the fact that Theon was not a murderer gave him a sliver of optimism for Westeros. It was more than he remembered having for a long while.

Aurora and Gendry appeared besides him, bundled up against the cold. Aurora wore a powder blue cloak he had never seen her wear before, although he reasoned he may not have been pay attention. It brought out the glow in her cheeks and the cobalt in her eyes. Gendry had wrapped himself in a mahogany cloak and attached his bull's helmet to his belt. Robb wondered why he didn't just wear it on his head. They were talking pleasantly enough about growing up in Kingslanding. It seemed as if they had just missed meeting each other dozens of times. Their friendliness made Robb feel lonely and wistful for Winterfell. Even the simple sight of someone from his home would have sufficed.

"Why did you go off with the Red Witch?" Aurora asked pleasantly, pulling her hood over her head.

Gendry's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he purposefully avoided her gaze.

"She was beautiful," Gendry said "and I had never been with a woman before."

Aurora laughed, but there was no malice in her tone.

"Men are so simple sometimes," Aurora said, "he gave up a kingdom and you were nearly murdered, all for a few moments of pleasure."

"He gave up a kingdom?" Gendry asked.

Aurora nodded.

"It's more complicated than that," Robb said.

"That's true," Aurora agreed, "and his intentions were honorable."

"I just wanted to fuck the witch," Gendry said bluntly.

Aurora laughed loudly.

"My decision to die a maiden suddenly seems very sane."

"You're going to die a maiden?" Gendry asked.

"I'm going to lock myself in a tower and study the mysteries of magic until I'm old and gray."

"Why do you need to be a maiden for that?" Gendry asked, watching Aurora as if she was a mad woman.

"If my body remains pure, my mind will remain pure."

"That sounds like nonsense," Gendry said.

"I've seen the future Gendry."

"Still sounds like nonsense."

Aurora just shook her head, but it was obvious she found Gendry amusing. Robb examined the saddle of his horse and brushed its neck softly.

"Can we start on our way?" Robb asked irritated.

He found himself envious with the subtle ease of Gendry and Aurora's sudden friendship. Robb had never been an outsider before, but he was truly the odd one of their trio. They mounted the horses Gendry had been able to procure for them. The entrance of the inn was crowded by the curios faces of the orphans, all watching them like lost lambs. Gendry waved to the children before heading off towards the North.

"Thank you for your kindness," Robb said to the inn owner.

"Good bye," Aurora said.

Jeyne nodded to them and ushered the children back into the inn. Robb lingered slightly, a sudden sense of distress overcoming him. He knew they needed to get to the North but they would have to be in Frey land. They had managed to avoid it when they found the Brotherhood but now they would be directly in the path of the Twins to get to the Kingsroad. He knew people were looking for him and he would be willingly marching towards them. Aurora watched him without a word, but he could sense her concern.

"Will we survive?" Robb asked, "can we make it past our enemies?"

"Of course," Aurora said, "no one is looking for you in this far South."

Robb found little comfort in her words but hide his continued distress. They moved their horses towards Gendry who was idle by the road, watching them. There was no one on the road and the snow fell thickly around them. Robb liked the sound of snow falling. It was very quiet, but if you listened hard you could hear it, like soft music.

"How did Joffrey die?" Aurora asked, "I meant to ask last night but I was distracted."

Robb looked around, wondering how it had slipped his mind to ask as well. His concern for Arya and the attack by the Lannister soldiers had made him forget everything else. Gendry looked towards both of them.

"Do you really not know?" he asked.

"We've been in the middle of the woods," Aurora said.

"He was poisoned at his wedding to the Tyrell girl."

"By whom?" Robb asked.

Gendry looked vexed again. He resolutely avoided eye contact with Robb, which did not bode well. Instead he focused his attention on Aurora.

"They say it was Tyrion Lannister," Gendry said slowly, "along with his wife."

"His wife?" Robb asked, perplexed, "you mean Sansa, my sister?"

Gendry nodded.

"No," Robb said in disbelief, "Sansa would never do something like that. She wears pretty dresses and does needle point, she would never plot a murder for political gain. She's not that type of person."

"All right," Gendry said, hesitantly.

"Where is she?" Aurora asked.

"Who?" Gendry asked.

"Sansa."

"No idea," Gendry said, "I heard she ran away but I'm not sure. I know the half man is in the dungeons."

"That's good then," Aurora said, trying to reassure Robb, "at least the Lannisters no longer have Sansa."

Her words seemed forced but Robb was grateful for her effort. It did little to comfort him.

The wind whipped their faces as they made their way down the king's road. The journey to the Wall seemed daunting and Robb was certain there were thousands of different tasks he could be undertaking to regain the North instead. They traveled quietly, each lost in their thoughts. Days went by but they met few people as they rode. The few they did meet paid them no mind. They slept on the ground or in small caves, which got more uncomfortable each day. It seemed to be getting colder and the snow seemed to fall heavier than it ever had before. Robb longed for comforts he never realized held any importance to him. He wanted to be home at Winterfell with its rooms warmed by the underground streams and large beds with warm fur blankets. He hated the constant feeling of dirt and grim on his skin. His usually red hair was matted and dirty. He did take comfort in the fact that Gendry looked as unkempt and filthy as Robb felt. Only Aurora seemed to keep her golden hair clean but the grim was starting to obscure her usually flawless pale skin. Conversation seemed to flow effortlessly between the group but subjects of conversation seemed to grow sparse. Robb found his mind far too consumed by thoughts of his family and kingdom to chatter mindlessly about frivolous topics. He found himself envying the easy manner Gendry and Aurora interacted. He had found himself growing very fond of his companionship with Aurora and now he worried it would be threatened. The only comfort he found was the occasional smile Aurora would give to him, unfettered and filled with warmth.

They wandered in the forest for several days, before finally coming upon a village. It was larger than most of the other villages they had found themselves in, but the buildings were smoldering and signs of great destruction were everywhere. Bodies were piled up and the snow was stained red with blood. The few people wandering around the village were ragged and defeated looking. Aurora pulled Robb's hood over his head.

"What the hell happened here?" Gendry asked.

Aurora looked around, as if she was trying to read the destruction for clues. Robb felt a sense of dread and unease at the destruction.

"Boltons," Aurora said softly.

"Are you sure?" Robb asked.

"How do you know?" Gendry asked.

"Come on," Aurora said, dismounting her horse and walking towards the congregated villagers.

Gendry and Robb glanced towards each other. Gendry just shrugged and followed her lead. Robb lingered behind, taking in all the destruction that had happened upon his people. He couldn't imagine what a simple village had done to incur the wrath of the Boltons.

"Pardon me," Aurora said, her voice filled with confidence.

The small gathered group turned towards Aurora, weary and trepidation in their eyes.

"What do you want stranger?" a gnarled looking man growled.

His heavily lined face was scared and a dirty bandage covered his left hand.

"I believe my companions and I could be of service to the injured of this town," Aurora said.

Robb cringed slightly at the awkwardness of Aurora's words, but commended her bravery. The crowd around Aurora remained silent. She smiled broadly, balling her fists up to hide her nerves.

"How do you think you could help us girl?" the man asked, his voice filled with annoyance.

"I'll show you," Aurora said, grabbing the man's left hand.

She removed the bandage to reveal a large gaping stab wound. Robb had seen enough wounds to know that the man would lose his hand within a few weeks. Aurora placed her hand over the wound. Despite seeing several demonstrations of her abilities, it never stopped amazing Robb to see what Aurora was capable of. The man held up his hand to his face and stretched it, clenching and unclenching his fist. The crowd around them looked towards Aurora in amazement.

"You can do this for all the injured?" the man asked.

"Do you have a blacksmith?" Aurora asked.

The man nodded.

"You're going to need to bring all your injured to the blacksmith, along with all the silver and iron you can find," Aurora said, "I'll also need some herbs, but I should be able to heal most of your injured."

"Do you need our Blacksmith?" the man asked.

"No," Aurora said, "Gendry here is a finer blacksmith than any other. He'll assist me."

The man looked around, he pointed to a large cottage a few feet from them.

"There's the blacksmith's shop. We'll get you what you need."

"Thank you," Aurora said with a slight curtsey.

She made her way towards the shop, followed by Gendry. Robb lingered behind with the horses, his face still covered by his hood. He assumed the man had been mesmerized by Aurora's abilities, because he couldn't fathom why they were so quick to trust Aurora after being brutalized by Boltons. Perhaps it was that a battalion of three seemed easier to defeat the blood thirsty Boltons. A young boy, with copper hair and a face of freckles, approached Robb.

"I can take your horses sir," he said tentatively.

"Where?" Robb asked, an unfamiliar suspicious tone in voice.

"To the blacksmith stables," the boy answered.

Robb took a deep breath, hesitant to give up their only means of transport, but reluctantly handed the reigns to the boy. He led the horses towards the blacksmith shop, leaving Robb behind. A small group of villagers was still mulling around the dead bodies. It was obvious from their expressions that they were not quite as convinced about Aurora's motives as the old man had been. A few were eyeing Robb with the same skepticism he was feeling for them. A bold looking girl with dark hair and heavily hooded eyes moved brazenly towards Robb.

"Is she truly able to do everything she said?" the girl asked, "because we've suffered enough at the hands of outsiders."

"Yes," Robb said firmly.

"How do you know?" the girl asked.

"Because I've seen her do things you cannot even imagine. I've never seen anyone as powerful as her."

"If she fails," the girl said, "I give you fair warning. Get away from here as quickly as possible, because we will kill you."

Robb made no sound, just nodded, acting as if the threat was a mere hollow gesture, although he knew it was deadly serious. He was grateful his face was still obscured by his hood. The presence of another noble, especially one who had been defeated by Boltons, did not seem as though it would be welcome. He walked away from the girl and towards the shop. It was bustling with activity already, as the long line of the injured waited for Aurora. Gendry had started the fires and was melting down the silver and iron gathered by the villagers. Aurora had laid out her collection of glass vials and metal jars. Her golden mane had been pinned away from her face and her skin was already covered in soot and blood. She ground up the herbs with the silver, applying it to various wounds, while cauterizing others with the iron. Robb moved away from the fray and observed Aurora as if he had never seen her before. Her eyes were filled with determination but he could still see the warmth he had grown accustom to. Her hands moved swiftly and skillfully as she healed each wound.

A golden curl fell in front of her face as she healed a young boy who bleed from his belly. Aurora pushed it away and smeared blood across her cheek. The crimson blood blazed brightly against the paleness of her face. It reminded Robb of war paint and gave Aurora the appearance of a fierce warrior. It struck him suddenly, and he wondered how it had taken him so long to realize it, how very beautiful Aurora truly was. He supposed it was because it was evident the way it was with women like Cersi Lannister or Margaery Tyrell, where their beauty was their greatest asset. Aurora's beauty was subtle and hidden. It was the kindness behind her smile or the jovial glint in her eye. It was the type of beauty that would never fade, even when she was old and gray. It drew you to her, made you trust her and crave her companionship. Once you noticed it, it was impossible to deny. Aurora was stunning, like sunshine after rainfall and he craved her around him. Watching her was mesmerizing and he wondered what spell she had cast upon him.

People flooded in and out of the blacksmith shop, each as wounded as the next. Aurora healed each without protest, but Robb grew concerned. It was evident that her strength was failing her with each new person. She had always warned him magic was like anything else, too often and too much was exhausting and Aurora was fading. Robb glanced towards Gendry. Dirt and sweat fell into his eyes as he tended to the fire. The pools of silver and iron glinted in the firelight. He looked up and caught Robb's eye and for the first time Robb saw the Baratheon in Gendry. He had the same fierce conviction in his dark eyes as Renly had possessed and his father had always told him Robert had once possessed. Gendry smiled slightly towards Robb before returning to his metal. Robb saw a king in Gendry for one brief moment and he understood the plan Aurora had been setting in motion. It was brilliant and it caused an even stronger admiration for Aurora than he had already had.

Robb glanced back to the witch. She was working on a particularly grisly man who seemed to have had his stomach ripped out. She moved her hands quickly but it seemed to have less effect that it had on the injured who had come before. The man howled loudly, which caused Aurora great distress. She rubbed the skin between her eyes, looking pained, but forced herself to concentrate on the man. Yet, despite her efforts, the man seemed to find no relief. She stood up, the frustration evident on her face, and exhaled sharply. The people around the table started to look impatient, as if her inability to save this one injured man negated all the people she had healed before him. The color had drained from Aurora's cheeks and a weariness seemed to overtake her. She stumbled and crashed into the tabled, a trickle of blood dripping from her nose. Robb moved without thought towards Aurora and placed his hand on her back.

"I'm fine Robb," she said softly, trying to brush him off.

He pressed his hand to her nose to stem the blood.

"You need to rest," he said sternly.

"I can't rest," Aurora said. "I need to help him."

"You're bleeding."

"These people need me," Aurora said, "the blood is inconsequential."

She made to move away from the table and stumbled again. Robb grabbed her arms to steady her.

"Aurora you need to stop."

"I can't, because if I do then that man will die," Aurora said, trying to contain the frantic tone in her voice.

"Not everyone can be saved," Robb said, "there are times you have to admit defeat."

"No," Aurora said shaking her head, "I have to save him."

Why?" Robb asked.

"Because I have to save them all," Aurora said, her voice finally breaking into a full frenzy, "I have to save them because I'm the only one who can and it's only going to becoming more challenging as we continue. If I'm unable to save this one man and this tiny village, how can I save Westeros?"

Tears washed away the dirty and blood, as they feel from her blue eyes. For the first time Robb saw the vulnerable girl who had been given too large of a responsibility. He had been so blinded by her power, strength and confidence, he had never stopped to think if this quest was something she truly wanted or something she had accepted because there were no other options. It seemed unfair that the task of healing and saving Westeros had fallen almost completely upon one girl, no matter how extraordinary she was. The honor of the Starks, which had been instilled in him since birth, overtook him and he wanted to save her. He knew there was a way he could take some of her burden but he was at a loss. He couldn't fathom what her full plan was, trying to figure out a way to remove the burden seemed almost impossible. Gendry had stopped working with his metal and started watching Aurora and Robb. The people waiting for Aurora's help started to grumble and the warning rang in his ear, but he knew Aurora was too tired to continue. He knew he needed to protect her and turned towards the crowd, his hood still hiding his face.

"She's done for now," Robb said, "Aurora can't continue without rest."

"She gave us her word," the grizzled old man said, "she would heal us all."

"Well she did the most she could for now. What good would she be if she becomes too tired to heal? Let her rest."

"No," the man said, "there are still a dozen people who need her."

Robb ripped his hood from his head and stood to his full height.

"I am your king!" Robb said sternly, "and you will honor my command."

"My lord," the old man said, bowing deeper than the others.

"How do you know he's the King?" a skeptical brunette man asked, "the king's supposed to be dead."

"I worked in the kitchens of Winterfell," the old man said, "That is Robb Stark and he is our king."

Robb smiled slightly at the old man. The crowd around him went silent as people cowered slightly and others hunched into small bows. Robb knew he needed to say something, bring comfort to his people. They may have trusted he was King, but that didn't mean they trusted him.

"Now," Robb continued, "I will always do everything in my power to protect the people of the North. With the help if Aurora, I will pledge that the North will never be invaded by Lannisters nor Targayens and it will never be pillaged by Boltons or Greyjoys. However, I can't promise this if I lose the greatest asset any king has ever had. Now let this girl rest and take care of your own for a few hours."

"Why should we trust you?" a man voice called from the crowd, "Didn't you almost die at the hands of the Boltons once?"

Robb smiled.

"You should trust me," Robb answered, "because I have nothing left to lose. I am a Stark, our blood runs cold with the snow of the North. I am your King and you are my people. A king without his people is just a lonely man on a throne. I will do everything in my power to protect the North as long as I have breath in my body."

The crowd went silent at his words, as if contemplating their validity. Robb held his breath, hoping his words would be enough to convince these people to trust him. It almost felt like a test, if he could get these people to see him as a king, so would everyone else within Westeros.

"Long live Robb Stark," someone yelled, "King in the North!"

"Long live Robb Stark!" the crowd cheered, "King in the North!"

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Yup 2 chapters in 2 days but I have up to chapter 18 written so I should be updating a lot in the next week or so. Thank you so much for all the support!_

 _Before I get into the specific shout outs I wanted to put a disclaimer out there. This story was ripped apart on another site because of a certain aspect of the plot and I wanted to make sure I warned people because I don't want anyone to feel deceived. This story is a romance, yes there's a lot of action, but I wrote it to be a love triangle between Robb/Aurora and a third character(I would say who but it's a plot point). Robb and Aurora are going to have an angst filled romance and several chapters are going to revolve around that. I really want everyone to keep reading but if that's not something you're interested in I'd rather warn you now. Sorry if this seems out of left field but the review was brutal and it shook me._

 _Also, I wrote a Lannister OC/ Gendry Waters Romance I'm going to be posting soon so everyone keep a look out for that. It's called "THE KINDNESS OF LIONS". Check it out if you're so inclined._

 _Shoutouts:_

 _really241: Every time I see a review from you I smile! I don't want to give away the plot but I do hope you're happy with it in the end. I'm glad you're so invested. If you don't care about Aurora or Robb than this story really doesn't work. You're the best!_

 _enuj1799: She actually got her magic from her father. I never say it directly but her father is Jaquen H'ghar. Her mother was just a random prostitue. Around chapter 20 she has an intense conversation about her early life and her magic so that should answer more questions._

 _Thank you again to everyone who has supported this story!_


	10. Proposition

Aurora had been given a few hours' respite from her charges and fallen asleep almost instantly on a small mattress in the corner of the shop. Robb had barely managed to get some stew in her stomach before she dropped into sleep. He covered her with his cloak and sat against the wall next to her, stroking her hair. Gendry had tempered the fires to a low simmer and sat across from Robb, looking almost a fatigued as Aurora.

"You can rest too if need be," Robb said, "I know this has been as hard on you as well."

"I'll be all right," Gendry said, dipping a piece of bread in his stew.

Robb nodded and stared towards the embers.

"That was a good speech you know," Gendry said, "I think they believed you."

Robb chuckled softly.

"I would hope so," he said, "I was being sincere."

"Only a fool would doubt the sincerity of a Stark. Even when Arya was lying, she was being very sincere about it.

Robb laughed again.

"Did you like my sister?"

"I found your sister very odd," Gendry said, "I don't believe I've ever met another person like her before."

"What do you mean?"

Gendry contemplated Robb's question.

"I would never have guessed she was a lady of Winterfell."

"She was a child of Winterfell," Robb corrected, "not a lady."

"She was very brave," Gendry said, a smile on his face, "braver than anyone else I met and she was noble. She saved three men from burning alive that everyone else had left behind because they were prisoners."

Robb listened intently to someone else's stories of his younger sister. An ache for his family clawed at his heart. It had been so long since he had seen any of his siblings, he found himself forgetting tiny details about them. He couldn't recall, no matter how hard he focused, the way Rickon's voice sounded or what Bran's horse was named. He couldn't remember when Arya learned to use a bow and arrow or Sansa's favorite color. He was even finding himself forgetting things about Jon, a person he once knew better than himself. Images of his father were fading and he couldn't recall the scent that always lingered on his mother's clothes when she hugged him. Robb wondered if he would really know his siblings if he saw them again. Everything had changed so much since they had last been together in Winterfell, he doubted any of them were the same people they had been. He doubted he was the same person he had been and wondered if he would be as much of a stranger to them. It was painful to think about, all six Stark children together in a room again and none of them recognizing the people the others had become. He had no desire to witness the harshness of war reflected in the eyes of his siblings.

"Why did Arya save prisoners?" Robb asked.

"She is a touch mad," Gendry said, "and it was honorable, I suppose."

"She's not mad."

"She has a list she constantly repeats of all the people she plans on murdering because they have wronged her or her family. That's a bit mad."

"What?" Robb asked, at a loss.

Gendry just shrugged.

"I assumed it was something she always did."

"No, my sister did not plot the murders of people around her."

"I think seeing your father beheaded might have changed her then."

"Arya was there?"

Gendry nodded.

"Sansa was as well," Gendry said.

Robb felt sick to him stomach at what he had just heard. He knew it was a possibility Arya has seen their father's death and it was a certainty Sansa had, but to hear it had caused such distress to his sister was disturbing. Robb rubbed his forehead.

"I liked your sister very much," Gendry said, "even if she was mad, she was a very good person."

"I miss her."

"I know," Gendry said, his eyes drooping with sleep.

"You should sleep," Robb said again.

Gendry shook his head and leaned against a beam near him.

"You're worried about her," Gendry said, motioning to Aurora.

"She took on too much today, and she's just going to keep going until she breaks."

"I haven't known her as long as you," Gendry said, "but Aurora's very resilient. She's not some helpless lady of court, gossiping and scheming to gain a husband."

"Court is much more treacherous than you imagine. All anyone schemes about in court is how to gain the Iron Throne for themselves."

"Point is," Gendry said ignoring Robb's interjection, "it would be a detriment for us to underestimate Aurora."

"It would be a detriment to Aurora for us to overestimate how much she can handle. She'll push herself far past her limit and only stop when she's too far gone to be saved. I won't allow that to happen."

Gendry furrowed his brow in concentration. A sly smile came over his face but Robb couldn't fathom what Gendry was thinking. He felt it was better to remain ignorant.

"If you care as much for the North as you do that girl," Gendry said, "I think you might truly be able to keep your promise that no one will ever invade or pillage these people again."

Robb chuckled again and rested his head against the wall. Gendry fell asleep before the embers burned down all the way, leaving Robb alone with his thoughts. He contemplated Gendry's words. Robb had struggled with feeling like a true king his entire reign, even while he raged and cut his way through the tyranny of the Iron Throne. Yet, making his proclamation to the smallfolk Aurora had vowed to heal, he truly felt like a king. The North ran through his veins more than anyone else and he vowed he would never let it fall as long as he was breathing.

Aurora awoke after a few hours' sleep. She still looked tired but she was bright and alert. She almost sprang from her mattress and Robb knew something had changed. Aurora bounced over to him, a devious gleam in her eyes.

"What?" he asked, wearily.

"I had a vision while I was asleep."

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream."

"Yes," Aurora said, waving a hand dismissively, "we need to wake Gendry now."

"He just fell asleep," Robb said.

"War waits for no man Robb," Aurora said, "you can well rested and die or you can wake up and be alive."

What?" Robb asked, bewildered, "Did you make that up."

"Obviously, now help me wake him."

She moved to the sleeping blacksmith and kissed his cheek. A stab of jealously ripped through Robb's stomach. He looked away. Gendry stirred slightly, blinking rapidly and trying to figure out what was happening.

"You kissed me," he said, matter-of-factly.

"I did."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I needed to wake you," she explained, "and I thought that was the nicest way to do it."

Gendry glanced towards Robb, clearly at a loss but amused never the less.

"We need to talk," Aurora said, "get up."

Aurora made her way back to the table and sat next to Robb. Gendry meandered over to the table and sat, rubbing his eyes. He seemed half asleep and barely lucid.

"Why did you wake me up?" Gendry asked.

"I know where were need to go next."

"The Wall?" Robb ventured.

"Not yet," Aurora said, "how do you two feel about adding some soldiers to our journey?"

"What soldiers?" Gendry asked.

"The three hundred men sitting around waiting to be called to action. The ones I saw in my visions. The ones that are going to join us."

Aurora stopped speaking, a huge grin on her face, and looked from Gendry to Robb as though expecting them to be as excited as her. Gendry and Robb exchanged glances again, both at a loss.

"I need more information," Robb said, "where are these three hundred soldiers? Who do they pledge their fidelity too?"

"No one anymore," Aurora explained excitedly, "they had been loyal to Renly Baratheon but when he died they became sellswords."

"Are you telling me there's three hundred trained soldiers just waiting to be bought?" Gendry asked.

"Yes.

"They're sellswords?" Robb asked.

Aurora nodded.

"Are you expecting us to buy their services? Because we don't have any money and I doubt they'll be loyal to me now, when they weren't loyal to me when Renly died. Then I had an army, now I just have the two of you."

"Of course not, and of course they won't be loyal to you, but they will be loyal to someone."

"Who?" Robb asked.

Aurora pointed to Gendry. His eyes went wide and he looked bewildered.

"Me," he said, "why?"

"Because you're Robert's bastard."

"They weren't loyal to Robert," Robb said, "they were loyal to Renly. Why would Robert's bastard rouse their sudden allegiance?"

"Because they're led by a man named Aloysius Seaworth."

"I still don't understand," Robb said.

"Aloysius Seaworth was best friends with Renly and a member of his king's guard. He refused to pledge allegiance to anyone else when Renly was murdered, least of all Stannis. However, he's also the only heir to House Seaworth now that his cousin Matthos is dead, something he isn't aware of. His family clawed their way into their title and he's not willing to lose it now. Gendry here is the only heir to Dragonstone, which means he's the only person who can ensure the Seaworth's keeping their house when all the chips fall. You stay King in the North, we put the True Heir on the Iron Throne, we make sure Gendry gets Dragonstone and Aloysius keeps his title. Also, I saw his uncle Davos in a different vision, so I think that's important. I think we're going to be allies."

Her rational seemed shaky at best but Robb had learned that Aurora often had a hard time explaining things to others. It very rarely kept them from being correct.

"What's the plan then?" Robb asked.

"We find them," Aurora said, "they join us, we make our way to the Eyrie, then the wall."

"Why the Eyrie?" Robb asked, perplexed.

"Oh," Aurora said off handedly, "Sansa's there."

"Sansa's there," Robb exclaimed in surprise.

Aurora grinned pleased with herself. Robb and Gendry glanced at each other again. Gendry just shrugged, clearly as confused as Robb was.

"Are you ready to find your sellswords?" Aurora asked.

"Where are they?" Gendry asked.

Aurora suddenly looked guilty and Robb readied himself for the worst.

"Somewhere in the Riverlands," Aurora said, unsurely.

"You're not positive?" Robb asked.

"I have a basic idea."

Robb exhaled exasperatedly.

"Are you ever going to ask me about a plan before you make it?"

"I promise I'll try," Aurora said sincerely, "but will you trust me one more time?"

"I doubt it will only be one more time," Robb said, resolutely ignoring her question.

Gendry looked between them uncomfortably. Aurora was looking at Robb with her large hopeful eyes and he knew he would be following her once again. He shook his head.

"I suppose we could use the men," Robb said, "but then we go find my sister."

"Deal."

* * *

 _A/N: You're all amazing, thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, commented and followed!_

 _If you're interested I wrote another story "The Kindess of Lions" which is a love story involving Gendry. Check it out!_

 _Shoutouts:_

 _**really241** : As always, you are my favorite person ever! I love Gendry (hence the reason I wrote a love story about him) I think he's the most underrated character on the show besides Sansa. I really appreciate all the kind words and support you have for my story. Seriously, you helped me continue writting this because I want to finish it for people like you. _

_**Guest** : Of course, I will always reply to every review because I want to express my gratitude. Yeah I wanted to show that despite all her power, Aurora is still a human and is 's going to continue to push herself too hard thought because she's nuts. _

_**Nanouchy** : I completely understand your feelings and commiserate. I usually hate love Triangles too but I wanted to explore the dynamic between a love where people choose to love each other and fall in love organically vs. people who are destined to fall in love regardless of their will. Also, I wouldn't worry about it becoming boring because it's a secondary story. The bigger plot line is Aurora trying to stop the white walkers. I would love you to keep reading, and I appreciate what you said about my writting/plot but if it's not your style, I totally understand. _

_**lilnightmare17** : Thank you, I have up to chapter 19 written so I will be updating pretty regularly. _

_**WolfWarrior** : Thank you! Like I said I have almost 9 more chapters written so I should be updating quiet a bit. _

_Thank you thank you thank you for reading and Happy Reading!_


	11. Cavalier

They left Oldstones a day later, after Aurora had finished healing all the injured. In exchange for her help the townsfolk plied her, Robb and Gendry with food, supplies and weapons. It wasn't much but she was grateful. She packed her horse and watched as the men did the same. Neither of them had spoken much since Robb had agreed to follow her to find the sellswords. The guilt was more powerful than she expected. She knew they were on the right path but that didn't change the fact that she was, once again, dragging Robb farther away from his home and his people. She appreciated the faith he was showing in her and she knew it would pay off when he regained his throne, but she wished there was more she could do in the interim. Gendry, at the very least, seemed in for the journey no matter where it took them but the truth was he had far less to lose.

Aurora made her way over to Robb. He was checking his bags and absentmindedly playing with his saddle. Aurora had spent enough time around him to pick up when he was pensive or upset and she could tell something was bothering him. She leaned her head against the wall and looked at him, but he avoided her eye.

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked.

"Nothing's wrong Aurora," Robb said, rechecking his bags.

"Robb…" she started.

He held up a hand to cut her off.

"I trust you Aurora," Robb said, "we're both still alive and we both have all our limbs. That's more than most in Westeros. I want to go home to Winterfell but I wasn't able to hold my throne last time with an entire army. I need to do it differently this time and if following you helps me, then that's what has to happen."

"All right," Aurora said, disheartened.

Robb put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed reassuringly.

"I will follow you were I need to inorder to regain the North."

She grabbed his hands and smiled at him gratefully. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Let's find my sellswords."

They rode away from the Old stones to cheers of King in the North. Aurora knew Robb was trying to remain stoic and dignified but she could tell he was suppressing his smile.

"Try not to be too pleased majesty," Gendry mocked playfully.

"I'll expect the same from you when we find your army Lord Baratheon," Robb said.

Gendry laughed. They rode swiftly, jesting merrily and doing everything to keep their spirits up. None of them wanted to admit it but Aurora was certain the men were just as nervous as she was about riding towards King's Landing with only themselves for protection. It didn't help that Aurora had no idea where to actually find Aloysius and his gang and her visions had decided to stop helping her.

All she saw now was the True Heir and she still couldn't discern any new details about him. Although she did notice an odd sensation in her stomach every time she saw the True Heir. It reminded her of missing a step while walking down stairs and the warm sun on her skin. It concerned her.

Her only option in locating Aloysius, was to improvise which mostly meant guessing. They decided early enough in their journey, after Aurora admitted to having no real plan, that the best place to find unsavory men was in unsavory places. They stopped at every brothel and tavern they came across, but always seemed a step behind. Sometimes they got clues as to where to go next, but those only seemed to lead to dead ends.

"For people who are trying to sell their services," Gendry remarked one night, after following another pointless lead, "they seemed a bit difficult to locate. Are you sure you saw them in the Riverlands?"

"I'm not sure anymore," Aurora said, exhausted.

She had never before questioned a visions, they had rarely been wrong, but now she was riddled with uncertainty. For his part, Robb was remaining silent. She assumed it was his good manners that kept him quiet but she couldn't deny the sudden doubt in his eye. Aurora felt an insecurity she hadn't experienced around Robb since their time in her cottage. She drank deeply from the large tankard of ale in front of her, trying to drowned out the voices in her head telling her she was wasting everyone's time. A part of her, one that had once been small but which was now increasing as the weeks wore one, wanted them to abandon their fruitless search for the swords and just make their way to the Eyrie. Aurora took another large swallow of ale. Gendry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you trying to drowned yourself in that?" he asked.

She ignored him and drank again, resolutely avoiding look at Robb out of the corner of her eye. Aurora was convinced the concerned look on his face might actually render her immense magical powers useless. She wanted to scream at him to stop looking at her like she was some kind of pathetic woodland creature caught in a trap. The ale had gone to her head, making her thoughts mean. She wanted to remind him that he may be King in the North but if she wanted to, she could kill him with a simple wave of her hand.

"Are you looking for Renly Baratheon's army?" someone asked to their left.

A feeling of dread overcame Aurora. She couldn't handle another dead end. She turned towards the speaker. An attractive dark skin man in a dark clock stood against a pillar, his arms crossed, looking bored. His light green eyes were scanning the trio in front of him, clearly sizing them up. Robb and Gendry looked towards her, both weary of another stranger, allowing her to take the lead.

"Maybe," she answered, "although we're starting to think they're a myth."

"Perhaps they just didn't want to be found by a disgraced king and his woods witch."

Aurora's mouth went dry.

"How…" she started.

The stranger smiled.

"You're not the only one who knows things they shouldn't. Although, we don't need magic to do it. You might want to learn discretion better."

Aurora bit her lip, embarrassment burning her cheeks. She hadn't realized how careless they had become in their attempts to find the sellswords.

"You're also lucky they changed their minds," he said, "come on."

Aurora looked between Gendry and Robb. It was obvious neither trusted the stranger and neither were eager to follow him. The man turned back towards the trio.

"We're not going to wait long," he explained, "we'll be moving camp in a few days."

"Why?" Aurora asked.

"Can't risk being too easy to find, can we?"

"We're not going anywhere with you," Robb said, a fierce tone to his voice.

"Yeah mate," Gendry said, "you could be a Lannister spy."

"Or something equally nefarious," Aurora agreed.

"Right," Gendry continued, "I agree with the king, we aren't going anywhere with you."

The stranger chuckled with derisive mirth.

"Well," he said, "at least you're not stupid. Although you did freely admit your identities with very little effort on my part."

Aurora closed her eyes with shame, perturbed at how easily she could be tricked, how easily they could all be tricked. A half smile pulled at the corner of the stranger's mouth.

"I'll attribute your lack of judgement to your lack of sleep."

He placed his right hand on the table and knocked three times. The sound reverberated around the room. The chatter around them quieted, besides the scraping of a few chairs, and suddenly every eye in the tavern was upon them. Aurora's breath caught in her throat. Robb moved his hand subtly to his sword.

"Well fuck us," Gendry whispered.

They were surrounded by at least fifty men, not even a third of the supposed battalion, but still far too many for them to fight, even with their combined talents. The stranger gave them another coy smile. The ale had gotten to Aurora more than she realized because ill-advised anger flared inside of her.

"So what's your plan then?" she spat, "to intimidate us? Prove how powerful you are? Or maybe you're just planning on killing us. Well then get on with it already because, I don't know about these two, but I'm tired. So let's just let this gods forsaken kingdom burn. I'll be dead so what will I care and you can all just fuck off!"

Everyone had gone from staring at the trio to staring at her as if she had just grown three heads. Robb's hand had frozen over his sword and his eyes had gone wide. Gendry's mouth had fallen open and his head was cocked slightly. The tall stranger glanced towards the corner of the room. Aurora instantly regretted her outburst. If anyone had any incline to join them before, she was afraid they were no longer as enthusiastic.

"Do you always talk so much?" someone asked from the corner.

Aurora glanced in the direction of the voice. A tall cocky blond man was leaning up against the wall, looking amused. He wasn't looking at Aurora, instead he was staring up at the ceiling looking as if the effort of remaining awake was taxing him. Aurora knew who he was instantly. She had seen him in her visions enough to recognize the blonde hair, blue eyes and cocky smile as if she and the man were good friends.

"Aloysius Seaworth," Aurora said, "we've been looking for you."

A perplexed and suspicious look came over Aloysius's face as he shifted his gaze to Aurora.

"How did you know my name?" he asked.

"I know things I shouldn't, remember," Aurora said with a shrug.

Aloysius moved from the wall and made his way through the crowd to Aurora, Robb and Gendry. Robb's hand stayed firmly on the hilt of his sword and Aurora noticed Gendry's hand had moved under the table as well. Aurora considered the men around them. She estimated she could take out about seven of the men before the magic overwhelmed her. She knew Gendry and Robb could reasonably fight through about five each, if they were very lucky. She doubted it would be enough to get any of them out of the tavern alive, but they'd go down with a fight and maybe take some unfortunate souls with them. Aloysius sat down next to Gendry, staring at Aurora intently. No one spoke. Aurora tried to keep her face inscrutable and not give away her anxiety. She wasn't ready to die in a tavern and she would do everything she could to keep Robb alive. Aloysius grinned at her. It dripped with bravado and lit up his handsome face, making him look like a handsome prince from a fairy story.

"I have to hear the reason why the King in the North would risk his neck to find a legion of sellswords he can't afford," Aloysius said, "tell me the tale, because I bet it's a good one."

Aurora looked towards Robb. She could tell he was less than thrilled to defend a battle strategy that wasn't his to begin with, but his face remained stoic. He was a true king, which meant he would take less of the credit than he deserved and more of the blame.

"You were a bannerman to Renly Baratheon," Robb started, "and you've refused to pledge loyalty to anyone else."

"I am aware," Aloysius said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"One can assume from this fact, that you still consider Renly your true king, am I correct?"

Aloysius's smile faltered slightly. Robb looked pleased with himself.

"Well then you're aware that Renly considered me the King in the North and when he took the Iron Throne he had every intention of declaring the North sovereign. Anyone truly loyal to Renly would respect his intentions."

"Well he died," Aloysius said, "so your point is moot."

"As is your loyalty," Robb said, "yet, you hold strong to that, so be loyal to him again and help me regain the North."

Aloysius looked reluctantly impressed.

"That's a good argument and we will happily join you," Aloysius said.

Aurora looked towards Robb, he shook his head.

"As long as you can afford all three hundred of us."

The crowd around them laughed maliciously. Aurora sighed, feeling discouraged.

"Why not do it because Stannis had his witch murder Renly, or because the Boltons are mad or because the Lannisters will kill all of us if given the chance?" Gendry asked.

Everyone looked towards him. Gendry just shrugged.

"Revenge seems like a good enough motive to me."

"And who are you?" Aloysius asked, eyeing him suspiciously, as if trying to place him.

"Gendry Waters."

"He's our blacksmith," Aurora answered.

"So you have a witch and a blacksmith but no army?" Aloysius asked, "how exactly do you plan on taking back the North?"

"He's also Robert's bastard," Robb said, "and the heir to Dragonstone."

Aloysius laughed.

"Robert had enough bastards to form his own army. This man here has no more claim than the rest."

"He's the only one left," Aurora interjected, "Cersi Lannister had the rest of them hunted down and killed after Robert died. Gendry is the only heir and he's the only person who can guarantee you keeping your title. I mean if Stannis dies, I'm pretty sure your uncle will be killed along side him, as will his title. If you want to keep it, your only options are join Stannis or join us. Frankly I'd choose but I've seen the future, so I'm bias."

"Is that true?" Aloysius asked, looking towards Robb."

Robb nodded, although Aurora knew he had no idea. She only knew because of a vision and she had never shared the information with either Robb or Gendry.

"You know; I heard Stannis has a red witch working for him. Did all you so-called kings run out and get yourselves witches?" Aloysius asked, in a mocking tone.

"The smart ones," Aurora said, matching his tone, "maybe that's why Renly is dead."

Aloysius said nothing, but his expression turned murderous. Aurora decided to change her plan.

"Listen," Aurora said annoyed, "you're clearly not going to join us unless you have a good reason, and since you know we can't pay and you seem unresponsive to the title, I have something better."

"Which is?"

"If you don't join with us everything you love will die."

"I'm going to need more," Aloysius said.

"Write to your uncle and ask him about the White Walkers," Aurora said.

"White Walkers?" Aloysius asked, giving a genuine laugh for the first time.

"I'm being serious," Aurora said, "they're coming and they're far more dangerous than any Lannister. Joining with us will help us unite Westeros instead of ripping ourselves apart. We're going to need all the men we can get to save us from the White Walkers."

"You're mad."

"Maybe I am," Aurora said, "so I'll make you a deal. If you write to your uncle and he confirms my story, you join us for free. If not, you can take us prisoner and do what you want with us."

"You're being serious," Aloysius said.

"Exceptionally," Aurora said.

"And you both agree to this?" he asked, Robb and Gendry.

They nodded although, Aurora could tell Robb was thinking up a backup plan and Gendry was silently cursing her existence.

"Well the price for the King in the North's head is ownership of the Twins," Aloysius said, "and I'd be an excellent lord of the Twins. I agree."

"Excellent," Aurora said, hoping against hope she hadn't misread her visions and gotten them all killed.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Wow, I cannot believe the response to this story. I am truly humbled that this many people are enjoying my story. Thank you all, you're the best. Please continue to comment, follow, alert and favorite. I'll love you always._

 _ **Shoutouts** :_

 _ **really241** : I agree about the emojis! What can I say that I haven't already said to you? You are awesome and by far my most favorite person on this site. Thank you for your continued support! I hope I keep entertaining you with my writing._

 _ **lilnightmare17** : I want to try to finish this story by Christmas so hopefully updates will continue regularly. I'm really glad you're liking Aurora. I can't believe she's one of your favorites, that makes me feel great because I'm always nervous about creating my own character for such popular franchises. I understand and sympathize with your hesitation about the love triangle. If I'm 100% honest I slightly regreat that decision now, but when I first wrote the story Jon was the intended love interest. I made all my plans and laid out my whole story around that but when I started writing it felt more organic for Robb to be the love interest so my plot changed slightly. I didn't want to scrape my plan or throw out my writing so I created the love triangle to use both. I think you'll still like the story despite that though. Happy Reading love!_

 _ **Giselle** : Well thank you so much for taking the time to review my story then, I don't think you realize how much it means to me that you took the time and I really appreciate it! Thanks for the kind words about Aurora. It's hard with OCs because you don't want to overshadow the characters others love so I'm glad you're enjoying her. Hopefully I'll be keeping a pretty consistent updating schedule. Thanks again!_

 _ **mfigueiredo334** : No worries about the English love, I totally understood what you wrote. Also, no worries about not commenting sooner, a review at any time is greatly appreciated. Hopefully the update was worth the wait and you enjoyed the story. Obrigado!_

 _ **IdaRose89** : Just wait and see, they'll be finding Sansa soon, although I won't say where. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait as will be the next and next. Thank you for the comment on my writing. I use fanfic to practice because I'm trying to be a novelist in my real life, so hearing people enjoy reading what I write means a lot to me!_

 _ **IceFlower** : Robb's wife is Jayne Westerling in my story(his wife from the novels) and, like in the novels, he married her because he took her maidenhood but then fell in love with her. I prefer that narrative because it makes Robb more sympathetic and less selfish.  
_

 _ **Volturihp** : Thank you so much, I'm pretty happy with it and I haven't read anything similar so that's something. You will find out who the heir in at the end of chapter 18. No sadly, the pairing is OC/Jon and OC/Robb although now I want to write a Jon, Robb, OC relationship ;) This is GoT so there isn't a happy ending planned but hopefully everyone is happy with the choice I make. I should be updating every few days since I plan to be finished by Christmas. Thank you so much for your review!_


	12. Devotion

Aloysius and his band of sellswords barricaded Robb, Aurora and Gendry in a room in the tavern until he got a response from Davos. He had sent a raven but Aurora still worried it would take weeks for a response. No one would speak but she could tell both Robb and Gendry were furious at her.

"I'm sorry," Aurora said, breaking the silence, "I was just trying to get you an army."

"Maybe just bet your own life next time," Gendry said, "and maybe tell me I'm the heir of Dragonstone before a room full of sellswords."

"I'm sorry, I didn't see how it was relevant. You joined the Brotherhood so I assumed you didn't want to even be the lord of Dragonstone."

"I wasn't aware it was an option," Gendry said, sitting on the bed, "I didn't even know I was Robert's bastard until you told me."

"Well is that what you want?" Aurora asked.

"We're all going to die so it doesn't matter much."

Aurora glanced towards Robb. He was sitting against the wall, silhouetted against the window, lost in deep thought. Aurora knew how angry he was at her and it broke her heart.

"Are there really White Walkers in the North?" Gendry asked, "I always thought they were a myth."

"Yes," Aurora answered, "they're real and they're coming."

"Why does Davos know about the White Walkers?" Robb asked, still looking out the window.

"I'm not sure," Aurora said, "but he does."

"That means Stannis knows."

"One could assume as much."

"You know," Gendry interjected, "when I met your father, the Lannisters tried to kill me. When I met your sister, Stannis and his red witch tried to kill me and now when I met you, white walkers are going to kill me. I'm beginning to think you Starks are bad luck for me."

"You would have died at the Inn when the Lannister knights came for you if it wasn't for us," Aurora countered.

"That's very true," Gendry said, "I guess I appreciate the prolonged life, even if it was only a few months."

"I appreciate the optimism," Aurora said, appreciating his humor.

Gendry smiled before turning his attention to their weapons. Aloysius had tried to take them but Aurora had managed to convince him, through magic, to let them keep their weapons. Robb, for his part, had ignored the interaction. He was lost in thought. The guilt ripped at Aurora's heart again. She moved and sat down next to Robb, putting her hand over his. He didn't look at her but he did grab her fingers and hold them. She smiled at the tiny sliver of hope.

"I will protect you Robb," Aurora said, "I promised. It'll be all right."

Robb turned his gaze to her. For the first time, she noticed the fatigue in his eyes. She knew he was tired and they still had so much longer to go, granted they continued living past the next few days.

"There isn't much I can do if you're wrong," Robb said, "is there?"

Aurora bit her lip, wishing Robb had just hit her instead. His words hurt her more than a fist could. He didn't believe in her anymore. She moved to leave, unable to look him in the eye anymore, but Robb stopped her, still grasping her hand, and pulled her back down.

"I'd be dead at the Twins if you hadn't come looking for me. I appreciate what you've done for me and I trust you."

She smiled in gratitude but still couldn't look him in the eye. He moved his hand to her chin and lifted it until they were looking eye to eye. Suddenly Aurora's heart was racing and she had to concentrate on her breathing. She forced herself to look away from his deep, soulful blue eyes, his strong chin covered in reddish stubble, his lips, ignoring the sudden confusing feelings that had suddenly clouded her mind. Robb was very handsome, she had noticed that the moment she had saved him, but he was also kind, noble and smelled of pine trees and leather. He was also married, and her king, and it was going to get far more complicated the more of the North they regained. Robb had already thrown away his kingdom once for a woman and Aurora wouldn't allow him to do it again, especially not for her. Robb still hadn't moved his hand and he seemed to be looking down at her with intense concentration. Aurora looked for a way to pull them out of the moment.

"Robb," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes," he said moving towards her.

"I think we should send a team to find your wife once we get to the Eyrie," she said.

Robb looked at her as if coming out of a daze.

"My wife?" he asked.

"You're married?" Gendry asked, mockingly.

"Yes, Jayne."

"I know who my wife is Aurora," Robb said, slightly defensively.

"You haven't mentioned her in weeks but I wanted to know I haven't forgotten about her."

Robb looked conflicted. Gendry had stopped sharpening his sword, instead watching the sudden disquiet between Aurora and Robb. She hated doing it but knew she needed to remind Robb of his biggest mistake as king so he didn't attempt to repeat it. The only solace Aurora took from the situation was the look of disappointment and guilt in Robb's eyes, because it meant her feelings weren't imagined, Robb reciprocated.

"I thought you said it was too dangerous to bring her to me."

"It was," Aurora said, "but if we make it to the Eyrie it's because Aloysius and his men joined us. It's much easier to protect her with three hundred trained soldiers and however many more are at the Eyrie."

Robb gave her an uneasy smile.

"Thank you," he said, "it'll be nice to have my wife with me."

Aurora gave him a strenuous smile, hating the idea of losing even a tiny amount of his attention.

Nearly a week went by before Aurora or the others heard anything. They were fed promptly and treated with begrudging respect, but Aurora suspected that was because several of the men were scared of her. She had heard whispers circulating between their guard that some men believed Aurora was just playing with them, that she was powerful enough to not just escape, but kill them all with minimal effort. No one did anything to dispel this notion. It took more days that Aurora would have guessed but finally, as the sun dipped below the horizon, a knock came against the door. They jumped. Gendry scrambled to his feet and handed Robb his newly sharpened sword. They had all agreed that if they were going to die, they were going to die fighting. The door opened slowly and Aloysius entered their room, looking somber and gaunt. A piece of heavy parchment with thick black ink scribbled upon it was clutched in his hand. His eyes landed on Aurora and she had to focus on keeping her face blank, otherwise she feared she'd look too pleased with herself. Everyone remained silent, waiting for Aloysius to speak. He took a deep breath, the crease between his eyes pronounced.

"Well," Aloysius said, breaking the silence, "you have our loyalty. We'll get you the North but you give Gendry Dragonstone and you promise me my title. I also expect you to keep my uncle alive."

Aurora glanced towards Robb. He glanced at her, she knew he was thrilled. Gendry just looked happy to be alive for another few days.

"Fine," Robb said.

Aurora walked towards Aloysius and gripped his hand reassuringly.

"I'm sorry," she said kindly, "I wish I had lost this bet. I don't relish in the fact that White Walkers are coming to kill us all."

"I wish you were wrong too," Aloysius said, "I would have loved being lord of the Twins."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** What can I say that I haven't said before, thank you all so much! The support still blows my mind. _

_**Shoutouts** :_

 _ **really241** : You = my favorite!_

 _ **lilnightmare17** : Thank you. I hope you liked it and continue to like future chapters!_

 _ **enuj1799** : Yeah Aurora's a little feisty and I wanted to show that. They won't be going to Essos but they will be meeting with both Dany and Melisandre in later chapters. _

_Thank you again. I adore you all!_


	13. Expose

They rode up the empty King's road towards the Eyrie. It seemed as if word had gotten around the small battalion of men because no one seemed to be speaking much and everyone seemed morose. Robb was just grateful that no one seemed angry at Aloysius's choice to join with him. He assumed most of the men agreed joining with him was better than being ripped apart by White Walkers. Aurora, Robb and Gendry rode in the middle of the group, protected on all sides. Aloysius rode ahead of them, jesting loudly with his men. Logically Robb knew these men were the closest things to allies he had, besides Aurora and Gendry, but he couldn't shake the feeling he was a prisoner being led to his execution. He glanced towards Aurora for reassurance. She was riding slightly ahead of him, lost in her own thoughts and taking in the trees around them. It seemed as if she was resolutely avoiding his gaze.

He knew why and it horrified him. It seemed as if Aurora was aware of his feelings towards her, even thought he had tried to hide them. He knew he had a wife and falling for Aurora was unwise, she was the only person he was certain was trying to keep him alive, but he couldn't deny what he was feeling. He had become aware of it during their time in Oldstones and the feelings had only intensified, becoming impossible to ignore, since then. He hated himself slightly for allowing the situation that had gotten him stabbed the first time, to happen again. Robb was thankful Aurora had suggested they go find his wife. He secretly hoped seeing Jayne would remind him of his love for her, or at the very least guilt him into forgetting his feelings for Aurora. Without the distraction he worried he wouldn't be able to control himself, even with the memory of his wife fresh in his mind, and he would give into his desire for Aurora.

Aloysius was talking loudly to the tall dark stranger that had questioned them in the tavern. Robb had learned his name was Basim Nazar and he was from Essos. He had been smuggled over to Westeros as a child to work in one of the Kingslanding pleasure houses, but escaped. He did everything he could to teach himself to sword fight and worked his way to a high ranking position in Renly's army. His light green eyes were penetrating and made Robb feel vulnerable and exposed whenever Basim looked at him. Aloysius glanced back at Robb.

"So what's the plan then King?" he asked.

Robb hated how little respect Aloysius seemed to have for him. He may have agreed Robb's quest noble and worthwhile, but Robb knew it wasn't his first choice.

"To the Eyrie to collect Sansa Stark," Aurora answered for him, "then on to the Wall to find Jon Snow and gather the Wildlings."

"We're allying ourselves with the Wildlings?" Basim asked, a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"Who better to fight White Walkers than those who have for centuries?" Aurora asked.

Basim just shook his head, but said nothing, clearly thinking Aurora mad.

"We're also going to be sending a small group of men to the Crag," Aurora said.

"Why?" Aloysius asked.

"To retrieve Robb's wife Jayne Stark." Aurora answered.

"You've got a wife King?" Aloysius asked, mockingly, "I though she died at the Twins. Isn't that why you have this one?"

He pointed to Aurora.

"You like throwing away your kingdom for pretty girls?"

Robb clenched his jaw, anger coursing through his veins. Aurora, a fire burning in her eyes, held up her hand and formed a fist. Aloysius started to cough, as Aurora squeezed her hand tightly.

"If you don't show more respect when speaking to our king," she said, "I'll kill you. I'm sure more than one man here would happily take your place and accept a title in your absence."

Aloysius was pulling on his collar, his face turning beat red, trying to breath, a look of panic in his eyes. Robb enjoyed the sight for a moment, before deciding to put an end to it.

"Aurora," he commanded, "stop."

She glanced at him quickly before relaxing her fist. Aloysius sputtered and took a few deep breaths still tugging on his collar.

"Fuck," he said, still rubbing his throat, "I was only joking witch."

"Well don't," she cautioned, "At least not about the King. You can joke about me."

"What about you?" Aloysius asked, "you're clearly mad and far too powerful for your own good. I'm properly scared of you."

"That's probably smart," Gendry said, trying to lighten the mood "Aurora is a lamb, but she told me she's going to stay a maiden until she dies. Anyone who looks like her and willing decides not to fuck is clearly mad."

A few of them men laughed.

"Is that true?" Aloysius asked, smiling at her, "are you truly going to stay as pure as the fresh snow?"

Aurora just shrugged, looking coy.

"Ohhh," Aloysius jested, "I think our witch lied to you Gendry."

"Is that true?" Gendry asked, looking amused.

Aurora smiled embarrassedly.

"What's this then?" he asked, "fallen in love or something? Why've you changed your mind?"

Aurora gave the slightest glance in Robb's direction, looking guilty.

"I might have had a vision," she said, "where I saw myself not quite so chaste."

A few men laughed and catcalled around her. Robb felt himself growing uncomfortable for several reasons. First, he hated these men speaking with Aurora so bluntly and secondly, he wanted to know so badly who the man in her visions was. He hated how much he hoped it was him.

"Who's the lucky gentlemen?" Aloysius asked.

"No one," Aurora said, her cheeks red, "it doesn't matter."

"You have to tell us," Basim jested, "how are we supposed to trust you if you're not completely honest with us?"

"Did I stumble into court?" Aurora asked, "when did you all become young girls interested in gossip?"

"Oh we're actually young ladies in disguise," Aloysius said, "we are that good."

Aurora laughed loudly. Robb felt himself relax slightly. Everyone's spirits seemed to raise slightly and he hoped that meant he had stumbled into some good fortune for once.

"So who is it then?" Gendry asked, giving Aurora a cocky grin.

She sighed and shook her head.

"What do you all know about Azor Ahai?" Aurora asked.

No one spoke. Most people looked confused but a few seemed as if they were trying to place something they had long forgotten. Robb listened intently. He had overheard the red priest calling Aurora that.

"He is the lightbringer," Basim said solemnly, "people from my home spoke of him often."

"The lightbringer," Aloysius said, "that sounds like prophecy nonsense."

"You don't believe in prophecy?" Aurora asked.

"No," Aloysius said.

"Aurora here can see the future," Gendry said.

Aloysius looked skeptical but said nothing.

"Azor Ahai is supposed to fight the darkness and save the world or something to that effect," Aurora explained, "what do you know about the Prince who was Promised?"

"He drove the mad king mad," Aloysius answered, "seriously, he's the reason the Targaryen's fucked themselves mad. They believed they were destined to bring him about."

"He's a prophesized savior," Robb answered, having heard of the legend dozens of times before.

Aurora glanced towards him, giving him a look full of affection. He felt warmth in his stomach that reminded him of being home. He forced himself to remember Jayne.

"So you're going to fuck this prophesized prince then?" Aloysius asked.

"No, the lightbringer fellow," Gendry said.

"Just listen," Aurora said, "see everyone who knows about the prince and Azor Ahai thinks they're one person but they're not. They're two separate people."

"How do you know?" Basim asked.

"I had a vision about it very recently," Aurora answered, "and several things became very clear."

"What does this have to do with you being a maiden?" Gendry asked.

"Azor Ahai is the lightbringer, but the light isn't a literal light. The light is the Prince who was Promised. Azor Ahai is going to put the Prince on the throne and the Prince is going to save Westeros by uniting it," Aurora said.

"I'm still not understanding," Gendry said.

"Are you saying your thing Azor person then?" Aloysius asked.

Aurora nodded, looking coy. Aloysius and Basim exchanged a glance but said nothing. Robb could tell they both thought Aurora slightly mad. He wasn't sure they didn't believe her because she had proven to be correct about the White Walkers, but what she said sounded so absurd, it did not inspire confidence.

"I'm still lost," Gendry said.

"I've been seeing the True Heir in my visions for years," Aurora explained, "but I just realized the True Heir is the Prince who was Promised and I saw a vision of myself being bound to the Prince."

"Like in marriage?" Gendry asked.

Aurora nodded. Aloysius narrowed his eyes at her and cocked his head, looking at her as if she was speaking a foreign language.

"Are you're saying you're this Azor person, and you're going to marry this Prince person and together you're going to save Westeros by putting him on the Iron Throne?" he asked.

Aurora nodded.

"I'm going to fall in love with the Prince," she explained, "That's how I'm going to know it's him."

Robb clenched his jaw and looked away, forcing himself to keep his face inscrutable. He had no desire to hear about Aurora falling in love with another man.

"So why are you saving this one then?" Aloysius asked, pointing to Robb, "why not spend your time finding your true love."

"Because that's not what my visions showed me."

"Is Robb the Prince that was Promised?" Gendry asked, eyeing Robb

Aurora laughed.

"Of course not," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "he's the King in the North. Still very important, but not who I fall in love with."

The fact that Aurora was going to fall in love with someone else, someone she was going to conquer Westeros for, was hard enough but hearing her admit it wasn't him, was almost unbearable. Robb had seen the look in her eye when he nearly kissed her. He had held her in the dark forests while trying to stay warm and caught her watching him from the corner of his eye. The attraction wasn't one sided, but she had such a conviction that the Prince wasn't him, it crushed him.

"Of course it won't be real love," Aurora said off-handedly.

"What do you mean?" Robb asked eagerly, unable to contain himself.

Aloysius gave him a strange look before turning his attention to Aurora.

"Well it will be love born of magic. I'll still feel it as if it were real but I'll only love this man because I need to. I have to be willing to sacrifice myself completely, mind body and spirit, to save him, and he has to feel the same way. The moment we meet he'll be as infatuated with me as I am with him. We'll have this otherworldly need to be near each other to the point where our love could become dangerous to those around us. We'll always choose each other over others because only together can we unite Westeros. It won't be real because I'll have no choice in it. We won't bond over shared history, or interest. We won't have a gentle affection that grows into love as we learn everything we can about the other person. It's just a destined eventuality necessary to save our people."

"Sounds good enough to me," Aloysius said, "sounds like it will be a whole lot of fighting and fucking, and those are my two favorite things."

The men around him cheered in agreements again. Aurora shook her head.

"I think that's tragic lightbringer," Basim said, eyeing her with empathy, "I know how it feels to have your future decided without your consent."

"Oh stop whining Basim. You learned how to please a lady and kill a man before you were ten and five years," Aloysius said, "and now you put everyone but me to shame at both. Plus, it seems the Lightbringer here is a rather powerful witch, I'm sure she'll find a way to change her fate."

Basim chose not to answer but he seemed to be lost in thought. Robb wondered if Aurora's story had gotten to him as it had Robb. It was one thing to know she was going to love another man, but to know she had no choice in the matter enraged Robb. He had lost the battle for her heart before it had even begun and he yet he still fought anyway. He secretly agreed with Aloysius. If anyone was powerful enough to destiny, it was Aurora.

"Well at least you won't die a maiden now," Gendry said brightly, "that's a good thing, trust me."

"You were nearly killed the first time you were with a woman," Aurora said, "and Robb lost his kingdom over it."

"True," he agreed, "but it was damn fun before that."

The men around Gendry laughed.


	14. Insight

Aurora awoke with a start, having no memory of falling asleep. The biting cold of the air around her sent a shiver down her spine and she assumed that was what had woken her. Her head was resting comfortably on Robb's chest and the rhythmic breathing comforted her. She smelled cedar, snow and iron and wondered why Robb's scent was different. Aurora opened her eyes and looked around the room. She seemed to be in a small room she had never seen before. A small four poster bed was the only furniture in the room.

"Are you awake?" someone, who wasn't Robb, asked.

Aurora looked up at the men she had been sleeping on and found a stranger. She sprang up, her eyes wide. The, very handsome, man gave her an intimate smile that assured her he knew who she was. She got a familiar feeling when she looked at him but had no idea who he was. Aurora realized almost instantly she was having a vision.

"Yes," Aurora said, shortly.

She moved from the bed and walked out of the room. It let into a large hall with large pillars and stain glassed windows. She looked around the hall for any sign of where Robb, or anyone else she knew, was. A few dozen people were milling around the large hall, and no one looked particularly happy to be there. To her astonishment, Aurora found herself staring directly at the Iron Throne. The man had followed behind her. She stopped dead at the sight of the throne and leaned against the nearest pillar. The man stood silently next to her.

"The Iron Throne?" she asked.

The man looked at the throne and then back at her.

"Are you feeling alright Aurora?" he asked.

"Just tired," she said with a faint smile.

"Makes sense. You haven't slept long."

She shook her head.

"Have you found anything at all to help us?" he asked hopefully.

"Help us with what?"

The man furrowed his brow at her in concern.

"The White Walkers."

"Oh," Aurora said, fear rising up inside of her, "no, not yet."

The man's face fell.

"I knew it was a long shot," he said, "but I still hoped."

Aurora looked around again, taking in the people. The Lannister half man was sitting against a pillar with an empty wine bottle next to him and another, still full, next to that. He was drinking deeply from a chalice and ignoring the handsome knight next to him. Aurora knew it was the Kingslayer although she hadn't seen him in almost five years. In the corner behind the Iron Throne, a beautiful girl with long white blonde hair, sat with her knees to her chest talking to herself. She was scratching the wall next to her, a blank expression on her face. Her hair was tangled and dirty and she had lost her commanding presence but Aurora knew her from all the previous visions.

"Has the Targaryen girl gone mad?" Aurora asked.

"Wouldn't you?" the man asked, "she came to conquer a kingdom and instead brought about its ruin, plus she lost her army, people and most of her dragons."

Aurora just stared at the pretty girl, trying to figure out what the Targaryen had done and why she hadn't been able to circumvented it. Daenerys snapped her head towards Aurora, catching her eyes. Aurora saw the powerful Targaryen passion mixed with the fiery Targaryen insanity. It penetrated Aurora down to her very soul. She knew, if nothing else, she needed to figure out how to get Robb and the Prince who was Promised to align with this girl, or destroy her before she decimated Westeros.

The man offered his hand to Aurora. She took it tentatively. From the moment they touched, Aurora's heart started racing. She felt an almost overwhelming desire to know the man and she realized who he was. It was the first time she had seen the Prince fully, and he was beautiful.

"We need to find Robb," he said.

Aurora agreed and they set off away from the throne room. Robb was sitting in a small room directly off of the hall with a pretty dark haired girl Aurora had never seen, Petyr Baelish and a handful of other people. Gendry and Aloysius were conspicuously absent, as were Cersi or any of her children. Aurora had never seen any of the other Stark children, Greyjoys, or many of the Southern Lords, so she wasn't sure if they were in attendance in the room. At the sight of Petyr Baelish, a visceral hatred rose inside of Aurora. She never talked about it, but she was surprised to see him alive, since she promised herself she would kill him if she ever saw him again. Robb looked around when Aurora and the Prince entered the room but he didn't look happy to see either of them. The look he gave Aurora could be described as icy at best. He turned his attention back to the pretty dark haired girl, kissing her hand lightly.

"Who's Robb speaking to?" Aurora asked.

"His wife," the Prince said.

"Jayne."

"Jayne?" the Prince asked, perplexed.

"Did you find anything?" Robb asked sternly, looking past Aurora.

"Nothing," the Prince answered.

Everyone in the room looked crestfallen. Aurora wondered why everyone was so desperate for her to figure out how to combat White Walkers. The only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fire. Aurora wondered why the fires were blazing in the South. She glanced at the window and noticed they were coated with snow. Something seemed to click into place.

"The White Walkers have overrun Westeros," Aurora whispered to the Prince, "haven't they?"

"Yes," the Prince said slowly.

"What happened?"

"Are you serious?"

"Please," Aurora said, feeling herself waking from the vision, "pretend I know nothing."

"All right," the Prince said, "we were able to unite Westeros but we could never get Daenerys to join with us. We battled until both armies were nearly decimated but in her haste, Daenerys destroyed the wall. She didn't understand the North, how to control it or how to keep her army of desert dwellers alive in it. She overestimated her strength or ability to lead. The White Walkers easily overtook her army and moved down to us. The few families that remained joined with the ruminates of Daenerys' army but it was too much. We're all that's left and the White Walkers are at our door."

"All that's left of the Aristocracy?" Aurora asked.

"Of the population of Westeros," the Prince said.

Aurora looked around.

"There are less than two hundred people here."

"I know," he said, "and when we're gone, that's the end."

"Why couldn't we get Daenerys to join us?" Aurora asked, trying to figure out what to do to change fate.

"I don't know. I just think she didn't believe in us because we didn't really need her. She saw us as trying to keep her from her birthright instead of us trying to save Westeros. I think if we had really impressed upon her the truth of what was coming she would have been more malleable."

"Why didn't you need her?" Aurora asked, "she had dragons and a giant army, I've seen it."

"We had you," the Prince said, "you inspired hope. You were the reason Westeros managed to unite in the first place. I don't think Daenerys ever trusted you until it was too late to change anything. She saw how much the people loved you. I think she worried the people would never follow her as long as you were alive. You were the true Queen of Westeros."

"That's ridiculous," Aurora said, "she had nothing to worry about. She's a real queen."

The Prince gave her another bemused look.

"As are you Aurora."

"I'm a Queen?" Aurora asked.

"Of course. I'm the King of Westeros," he said, "and you're my wife."

Aurora felt as if she had missed a step going down stairs. She had never seen herself as queen before and she had never seen herself married. It made her feel giddy and sick all at the same time.

"It was more impressive when the entire population of Westeros couldn't fit inside of the Red Keep, but you have been an excellent queen."

A loud shrieking sound, like nothing Aurora had ever heard before, broken the silence. Everyone stood up and moved quickly out of the room, stopping in front of the Iron Throne. The Kingslayer was standing at the ready, his sword drawn, facing the barricade door. The half man hadn't moved. Daenerys had started sobbing and wailing loudly, screaming in agony every few moments.

"Can someone shut her up," someone yelled.

"Oh let her cry," the half man said, "we should all be crying. We just lost our last dragon. We're all going to die for sure now."

Aurora moved through the crowd and made her way to Robb. He has positioned himself closest to the door, his sword at the ready. His wife stood behind him a way but still close enough to hear, but Aurora didn't care, she needed to talk to him.

"Robb," she said.

Robb ignored her.

"Speak to me, please," she implored.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I have a feeling something terrible is about to happen."

A loud banging sound on the door reverberated about the room. It sounded as if someone was trying to force their way in with a battering ram, which Aurora assumed they were. The rest of the soldiers and knights around the room pulled their weapons and readied to fight.

"Robb," Aurora said, "what can I do, how do I stop this?"

"There's not much you can do now," he said bitterly.

"I don't mean now," she said, "I mean before. What could I have done?"

"What?" Robb asked, staring at her as if she were mad.

"Please tell me how to stop this?"

Another loud bang splintered the wood and Aurora knew the White Walkers were going to get it.

"Please," Aurora pleaded.

"I was too afraid to lose you," Robb said, "and I never even realized, you were never really there. If you want to stop this, give us something to believe in besides you."

Aurora saw the hurt in his eyes and wanted nothing more than to hold him, but knew she had lost that option. The door splintered loudly, cracking open. Aurora saw the glowing blue of the White Walkers eyes and her stomach dropped. There were too many to fight. She was actually witnessing the end of Westeros in real time and she had no idea how to stop it or what she was supposed to learn from the vision. The Prince moved besides her and gripped her hand slightly. Aurora glanced at him.

"Are you ready," he asked.

Aurora shook her head.

"No," she said, "I'm not ready."

He smiled morosely, kissed her hand and glanced at Robb.

"Goodbye Lord Stark," he said.

"Goodbye Majesty," Robb said sadly.

Another bang burst the door open completely. The White Walkers poured into the room. Aurora watched the people around her fight with honor but one by one they went down. In the fervor she lost track of Robb. She craved her way through the horde of White Walkers with fire, searching around her for a sight of Robb. She found him in the back of the room, overwhelmed by five White Walkers. Aurora watched, as if in slow motion, as a Walker plunged an ax deep in Robb's back, sending him to his knees.

Aurora screamed and awoke safely in the army camp set up by Aloysius. Robb was sitting next to her on her bed, looking down with concern. Aurora sat up, breathing heavily. She looked around frantically, trying to comprehend everything she had seen in her vision.

"Aurora," Robb said, putting his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her.

She flung her arms around his neck and held him tightly, digging her face against his shoulder. She took in his scent of pine and leather, feeling instantly calm.

"What's wrong with the witch?" Aloysius asked, running into the tent.

"It was a vision," Aurora said, still clutching Robb, not caring who saw.

"What did you see?" Robb asked her.

Aurora thought about everything she had seen and it hit her all at once. She knew what she needed to do to stop her vision from coming true, and it terrified her, but she now knew there was no other way. She pulled away from Robb and smiled.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Aurora said.

Robb furrowed his brow at her.

"Which is?" Aloysius asked, sardonically.

"How I'm going to save Westeros."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thank you all for the support for this story. I adore you all! I'm pretty sick right now so I don't have the energy to do shout outs but I promise I will next chapter. _

_You're all amazing. Happy Reading!_


	15. Imperfect

Aurora was distracted by her vision for the next few days, trying to remember everything in great detail and formulating a plan. She couldn't deny how badly she wanted to figure out who the Prince was, regardless of how unimportant it seemed in the grand scheme of things. She also couldn't deny how much she hated the fact that Robb had a wife, although the fact that it wasn't Jayne threw her. The one thing she desperately wanted to forget was the sight of Robb getting an ax in his back. Yet, despite her best efforts, she couldn't make herself erase the image from her mind.

The journey to the Eyrie did little to distract her. Few people seemed to want to travel the long Kingsroad and the few they did encounter seemed weary of a large horde of sellswords. Robb had expressly forbidden any of them men from harming smallfolk but it was hard to keep them from getting rowdy. Aurora saw the inside of more brothels and taverns than she had ever wanted to. She hated how many women she saw their men bed. All she could imagine was the line of bastards they were leaving in their wake. Besides her, only Robb and Gendry seemed immune to the lust that consumed the rest of the men. She assumed it was because Robb was far too honorable to take a mistress and Gendry was still weary after almost being murdered. She was impressed with the restraint Aloysius and Basim showed. Neither were as saintly as her or Robb but they didn't give into every whore who gave them a wanton look. In fact, she only saw Bsim give in once and Aloysius restricted himself to every third girl. Although she had a theory that made more to do with him wanting to set an example as their leader as opposed to any sort of moral compass. Either way, it meant several nights where the five of them were left alone to amuse themselves, which translated to several nights sitting around drinking.

One night, mere miles from the Eyrie, they sat around yet another brothel. Aurora had found herself retreating into her mind. She couldn't get herself to forget the Prince. He had been more handsome than she had anticipated and the way he had made her feel still lingered in her mind, but it didn't erase the way she felt about Robb. She wanted nothing more than to forget the way Robb made her feel when he looked at her with his sincere blue eyes. It didn't help that lust dripped from every corner of every brothel, reminding her of sex at every turn. It had hurt to have Robb ignore her in her vision but at least he had been alive. She knew if she gave in, there was a goos chance he wouldn't be. Aurora listened intently to Aloysius, Basim and Gendry discuss the merits of different metals for sword making. It was mindless and she had no idea what they were talking about, but it allowed her to lose herself. She could simply enjoy her drink and forget everything that was going to be thrown onto her shoulders, because her plan was going to require more of her than she was ready to give. She knew it was always an option that it could come to this but the reality was terrifying.

"Can I ask," Aloysius started, taking a drink of his ale, "why aren't the two of you fucking?"

He motioned to Aurora and Robb. Aurora felt her cheeks burn.

"What did I say about disrespecting your king?" Aurora warned, deflecting the question.

"Oh come on," he said, "we're all friends here and the drink has loosened my tongue."

"Well tighten it back up," Aurora warned.

Aloysius gave her his cocky grin. She resolutely avoided looking at Robb, unable to handle whatever expression was on his face.

"Oh witch," Aloysius, "it's the great mystery of my life. I must know why two people who look at each other the way you two do, don't fuck each other mad?"

"He has a wife and I'm no man's whore."

"Are you seriously saving yourself for this mythical prince?" he asked.

Aurora shrugged, feeling foolish.

"And are you truly loyal to this wife of yours? You're the king," Aloysius said, "even your father had a bastard and he was the noblest man in Westeros."

"This is an inappropriate conversation to have in front of a lady," Robb said sternly.

"I've seen to have struck a nerve," Aloysius said looking amused.

"You need to go find a woman friend," Gendry said, "you clearly have too much energy cause you're making an ass of yourself."

Aloysius downed his drink.

"Maybe you're right," he said, "but all I'm saying is this, he can have a wife and you can have your prince but this is war. There's no guarantee either of you will even be here tomorrow, I don't care what your visions say witch, why not be happy tonight?"

He slammed his tankard on the table and stood up, looking around. A pretty red haired girl walked over to him and whispered in his ear. He nodded, then looked back at the table.

"You all do what you think is right," he said, "but I'm going to be happy tonight."

Aurora watched as he wandered off with the redhead, feeling flush. She still couldn't look at Robb but it didn't escape her notice that everyone else was trying not to look at her. She felt warm and the room seemed to be spinning. She knew she needed to get some fresh air, get away from the awkward silence that had suddenly fallen.

"I..." she started before stumbling away from the table and towards the door.

No one called after her, or if they did, she was too distracted to hear it. The air outside the tavern was bitingly cold and she had stupidly left her cloak inside. She rubbed her arms, knowing she couldn't go back inside for a while. The sky was clear and every star seemed to be visible. She drew constellations with her fingers, trying to drowned out Aloysius's words. The door to the brothel opened. Aurora glanced towards it. Robb had come out to find her, his dark cloak draped around his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"You should go back inside."

He made his way over to her. She exhaled exasperatedly.

"Aurora," he started.

"What Robb?" she asked, bitingly, "what do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you're all right," he said.

"Why? You're my King. We need to start behaving as such."

"I'm also your friend."

"No, we can't be friends. It undermines your authority."

"Aurora," he said again, moving closer.

The familiar smell of leather and pine filled her nostrils, sending her into a daze. She glanced at him, feeling languid, her mind overcome with lust. It was if it had found a way inside of her and now she was sick with it.

"What do you want from me Robb," she asked again, feeling exhausted.

Robb moved until he was standing in front of her. She couldn't bring herself to look up into his eyes and still resist him, so she glanced at his hands. He moved them onto her hips, moving her slowly towards him, until they were touching. She moved her hands to his chest and looked up into his eyes.

"We can't do this," she whispered.

"I know," he said, but he didn't move.

She bit her lip, her breathing heavy. Robb walked forward, moving Aurora until her back was against the tavern wall. She had nowhere to run to now, even if she had wanted to get away.

"Robb," Aurora said again, a slight pleading in her tone.

"Let me just think about tonight Aurora," he whispered, his lips brushing against her ear, "please. Let me just have what I want tonight."

"Last time you gave in you ended up marrying a girl and giving up everything," Aurora said, "why are you so bent on making the same mistake twice."

Robb pulled away from her, looking as if she had cut him. The humiliation in his eyes was palpable and Aurora felt instantly guilty. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, just remind him of the cost of giving in, even for a moment.

"I gave up my kingdom the first time for a girl I didn't love," he said, "that's the irony. I gave it up for honor not love and I didn't even realize the price I was going to pay. I truly believed I was doing the right thing and I wouldn't be punished. Now I would willingly give everything up, fully aware of the price, and you won't let me."

"What do you mean?" Aurora asked, terrified of what he'd say.

"Do I really need to say it Aurora?" he asked.

She covered his mouth with her hand.

"Don't ever say it," she commanded, "do even think it. You're confused, but you will reunite with your wife and you'll forget about me and I'll finally meet my prince and I'll forget about you."

Robb moved her hand.

"There's something for you to forget?" he asked, willing her to admit it.

She took a shuttering breath.

"Admit it," Robb said.

"Yes, alright, there's something for me to forget."

Robb pressed his lips against hers before she could stop him, but Aurora didn't push him off. He tasted like the ale that had clouded her mind and it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. She kept her hands planted firmly at her side, unwilling to give him any indication he could take more from her than this kiss, but she wondered how much will she'd have if he tried. He put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her deeper. Aurora moved her hand to is chest and pushed him away, cursing her rational mind.

"Forget this happened," Aurora said, "remember tomorrow, and if you ever think of doing this again, remember the price you paid."

"Aurora," Robb said, his voice almost a purr, as he tried to pull her back into a kiss.

"Last time it was your mother's throat, and a stab wound to your side" she said, moving away, "I won't let it be my throat next time."

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into him. Aurora didn't stop him from kissing her this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her resolve leaving her. Robb pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. She knew what he wanted.

"It's just for tonight," Aurora said, "after this, we always remember tomorrow."

Robb nodded, and led her back into the brothel. Aurora avoided everyone's eye, unwilling to see the truth of what she was about to do. Her rational mind was screaming at her but she ignored it. She wanted what she wanted and she wasn't going to deny herself. Robb led her to the room he had rented for himself. Aurora and Gendry had been given a room down the hall. Robb had tasked Gendry with keeping Aurora safe but they all knew it was really about keeping Aurora chaste. Robb opened the door and pulled Aurora inside, barely getting the door closed before kissing her again, his hand working on the ties of her bodice. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He kissed her neck as she ran her hands down his torso. Her fingers moved over the large scar on his side. She stopped kissing him, looking down at it. In addition, there were three arrow wounds marring his pale skin. Aurora knew where they had come from, she had been the one to heal him, but she suddenly felt like she was seeing them for the first time. He had been stabbed for simply marrying Jayne and Jayne was still alive. Aurora moved away.

"Aurora?" Robb asked, his brow furrowed.

"I have to go," she said, backing towards the door, "we can't do this, I can't do this. Look at your scars Robb. Look at the price you had to pay. You're my best friend and I promised to protect you. I can't do this."

Robb slumped onto his bed, looking defeated. He knew she was right but she could see the frustration in his eyes, because he was right, there was something to forget. She would have to force herself to forget him because she knew loving someone else wouldn't instantly negate the feelings she had for him. She sighed and leaned against the door.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I know."

He looked up and smiled at her, but she could see the melancholy in his eyes. Aurora took a deep breath, tears had been stinging at her eyes for a while, and straightened her clothes. She hoped no one had seen them.

"Try to sleep my lord," Aurora said, trying to reestablished some formality to distance them.

"Don't do that," Robb said, shaking his head, "don't start calling me my lord again. You're my best friend too. You're the only person I'm certain has ever been my friend without being related to me. I love you."

Aurora felt her breath catch in her throat. She wanted to tell him the truth and say it back but knew she couldn't, it wouldn't do any good for anybody.

"Please sleep," she said, before leaving the room.

She got to her room and found Gendry alone, polishing his bull's head helmet.

"Are you alright?" Gendry asked.

Aurora shook her head, aware she looked pale and shaky. Gendry put the helmet down and waited for her to speak, but she didn't have the words. Tears were forming in her eyes and she had no choice but to cry. She ran to the bed and flung her arms around Gendry, who just let her cry. She wasn't even sure why she was crying but she had an unshakable feeling that had fundamentally changed between her and Robb and she wasn't sure how she could fix any of it.

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Thank you so much to everyone who has read, reviews, favorited, and followed. _

_I'm still not feeling well so I will be doing Shoutouts next chapter. I have up to chapter 21 written so I'll be updating as much as possible. However, I am having terrible writer's block so I'm stuck at chapter 21 for now. Anyways, you're all magnificent. Happy Reading loves!_


	16. Clash

Robb laid alone in his tent, staring at the ceiling. Now that he had a small kings guard at his disposal, he no longer needed Aurora to be with him at all times to protect him, but he desperately missed her. Things had changed between them since the night in the brothel even if it was almost undetectable to the others, he knew it. She still rode next to him, helped him plan his battles and control his men, but the warm smile was gone. She spent more of her time with Gendry and Aloysius than with Robb, who found himself surrounded by soldiers he didn't know and wasn't sure he could trust.

After what felt like a lifetime, Robb knew they were within a day's journey of the Eyrie. He wasn't necessarily excited to see Lysa or Robin but the thought of seeing Sansa made his heart feel light. It had been so long since he had seen a family member and it felt as if it were beginning to wear on his soul. He rode in silence, listening to his men jesting and throwing barbs at one another. Aurora was a few feet in front of him, speaking quietly with Gendry. Robb tried to mask the hurt and jealousy he was feeling but he feared everyone could see it in his eyes. Aloysius was riding next to him, lost in thought himself. Robb wondered what was going on in the blond man's head. He seemed to alternate between loud boisterousness and quiet introspection. Robb knew Aloysius and Renly had been close and he wondered if Aloysius was feeling some kind of guilt having pledged himself to Robb.

"Are you sure we'll find some kind of assistance here?" Aloysius asked, coming out of his doldrums.

"We'll find my sister," Robb said, "anything else is unimportant."

Aloysius nodded, sinking back into his thoughts. Robb wanted to reassure him better but knew it was fruitless. He glanced at the back of Aurora's golden hair. It shined in the sunlight and fell down her back in a long waterfall of curls. He remembered how soft it had felt under his fingers and cursed himself for thinking about it again. That night now weighed heavily on his conscience and he burned with shame when he thought of it. He had been unfaithful to Jayne, and he continued to be so if only in thought alone, and he had destroyed things between him and Aurora.

"What's Winterfell like?" Aloysius asked suddenly.

Robb started, not expecting the question and stared at the solider. Thoughts of Winterfell were never far from his mind but he had found his memories fading. He remembered spending his time in the walls, learning to fight with Jon and Theon, and watching his father rule over it, but he was forgetting what it actually looked like. He realized he had never really looked at it before, he had seen it, but he had never taken the time to study his home.

"It's large and warm because it was built over hot springs. There's a godswood and a few courtyards, where we used to spar."

"That's how you describe your home?" Aloysius asked, "I could describe the woman I was with last night with more passion and I'm not even certain of her name."

"Perhaps you're better with words," Robb said.

"Or maybe you don't want to go home as much as you think."

"Of course I want to go home," Robb said, his anger rising, "it's the last place I remember being happy and carefree. It was the last time I felt safe and half my family wasn't dead or missing. Winterfell is my home and I would literally give up almost anything to see it again."

"Well there you have it," Aloysius said nodding his head.

Robb's hands were shaking, but he couldn't understand why. It felt like his blood was on fire and his desire to get home was even more palpable than it had been in months. He glanced towards Aurora. She had turned her head ever so slightly and he was positive she had heard him. It made him feel good that she had heard him being passionate about something. The Eyrie finally came into view in the distance high in the mountains. A sudden ominous feeling overcame Robb. He glanced at Aurora again and, for the first time in days, she caught his eye. He could tell she was feeling the same thing as he was. They rode quickly through the valley and straight into a waiting battery of Baratheon soldiers. A tall blond who looked very similar to Aloysius seemed to be leading the small troop.

"Fuck me," Aloysius said.

"Hello brother," the solider said.

"Clovis," Aloysius said clenching his jaw, "I thought you were dead, or maybe that was just a happy dream either way, I preferred it."

"I couldn't believe when I heard you'd joined the King in the North," Clovis said, "then, you always did bet on the underdog didn't you? Didn't you learn when Renly died."

"I'd rather chose the losing side a thousand times than ever join the Lannisters," Aloysius said.

"That's why so many of your men have betrayed you," Clovis said.

"I tire of pithy dialogue," Aloysius said, "are you here to kill us?"

"I'm here for the pretender King's head, killing you will just be fun."

Robb glanced at Aurora. A single flame had ignited in her hand.

"Wait," Robb said.

Everyone turned towards him.

"No blood needs to be spilled," Robb said, "I believe there is a solution where everyone can get what they want. I'd be willing to negotiate with Tommen."

Clovis laughed.

"Queen Cersei has no desire to negotiate with you," Clovis said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Robb answered, "she must know about the White Walkers. I think they'd be willing to listen."

Clovis looked towards Aloysius, who nodded. Clovis contemplated Robb for a moment, as if weighting if he was worth believing. He pulled his sword, Robb's stomach dropped.

"I'd rather watch you die," Clovis said.

The clash of metal filled the air within moments. Aurora guided her horse through the crowd and towards Robb.

"Come on," Aurora yelled.

"I'm not abandoning my men," Robb said.

Aurora exhaled in annoyance but didn't fight him. An errant arrow came sailing through the air towards them. Aurora waved her hand and burned the arrow to ash. Robb, pulled his sword and urged his horse forward. The fray was thick with blood and dirt. Robb swung his sword and cut down an enemy solider. His blood spilled onto his horses hooves. He looked around for a sign of his people. Aurora was no where to be seen and neither was Gendry. He could only find Aloysius who was getting overwhelmed by his brother's troops. Robb directed his horse towards the blond man. He plunged his sword into one of the soldiers and then into the neck of another. Aloysius hacked down two men in a row before moving towards his brother. Robb slashed at a solider and blood splattered his skin. He scanned the crowd again but still couldn't see Aurora. He turned his attention back to Aloysius. He was sparring intensely with his brother. One of Clovis's soldiers was making his way through the crowd towards Aloysius. Robb realized Aloysius hadn't noticed the solider. He ran towards the man.

"Aloysius," he yelled, "watch out."

The blond turned towards Robb and notice the solider. He tried to swing his sword but was too slow. The solider slashed Aloysius's stomach. Robb, acting on instinct only, swung his sword at the solider, ripping a large gash in his neck. He fell to the ground gasping. Robb turned his attention to Aloysius. His stomach was bleeding deep crimson blood and the color was draining from his face.

"That's enough!" Aurora yelled, her voice seemingly amplified by magic.

Fire encircled the entire party, burning up the tress around them. Everyone stopped fighting, some enthralled, others terrified, by what they were seeing. Aurora was standing a few feet away on a hill, raising her above the fray. Her eyes seemed filled with power and even the trees seemed to be trembling, fearful of her powers. Robb watched as Clovis's men looked for an escape but they found nothing but fire. He looked back at Aurora, her hands were shaking and a small trickle of blood was falling from her nose. He wondered how much longer she could keep these men caged by fire.

"Is this Iron Throne really so important that you all keep spilling blood over it?" Aurora asked annoyed, "White Walkers are coming and they are going to kill us all if we don't put this petty bid for the throne away and start working together. So, any man who wishes to protect the realm is free to join Robb, we'll happily take you. Any man who wishes to leave is free to do so. However, any man who chooses to stay and fight will have to deal with me and I will no longer show mercy. I cannot allow those who care more about titles and thrones, when the rest of Westeros is in danger. I give fair warning to anyone who believes I am a mere trifle, when I'm done with you, you'll beg for the quick death of a steel blade."

No one spoke but Robb watched as one by one, the fight left the eye of Clovis's men. Aurora relaxed the flames and waited. Most of those loyal to the Lannisters left without a second look, a fair number stayed which surprised Robb, but only one remained to fight. Clovis, raised his sword and stood at the ready. Aurora just shook her head and waved her hand. Ropes appeared out of no where and snaked themselves around Clovis. He struggled against his binds. Robb turned his attention to Aloyisus. His face looked chalky white and blood was staining the ground around him. Robb looked towards Aurora.

"Aurora," he yelled.

She looked around.

"Quickly," he yelled , motioning for her.

She ran towards him through the crowd. A fair number of people were injured and a few more were dead but no one seemed to need her immediate attention more than Aloysius Aurora kelt besides the blond knight and examined his wounds.

"Can you heal him?" Robb asked, surprised by the concern in his voice.

Aurora nodded. The trickle of blood had stained her pale skin and Robb worried she would be too fatigued and push herself to far.

"He's better than you were when I saved you," she said, noticing the look on his face, "don't worry Robb."

He was grateful she had called him by his name instead of calling him my lord like she had been doing since the night at the brothel. Aurora placed her hand over Aloysius wounds and closed her eyes. Within minutes they had slowly fused themselves together, stemming the blood flow. The color slow returned to his cheeks, but he still looked the worse for wear. He opened his eyes and sat up. Robb put his hand on his back to steady him.

"Someone get some water," he commanded.

Aloysius coughed and examined his wounds.

"Seven hells that's impressive," he said to Aurora.

"I'm glad you approve," she said, beaming.

"I'm not just talking about my wound," he said sincerely.

"I know," Aurora said with a kind smile.

"And you," Aloysius said, turning to Robb, "I would have died if it wasn't for you."

"I didn't get there quickly enough," Robb said regretfully, "you still got stabbed and you would be dead if it wasn't for Aurora."

"It would have been worse if it wasn't for you warning me," Aloysius said, "there wouldn't have been anyone to save because I would have already been dead."

He looked around for his sword and pulled it towards himself, placing it in front of Robb.

"You have my true loyalty Robb Stark," Aloysius said, "the true King in the North."

"The King in the North," Aurora said.

The men around them cheered. Robb felt a swell of pride in his chest. For the first time in a long time he truly felt like he could truly be King. He felt like things could truly turn around and he could save his people. He noticed Clovis a few feet from them.

"What do you want to do with your brother?" Robb asked.

Aloysius glanced in his brother's direction.

"Send him back to Stannis," he said, "in pieces."

Robb and Aurora exchanged glances. She shook her head, looking horrified. Clovis's eyes went slightly large with worry.

"Let's keep him as a prisoner instead," Robb said, "we can always use ransom fodder."

"You're lucky he's so noble," Aloysius said to his brother, "come on men. We're close to the Eyrie. Let's save Princess Sansa and get our king home to Winterfell.

Robb glanced up at the fortress, feeling as if, for once, things might actually work out for them.


	17. Nefarious

The Eyrie was oddly still as they rode up to the Bloody gate. Aurora glanced back at Robb. He looked concerned at the lack of guards. Aurora knew almost immediately that something was wrong. Robb caught her eye. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but feared it came off more as a grimace.

"What do we do?" Gendry asked.

Aurora shook her head.

"Where are the guards?" Aloysius asked.

There was no way around the Bloody gate. Aurora could see the still castle in the distance on the top of the mountains. It loomed above them, giving Aurora an uncomfortable feeling. Something vile was waiting for them.

"Can you open the gate?" Robb asked.

Aurora looked towards it. Usually it would take minimal effort on her part to open an unprotected gate, but she was drained from the battle. She nodded, hoping she could recuperate when they made it inside. Aurora waved her hand and the gate opened. There was no one waiting on the other side.

"Should we ride on?" Gendry asked.

Everyone looked towards Robb. He looked conflicted, but nodded. Aurora rode ahead tentatively. The tower appeared to grow as they got closer. She had never seen anything so tall in her entire life and the stairs look exhausting after battle. As the rode, small figures on horseback came pouring down the stairs. Aurora realized too late what it must look like to whoever was in the fortress to have a small army walk through a locked gate.

"Hold back," Robb commanded.

Everyone stopped. Aurora readied herself for another battle, feeling the fatigue already in her bones. The Eyrie guards moved closer and she saw them reading their crossbows.

"How many arrows do you reckon you can stop?" Aloysius asked Aurora.

Aurora looked around. Everyone was looking towards her expectantly.

"When did this fall on me?" she asked.

"You're the only one who can stop a long range attack," Aloysius said.

"Magnificent," Aurora said sardonically.

"Ride forward," Robb said, "but be careful."

Aurora nodded and urged her horse forward. She glanced at Gendry who gave her a reassuring half smile that didn't make its way to his eyes. The soldiers trained their crossbows on her. Her heart raced and she cursed the men behind her.

"We seek an audience with the lord of the Eyrie," she said.

"Who do you pledge fealty to?" a solider asked.

"The King in the North," she answered, "Robb Stark."

Aurora was aware of every breath. None of the soldiers pulled back their weapons. The moments seemed to drag on.

"What is his intent?" the solider asked.

"He wants to discuss his sister," Aurora answered.

The solider exchanged a significant glance with one of his comrades and Aurora felt suddenly anxious. She knew something was wrong with Sansa and she wanted nothing more than to protect Robb from more pain. Furious thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to figure out how to get Robb out without realizing something had happened to his sister. The soldiers withdrew their crossbows. Aurora exhaled slightly, thrilled to be alive but terrified of what they were going to find at the top of the mountain.

"Come through," the solider said, motioning the army forward.

They rode as high as the horses could go up the Giant's Lance and then dismounted. Robb ordered the majority of the men to stay behind. In addition to Aurora, Gendry, Aloyuius, Basim and a small handful of men joined Robb. Aurora forgot her awkward feelings towards Robb and stayed by his side. It took all her self-control not to grab his hand. She missed when it was just the two of them. Things felt overwhelming and confusing to her now. Her purpose had never been more clear yet she felt muddled.

The journey was long and arduous and took longer than Aurora had expected. The entire group arrived to the Crescent Chamber drained and weary, but thankful to be alive. A group of servants handed the group warm liquid, which everyone took dubiously. Aurora took the crystal vile from her bag and put a drop in each goblet. When they were satisfied no one was trying to poison them, everyone drank. The feeling of warmth spread through her entire body instantly. A wizened looking man with white hair entered the Crescent Chamber and bowed.

"My lords," he said, "the Lord Protector will see you."

"Where's Lady Lysa?" Robb asked, suspiciously.

"Dead your Grace," the man said.

Aurora glanced towards Robb. His face had remained passive but she could tell this was not welcome news.

"Who's the Lord Protector?" Robb asked.

"Lord Bealish."

"Petyr Bealish?" Aurora asked, before she could stop herself.

Her words were dripping with contempt. Gendry gave her a confused look, she knew he was aware of who Littlefinger was but she wondered how much he really knew about the snake of King's Landing. She glanced towards Robb. He had remained stoic but she knew it was because they were in unfamiliar company.

"Follow me," the white haired man said, leading them to the High Hall.

Robb grabbed Aurora's wrist and pull her behind him. She realized how palpable her hated for Littlefinger must have been if Robb was picking up on it. She twisted her wrist until her hand was holding his. It felt nice to touch him again, even briefly. Robb smiled softly. Her mind kept going back and forth between wanted to be with him and wanting to keep him alive. She shook herself, pulling her mind out of the moment, but not letting go of his hand.

"We can't trust him Robb," she said.

Robb furrowed his brow at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Something's wrong here. Promise me you won't believe anything he says."

"Aurora," Robb started.

She pressed her finger to his lips to quiet him. He went tense at her touch. Aurora bit her lip, aware the rest of their group was only a few feet from him, aware of everything that was happening between them.

"Please trust me Robb. Littlefinger is our enemy."

Robb gave her an intense searching look, as if deciding if she were mad or not. He nodded but she could see the slight doubt in his eyes. The small group walked tentatively towards the throne of the Arryn. Petyr Baelish sat upon the weirwood throne looking down on them with a smug expression. It took all her self-control not to eviscerate him then and there.

"Is it truly the King in the North?" Petyr asked.

His tone was even but Aurora could detect a note of distress. She knew something was troubling him. He had't noticed her yet but she knew he must at least be aware of her existence. It had reached most of the ears in Westeros that Robb was traveling with a woods witch, and there was very little, if anything, Petyr Bealish didn't know.

"Where's my sister?" Robb asked, "I was told she was here?"

Petyr's face gave nothing away.

"Have you not heard?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's was taken by Bolton's to Winterfell," Petyr said, "but she managed to escape. She up at castle Black with Jon Snow."

Robb's shoulders went rigid. The Bolton's had almost murdered him. Aurora knew the though of his sister in their grips was a literal nightmare. She saw Aloysius and Basim exchange a glance Aurora didn't understand. She bit her lip to stop spewing her visceral hatred.

"How?" Robb asked.

"We were ambushed on the way to the Fingers," Petyr explained, "someone gave away our position. I did everything I could but they took Sansa."

"He's lying," Aurora yelled.

She pushed her way through the men until she was right in front of Petyr. His eyes went wide as if he were seeing a ghost. Aurora felt a smile on the corner of her lips.

"You," he said sitting up straight in the chair.

"You're lying," Aurora accused again.

Petyr seemed to be thinking quickly. He was used to either being in control of all situations or figuring out how to be in control of every situation. Aurora wasn't going to give him the chance.

"My lord," Petyr said quickly, "I've been a loyal friend to your mother and family my entire life."

"He's lying," Aurora roared.

The men looked shocked at Aurora's tangible rage. She stared down Littlefinger, who was suddenly smirking at her. She knew he had something planned. She looked towards Robb. He was eyeing her with trepidation. Aurora knew she needed to be alone with Petyr before he could manipulate Robb.

'Let me speak with him alone," Aurora said, "he won't be able to lie to me."

"Aurora," Robb started.

"Trust me," she said pleadingly.

Robb pondered her. She knew he had no reason to distrust Petyr Baelish but she hoped he would trust her more.

"Fine," he agreed.

He moved towards the door, followed by the rest of the men. Aurora caught Robb's eye and gave him a significant glance, hoping he would understand what she was telling him. Gendry passed her last. Aurora grabbed his wrist and held him back.

"I'll need a witness," she said.

Gendry raised an eyebrow at her.

"You grew up in King's Landing," she said, "you know what this man is like."

"Alright," Gendry said shutting the door and leaning against it.

Aurora turned her attention to Petyr. He was staring at her apathetically, but she knew his mind was racing.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance," Petyr said.

"I feel the same," Aurora said, "now tell me what really happened with Sansa Stark and then tell me what tiny bit of information you're going to use to gain leverage over Robb."

"Robb?" Petyr asked.

Aurora cursed herself for being so causal with using her King's name. Petyr had already worked out that there was some kind of affection between the King and his witch.

"What did you get trading Sansa to the Bolton's?" Aurora asked.

"You're so naive," Petyr said, "do you truly believe you can play this game because you happen to be good at magic tricks."

Aurora clenched her jaw and waved her hand quickly. A tiny cut appeared over Petyr's eyebrow. Blood trickled into his eye. He raised his hand to the cut to steam the flow of blood and laughed. Aurora waved her hand again and another gash appeared, this time on his cheek. The blood spilled freely. The laughter stopped and Petyr looked perturbed.

"My tricks," Aurora started, "can kill you where you sit. I would have thought you would have learned your lesson when I killed that man."

"Does the King know about that?" Petyr asked, "because I doubt he'd be so trusting if he knew the truth."

"The same could be said about you Littlefinger," Aurora said, "now tell me what you know."

Petyr just stared down at her, his hand covering the gash on his face. She knew he wouldn't tell her what she wanted without getting something in return and there was nothing she wanted to give him.

"Fine," Aurora said, "you pushed me to this."

Aurora shut her eyes and thought about how much she wanted to hurt Littlefinger. She wanted him to burn. His screams filled the room before she opened her eyes. She heard Gendry gasp behind her.

"I can make it stop," Aurora said, looking at the Lord Protector.

He was fine physically. Aurora had attacked his mind, making him believe he was on fire. It was a spell that took a great deal of concentration and control, she would be weak for days after, but it was affective. He clawed at his flesh in an attempt to temper the imaginary flames.

"Tell me what I want," Aurora said, "what do you know about Sansa Stark?"

"She wrote to me," Petyr admitted between screams, "she and Jon need the Knight of the Vale to help them defeat the Bolton's and reclaim Winterfell."

"Good," Aurora said, "now admit what you did."

"I'be done so many things," he said, blood staining his fingers where he had clawed his skin.

"Did you sell Sansa to the Bolton's?" Aurora asked.

"Yes," Petyr admitted, his voice weak.

Aurora trend towards Gendry. His eyes were wide and he looked horror struck.

"Did you hear that?" Aurora asked.

Gendry nodded, looking sick at what he was seeing.

"Good," Aurora said.

She shook her head and Petyr's screams stopped instantly.

"Robb," she called.

Robb walked into the chamber, looking weary. She knew he had heard the screams, and Petyr's confession.

"I think we should take him into custody," Aurora said, "after he gives the army of the Vale to you."

Robb just glanced at her as if seeing her for the first time. She hated the look in his eye because he was finally seeing the one thing she had always tried to hide, if Aurora were to turn on him, there would be no defeating her. She realized Robb finally knew the truth, Aurora was dangerous.


	18. Crusade

Robb watched as Littlefiner's arms were chained and he was thrown into a cart pulled by one of the horses. Aloyisus's brother was chained and thrown into the same cart. Aurora had been insistent that Robb brought him with them instead of leaving him behind in one of the Eyrie sky cells. Something about the entire situation made his stomach hurt. He knew Littlefinger couldn't be trusted, he had proven that by betraying Sansa, but the way Aurora had gone about getting the information disturbed Robb. He had always known she was powerful but she had used her magic to torture someone and that terrified him. Gendry had clearly been shaken as well but said nothing. There were a thousand questions running through Robb's mind but he didn't know where to begin. There were also far more pressing matters. Robb had read the letter Sansa had sent to Littlefinger. She and Jon were taking on the Boltons with far less men than they needed and Robb knew he had to get the army of the Vale to Winterfell. Most importantly, and something that made Robb break out in a cold panic, was the fact that Ramsay Bolton had Rickon. Saving Rickon and helping Jon and Sansa were his only thoughts now.

The army of the Vale was large and impressive. Combined with his three hundred man guard, he had amassed himself an army the size of which he had never commanded. It was slightly intimidating. The thought of also commanding an army of Northerns and Wildings terrified. They rode from the Eyrie to Winterfell with no resistance. No one was had a big enough army to oppose them before Winterfell. Robb knew it would be a long journey but it felt almost torturous. He needed to get home. He needed to save Rickon, help Jon, protect Sansa and reclaim Wintefell for the Starks. Every day he wasn't home seemed long than the day before until he felt he would crumple under the weight of his anxiety. Aurora did what she could to calm him down. The only comfort he found was when she would lay next to him. The lilac scent of her hair and softness of his skin were his only things that calmed him. They had both silently agreed to not speak about everything unspoken between them. Robb didn't talk about how she tortured a man with her mind, Aurora didn't talk about the fact that Robb was in love with her and neither spoke about what was about to happen. They just laid in the darkness and enjoyed the silence.

After what felt like a lifetime they finally made it to the encampment where Sansa was waiting for Littlefinger. Robb had been waiting for so long to see his family and now the actual prospect was making him slightly nauseous. He spotted her auburn hair, striking against the gray and white of the North. Her skin was shallow and her eyes were world weary. She was no longer the little girl who had rode off to King's landing full of hope, now she was the strong woman who had returned to Winterfell bent but not broken. He dismounted his horse and ran to her. There were tears in her eyes but Sansa didn't allow herself to cry. She gripped him tightly and dug her fingers into his neck as they hugged. She smelled like home and Robb was ready. It had been five years, a stab to the side, a thousand battles and too many dead loved ones and now Robb was ready to take back Winterfell.

"I've missed you so much," Robb said, "I should never have let any of you leave."

"We're going home Robb," Sansa said, "none of it matters."

Aurora and the others stayed back as Robb reunited with his sister. He let go of Sansa and looked around for Aurora. She smiled at him but hesitated. Robb waved her forward. Aurora dismounted her horse and walked towards them.

"This is Aurora," he said to Sansa, "she saved my life. She's the reason any of us are here."

"Hello," Aurora said, "I'm so happy you're here."

"Thank you for saving my brother," Sansa said.

"Of course."

"Where's Littlefinger?" Sansa asked, looking around.

"He's a traitor," Robb said, "he's the reason you were married to Ramsay. He betrayed you. He wasn't going to come and save you."

Sansa nodded sadly, but keeping her face stoic.

"Come on," Robb said, breaking the silence, "let's go save Jon and Rickon."

They remounted their horses. Aloysius gave Sansa a cocky smile. Robb could tell by the way Aloysius was looking at that Robb was very happy he couldn't read his thoughts. They rode quickly towards the battlefield. He could see the battle below and it felt as if the air was knocked from his lungs. Jon's forces were being slowly constricted by the Bolton army. A large pile of bodies was slowly suffocating the soldiers and Robb doubted Jon could survive much longer. He looked in vain for his brother but couldn't find him.

"Sound the war horn," Robb commanded.

A vale solider blew the horn. The loud sound echoed for miles. Robb glanced towards Aurora. She smiled at him, a strange gleam in her eyes.

"Save them," Robb said, before he knew what it meant.

Aurora looked towards the battlefield and shut her eyes. The horn was blown again. Robb hoped Jon had heard it and it had given him the endurance to survive. Aurora started shaking. Robb waited with baited breath. It was subtle at first, just one Bolton solider in the phalanx, but soon flame had consumed half of the Bolton's soldiers. Sansa's eyes went large and she looked towards Robb for explanation. Everyone looked shocked. They knew Aurora was powerful but this seemed impossibly powerful.

"Go now," Aurora said, her voice seeming bizarre and alien, "the fire won't burn anyone loyal to the Starks."

Robb led the charge into the fray and collided hard with the Bolton army. Robb cut his way through the soldiers, creating a path for Jon's men. He still hadn't seen his brother, but he fought with ferocity. The fire was still blazing as Bolton men burned. Robb finally saw him, breaking though the crowd of men, gasping for air.

"Jon!" he yelled.

Jon looked up towards Robb and for one moment he looked as if he has seen a ghost. Robb felt himself smile, despite his situation. He stabbed a solider and slashed down another. Jon looked through the flames towards Ramsay.

"It won't burn you," Robb yelled, "go."

Jon pulled his way up the wall of bodies. Ramsay turned his horse towards Winterfell and took off. Jon pursed eliminate on foot, followed by another man and a giant. Robb continued to strike down the men who had taken his home from him. The fire still burned but it had slowly started to dwindle as the Bolton numbers were decimated.

"What are you doing," Aloysius yelled, beheading a man, "go claim Winterfell."

Robb's horse galloped at break neck speed towards his home. The gate was broken down and Jon was standing over Ramsay's bloodied body, Sansa looking on wistfully. Stark solders carried the broken Bolton towards the dugeons. The giant's lifeless body laid unmoving on the ground and the few remaining Bolton men were on their knees surrendered. Robb dismounted and moved quickly towards his siblings. Jon's skin was covered in blood and dirt, he looked exactly the same and completely different. Robb thought of the people they had all been the last time they had stood in that courtyard. Jon noticed him and pulled him into a hug before Robb could say anything.

"I've missed you," Robb said.

"I've missed you too."

They broke apart, the weight of the world still heavy on their shoulders.

"Rickon?" Robb asked.

Jon shook his head, looking morse. Robb glanced towards his sister. Her blue eyes were cast up. Robb looked at what she was gazing at. The Bolton banners had been cut down and for the first time in five years, the Stark banner had been raised. It filled Robb with a mix of pride and sorrow. Jon glanced up. For a moment, they stood in silence.

"Do either of you know where Arya or Bran are?" Robb asked.

"No," Sansa said.

"We'll find them," Robb said determinedly.

"Robb," Gendry yelled, galloping through the gate followed by Aloysius and the others.

Robb looked towards them, his heart sinking. Aurora was slumped against Gendry, blood covering her dress. She wasn't moving and Robb feared the worst. He ran towards the horses without a second thought. Gendry jumped off his horse and together they lowered the witch off.

"What happened?" Robb asked, examining her.

Aurora's nose was bloody and a small trickle of blood was streaming from her ear. Her skin was almost as pale as the snow around her and she was cold, but she was still breathing. Robb took off his cloak and laid it on the ground, placing her on it. He and Gendry knelt besides her.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Gendry admitted, "I saw her fall from her horse and all the flames went out. I think she pushed herself too hard. That was a huge fire she was controlling?"

"What does he mean?" Jon asked from above them.

"Aurora is the one who started the fire," Robb said, "she held it too long."

Jon knelt down next to Robb. Aurora stirred slightly and opened her eyes. Robb let out a sigh of relief. Aurora smiled at him and Robb gripped her cold hand tightly. Her gaze wandered from Robb to Jon and she gasp, her eyes going large with surprise. Jon went tense next to Robb, looking startled.

"It's you," Aurora said softly, "I found you."

She broke Robb's grip and reached towards Jon, before passing out and going limp.


	19. Reverie

Aurora remained asleep for days, falling in and out of consciousness. She had pushed herself to the limit. Controlling a fire that large and that complex had been too much for her but that wasn't the part that had put her over the edge. Controlling the mind and action of several Bolton soldiers, so that they turned on their own men, had nearly killed her. She wasn't even sure why she had done t besides proven she could, but she had wanted to help and needed to protect Robb.

Dreams and memories mixed with her few waking moments, creating a strange lucid dream where she was never sure what was real or not. Memories of Robb were mixed with dreams of the Prince who was promised. She was almost positive she had finally seen the Prince but convinced herself it was just a dream. Night melted into day and back again. When she finally awoke, she found herself alone in a dark room she had never seen before. Embers burned in the fireplace and thick furs covered her body. Her skin was slick with sweat from the heat. She pushed the blankets down. She was wearing a white dressing gown she knew wasn't hers.

"Are you awake?" someone asked from the darkness.

Aurora jumped, causing the fire in the grate to blaze to life, lighting the room around her. A dark haired man was sitting in the armchair near the fire, a white dire wolf asleep at his feet. Aurora's mouth went dry and she was convinced she was still dreaming. The Prince that was Promised, the true heir, the man she had been dreaming about for years, was sitting a few inches from her. He was there, a flesh and blood man, and he was looking at her with concern in his eyes. Aurora nodded quickly.

"Good," the man said, "Robb has been a mess."

"Who are you?" she asked, the words tumbling out of her mouth in a fury.

"Jon Snow," he answered.

"Jon Snow," Aurora repeated, "you're Jon Snow, Robb's half brother?"

Jon nodded. Aurora chuckled with derisive laughter.

"Of course you are, why wouldn't you be," she said, more to herself than him.

She couldn't believe it. After everything, the man she was failed to fall in love with was Robb's bastard brother. She cursed her luck because she knew it was true. It was already brewing inside of her. Looking at his dark hair and piercing black eyes made her feel giddy and weak. She raged against the feeling but it felt like fighting a hurricane, pointless.

"What did you mean?" Jon asked.

"What?"

"What did you mean when you said it's you, I found you? Have we meet? Why have you been looking for me?"

Aurora chuckled again and shook her head.

"You'd never believe me."

"Try me."

Aurora contemplated Jon.

"You feel it too, don't you?"

Jon eyed her suspiciously but said nothing.

"You feel drawn to me, like we've known each other all our lives. It's fucking with your mind because the connection is so strong you fear it will consume you."

"How do you know that?"

Aurora sighed and shrugged.

"Because we're destined to be together," she said apathetically.

She had envisioned this scene a thousand times before and in her fantasies, this had always been more romantic. She had always envisioned herself as blissful and happy, but this just felt hollow. Jon was looking at her with a mix of confusion, curiosity and discomfort. Aurora knew it wasn't easy to be told your destiny was determined for you but she felt it was pointless to play coy. There were more pressing matters at hand. She had resorted Robb to his throne in the North and met the future king of Westeros. Now she had to focus all her energy on putting Jon on the throne and uniting the country before the Dragon girl showed up and the White Walkers made their way south.

"I don't..." Jon started, "Robb."

"I know," Aurora said, understanding his meaning without him needing to explain, "I wasn't expecting you, trust me."

Jon absentmindedly patted the large white wolf at his feet. Aurora was impressed by how calm he seemed after a battle and her revelation.

"Do you believe me Jon?" Aurora asked timidly.

"Once I would have called it impossible," he explained, "but that was before I saw walking corpses, was murdered, came back to life and saw you set soldiers on fire with your mind. Now I believe impossible things."

"Well get ready," Aurora said, "it's going to get even more impossible."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to be King of Westeros."

Jon laughed. Aurora just remained silent. He stopped laughing, seeing the look of determination on her face.

"I don't mean to be rude," Jon said, "my brother speaks very highly of you, but are you mad?"

"Yes, but I can also see the future and I've seen you as king."

"Why? What claim do I have to the throne?"

Aurora was thrown by the question. She had never thought about why Jon became king. Robb became King in the North because he was the lord of Winterfell and the other houses had deemed it so, but she couldn't fathom what claim Jon had to the Iron Throne.

"I'm not sure," Aurora answered, "but maybe it's because you have an army of Wildings at your disposal."

Jon shook his head.

"You're right," Aurora said, "that's not right, but I will figure it out."

Jon grinned slightly at her, as if he found her mad but enduring. Aurora felt a sudden warmth in her stomach, and her skin seemed to flush with embarrassment. Jon made her feel giddy and dazed.

"How is Robb?" Aurora asked.

"Concerned but he's been busy with the Northern houses. They've all pledge their renewed loyalty to house Stark."

"Good," Aurora said happily, "now we just need to retrieve Jeyne, then Robb will have everything he needs to rule the North."

"You're optimistic. I think he'll require more than that."

Aurora shook her head.

"Nope," she said throwing the covers off her legs and jumping from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Jon asked, standing up.

Aurora took a few steps before her legs, weak with disuse, gave way. Jon sprung forward and caught her before she hit the ground. She gripped his shoulders tightly. He smelled like cedar, snow and iron, just like in her dreams. It was comforting and disconcerting all at once. She looked up into his face, so different from Robb's. Jon's eyes were black and filled with a furious storm of intensity, with none of the soft warm Robb had. Aurora dug her fingernails into his shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked, softly.

Aurora nodded and stood up.

"Come on," she said, moving towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Jon said, following behind.

"Where's your father's chambers?"

"Why?"

"We're going to find your claim to the throne."

"Right now?" Jon asked.

"No time like the present," Aurora said stopping and staring up at Jon.

"It's the middle of the night."

"I'm aware, but I've been asleep for days."

Jon looked down at her as if he couldn't decide if she were mad or brilliant. Aurora wondered where Robb was and guilt gnawed at her stomach, because she was very aware of how handsome Jon was. She gave Jon a mischievous smile.

"You're going to wrong way," Jon said, still eyeing her with amused confusion.

"Thank you," Aurora said, taking Jon's wrist and pulling him in the opposite direction, "let's go."


End file.
